Never Forget To Smile
by blackbutlerfan98
Summary: Harleen met Jack in tenth grade. They fell for one another but a horrible accident causes her to forget all about him. Years later, Jack returns, as the Joker. He carves Harley's face and asks her to join his quest in killing The Batman.Will they succeed, or will they rip each other apart before catching Batman? Nolanverse Joker and Harley. Strong language/sex scenes/violence/abuse
1. Jack Napier

**Harley's POV**

I quickly shuffled along in the over crowded hallway, only an inch given to move every moment or so. I sighed to myself in irritation. I was going to be late at this rate. I finally made it to my class, late as I had predicted. I plopped down in my desk and waited to get chewed out by my English teacher. Instead of paying attention to her words as she did, I felt eyes on me. A suffocating stare from the front of the classroom. I met the eyes and inhaled sharply. A boy, his hair was tinted green and a grin on his pale lips. I felt my heart stop and I held my breathe as we continued the stare down.

"Harleen!"

The teacher slammed her hand on my desk, causing my eyes to dart back up to hers.

"Do you understand, Ms. Quinn?"

She inquired. I blushed in embarrassment, I hated it when people called me that...

"Yes ma'am, I apologize. It will never happen again."

I told her plainly. She narrowed her eyes only for a moment before returning to the front by the white bored next to that boy. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Class, we have a knew student to this school. His name is J-"

"You can just call me Joker."

He said, still grinning at me.

"A-alright. This is Joker. Please take a seat anywhere."

She said. He grinned even more, almost like the Cheshire Cat on steroids. I swallowed hard and he walked forward, taking a seat next to me. I could feel him starring at me again and I refused to look back at him. He turned fully towards me.

"What's your name again, blonde?"

He inquired with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned to him with a fake smile.

"Harleen Quinnzel."

I told him. He chuckled.

"I like that name, Harleen Quinnzel. Rework it a little and you get "Harley Quinn."

He laughed again. I half smiled.

"Yeah, like the clown character, harlequin. I know. I've heard it before."

I told him.

"It's a name that puts a smile on my face!"

He told me. I nodded. He smiled and faced forward again. That was the end of that. After English, I went to my locker to trade out my books for my next classes. On the top shelf, there was a rose in a small vase with a note tied to the stem.

"Come and see me at lunch. -J"

I smirked at the note and closed my locker, the rose in my hand. I waited anxiously for lunch to come. We got out at 11:33 and it was now 11:32. 11:33 was so far away, come on damn it! The bell rang and I bolted out of my class to the court yard. I didn't have to search for too long before I spotted "J". I bit my lip and walked over to him calmly. He smiled at me almost kindly. I handed him the note from my locker.

"Wanna tell me how this got in my locker?"

I asked. He giggled.

"I put it there."

He answered simply. I crossed my arms.

"I'm sure the school principle would be interested to know how you got into my locker..."

I threatened. He smirked.

"If you were going to tell, you would've already done it."

He replied, smiling now. I smiled too, in defeat.

"I suppose you're right."

I told him. He scooted over and patter the spot next to him for me to sit. I did so.

"And you didn't tell because?"

He inquired. I frowned for a moment, thinking of a reason.

"It doesn't really worry me that you got into my locker. So why bother?"

I retorted, he grinned.

"Hehe I like you attitude Ms. Quinn. What would I have to do to get inside of your head I wonder..."

He said, rubbing his chin. I smiled.

"I'll let you inside my world if you'll let me inside of yours..."

I shrugged. He smirked. I had a feeling that he was mentally unstable. And being the psychology nut that I was, I wanted to understand what was inside of his head.

"It's a deal, ."

He chuckled, shaking my hand firmly. I gestured for him to go first. He sighed and looked up to the sky, as if for the answers.

"Y'know, my dad beats me up pretty bad. Every time I get out of line, WHAM! Or sometimes I'll just be sitting there, doing nothing. POW! Pops sure does like the grape, ya see."

He told me, his tone emotionless.

"Uh huh?"

"There was only one time I've ever seen my father smile. We were at the circus and the clowns were running around, pulling their pants down. He laughed and laughed, I'm sure he busted a gut. One day, when he came back from work, I ran up to him. I was wearing his pants and I dropped them to my ankles. "Pops look! My pants fell down!" I said, laughing."

I began to laugh. Tears welled in my eyes from sadness, not from laughing. Though, you couldn't tell from looking. He stopped laughing.

"Then he broke my nose..."

He continued in a sad tone. My laughing died in my throat. I frowned and regained my composer. He looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"But, that's just the down side to comedy. You're always taking hits from those who just don't get the joke. What about you, Ms. Quinn?"

He asked. I sighed and thought.

"My mother and father used to beat me. Until I was about four actually. Then I was taken away. I started hurting myself and others and according to the state, I was dangerous and needed to be institutionalized. I was until I was twelve. Then I went into foster care. My new family is nice enough, though, the woman drinks and the man is spineless..."

I hissed through my teeth. I caught Joker grinning out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmmm we make a perfect pair, don't we, Harley?"

He inquired, matching up the scars on his four arms to the ones on mine. I clicked my tongue.

"Just because we have scars doesn't make us a perfect pair."

I scoffed, standing up. He began to laugh, the sound was a bit frightening.

"You've got fight in you. I like that. But I must say Ms. Quinn, I don't give up that easily. Besides, I do enjoy a bit of a hunt."

He stood and winked at me. He passed me and I sighed.

'What kind of feeling is this? It's like I can't breathe when I'm around him...'

I asked myself. I shook it off and continued off to my next class.


	2. The Clown and The Harlequin

**Joker's POV**

I walked away from the beautiful blonde with a smile on my face. A pair of hands grabbed the collar of my shirt and I was slammed into the lockers. I laughed hard and smiled. I knew exactly who it was. It was Bruce. I had known him from middle school and grade school and we never got along. Now, he wasn't really a bad guy I suppose. He just didn't like my way of thinking, or breathing.

"Hehe goodness, you caught me off guard there, batsy."

I laughed with a smile. He frowned.

"You stay away from her...she doesn't need scum like you in her life."

He warned. I began to laugh again and he slammed my head into the locker once more.

"I mean it Jack! She's a smart girl with a bright future. Don't mess that up for her."

He said, releasing me. I didn't laugh this time. I just slid down the lockers and sat there on the cold linoleum. I sighed to myself.

_'That bats got a point...but if she really is smart then she will stay away from me on her own.'_

I thought. I stood to my feet and whistled as I strolled to class. I never wanted this class to end. This class ending meant that I would have to go home. What was tonight going to be like? Was my father going to use me or my mother for his punching bag this time? I hoped it would be me, I knew my mother couldn't take the punches as well as I could. Still, that didn't make me fear them any less, it didn't make them any less painful. But at least she would be untouched. A reward worth the price. Would he leave bruises this time? Break my bones again? Lets just hope today was good for him... The dreaded bell rang. My muscles tightened in displeasure. I stiffly grabbed my bag and walked out of the school. I kept my head down as I walked down the busy street. Gotham was so busy at this time of day, though I never knew why. I just squeezed my way past others in a begrudged effort to get to hell-I mean, _home_...

"Joker!"

A small voice called above the buzz of everybody else. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. A small dot of blonde pushed its way through the mass of people to reveal Harley. I could never tell you how amazing she looked, her hair in a neat bun, a tight black skirt that reached her knees and a white button up shirt. She looked so composed, so clean and pure. It made me insane. I loved it and hated it all at the same time... Aside from that, I was surprised that she was headed in the same area that I was. Let alone that she called out for me when she saw me.

" , what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

I questioned. She panted for a moment before speaking, I imagine she had been running to catch up.

"This is how I always get home, and when I saw you, I figured I'd be a bit more safe if I walked with a guy...do you mind my company?"

She asked. I shook my head. She smiled and I began to walk, her close to my side.

"So you live on the east end too, eh?"

I enquired. She nodded.

"Yes, my _"parents"_ say that they've lived there all their lives. And that I will do the same. They don't believe that I will make it as a psychologist."

She told me tiredly. I frowned but pushed a smile to the surface.

"Psychologist, really? Well, you seem to have the smarts for it."

I said. She smiled.

"Yes, I want to work at Arkham Asylum."

She said absently. I looked down and caught sight if her lily-white hand. I wanted to hold it and never let go. I didn't like this feeling, it felt sickening. I frowned. Her crystal eyes shined brightly up at me with curiosity. I looked back down at her but quickly looked away. The way her eyes looked was too beautiful.

"Do you know how absolutely beautiful you are, Ms. Quinn?"

I inquired, stopping her and my hands placed gently on her shoulders. She blushed. She looked away and I turned her face up towards mine.

"Answer the question, Harls."

I demanded softly. She shook her head 'no'. I smiled.

"You are the single most beautiful creature to ever have graced my eyes."

I told her, stroking her cheek with my thumb. I leaned in closer and so did she. Our lips only brushed lightly but before we could kiss, I took a blow to the face. I fell to the ground, holding my jaw and glaring up at the bastard in all black.

"I told you to stay away from her, Jack!"

He yelled furiously, pulling me up from the ground and punching me again, dead in the face.

_'Uhm...ow...'_

I thought. I felt the blood trickle down from my nose to my lips and chin. He was about to hit me again and I smiled in his face.

"Stop it, Bruce!"

Harley screamed, pulling the bat off of me. He looked at Harley angrily and took her by the shoulders.

"Harley, you need to stay away from hi-"

She slapped him hard. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. Bruce stood there frozen, stunned.

"And who the hell are you exactly to govern over who I am around, Bruce?!"

She hissed at him. He sighed.

"Excuse me for caring..."

He said, walking away slowly. Harley continued to yell.

"I never asked you to 'care'! I am a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

She fumed at him. He sighed and continued in the opposite direction. She turned on her heels and crouched down to my level. She bit her lip as a worried expression spread across her face.

"J-joker, are you alright?"

She asked, her voice shaking a bit. I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine Harley. Thanks..."

I said, standing up. I tilted my head back to keep the blood in my body. Harley tilted my head forward and I looked at her, confused.

"Tilting your head back is the worst thing to do. Come on, my house is right down the street, I'll fix you up there."

She insisted, handing me a black handkerchief. I nodded. She led me down the street to a fairly small house and walked inside, gesturing for me to come inside with her. I did and closed the door behind me. It looked very nice compared to the outside, it was neat and clean. She walked up the stairs and I followed closely behind her. She opened the door to a girls room.

"Go on and sit on my bed while I get something to help your bleeding nose and cut."

She told me and I nodded as she exited to the hall closet. I stood up and looked around the room a bit. I saw psychology books and the like on the shelves. Small figurines of clowns and jesters, harlequins. I smiled. I turned to see Harley in the doorway, her arms crossed and smiling too.

"Ironic right? My mother thinks that it's hilarious that she gets me a harlequin, or clown figurine on my birthdays. I find it annoying."

She laughed a bit. I turned back to the figures and smiled. I picked up one and turned back to Harley.

"I like this one the most."

I told her with a wink. She blushed and avoided my eyes. It was a figurine of a clown and a harlequin kissing.

"You can have it then, I hate these things and I'm willing to give them to anyone as long as I don't have to look at them anymore."

She said curtly. I smiled.

"Thank you. Harls."

I said, setting the figurine down.

"Go on and sit down so I can fix your face."

She shooed me over to her bed and opened up a first aid kit. She pulled out band aids and a alcohol pad. She tilted my head upwards and rubbed the alcohol pad on the cut on my left cheek. I hissed in pain and grabbed her wrist tightly. She pulled her hand away but I pulled her down to my level and held her face close to mine with my free hand.

"_**That. Hurt.**_"

I said darkly. Fear danced in her eyes and I roughly shoved her away. She took a step back and looked at me, still fearful.

"Do I scare you, Harley?"

I inquired. She shook her head 'no'. I frowned. I pushed her hard into the wall and cornered her there, the bookcase and figurines quivered from the vibration. I was a centimeter away from her face now, fear was all I could read on her face.

"You're a liar. I don't like liars."

I whispered harshly. I grabbed her throat, she flinched and whimpered a bit. I grinned. I trailed my lips along her neck and held her tighter. I gently kissed her neck and she exhaled shakily.

"So serious...you should smile more."

I laughed. She began to laugh too and we couldn't stop for sometime. Once we finally stopped, I stole a quick kiss. She seemed surprised. What she did scared me for a split second, she kissed me back. I pulled away after a moment. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that I needed to get home fast.

"Sorry Harls, but I gotta run. Thanks again for the figurine."

I said with a smile, grabbing the figurine and dashing out if her house.

"But!-"

Was all I heard before I was gone.


	3. Pops

**Joker's POV**

I raced home to find that my mother and pops were still out at work. I sighed in relief and walked inside. I put my backpack in my room and got started on any chores that I saw that needed to be done. I started with the dishes, then the laundry, and finally vacuumed. I was lucky enough to get this all done before mother and pops got home. I then set out to do my homework. My mother walked in at that moment with a tired smile on her face. I tried to smile back but failed. She put her purse down and crossed over to me, kissing me tenderly on the forehead.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

She asked me, genuinely interested. I smiled at the thought of Harley.

"It was nice, I met a really sweet girl."

I told her, smiling wider. She smiled back.

"_Ohhhh a girl_, eh Jack? What's the little lady's name, hm?"

She inquired. I blushed a bit and couldn't stop smiling.

"Harleen Quinzel..."

I laughed in embarrassment. My mother began to laugh as well.

"Harleen Quinzel...Sounds kinda like harlequin. Ha! Jack's got a crush on a harlequin!"

She teased. I fake punched her in the arm.

"Do not!"

I whined with a grin and blood red blush.

"Aww, my little clown prince has fallen in love with a harlequin, how sweet."

She sang. I put my head down on my homework, trying desperately to hide my cheeks. My mother stopped laughing and pulled my face towards hers. Her eyes turned to worry as her eyes studied the cut on my face. I pulled away and looked in the other direction.

"What happened Jack?"

She asked. She only could show so much worry when it was my pops who hurt me, but she was very scared to see that others were doing it too.

"Just Bruce again, no big deal mom."

I shrugged. She hugged me and I hugged back. I jumped nearly out of my skin when the door slammed open and then closed again. Pops was home. He wobbled over to us with a deep frown on his face. It's as if he had it permanently carved into his face. Mom scurried into the kitchen, scattering to get some kind of dinner started. I turned back to my homework.

_"What were yew two jus' laughin' and smilin' and huggin' 'bout?"_

He slurred angrily.

"Nothing, sir."

I responded dryly. I was scared of him but I never showed him that. If I did I'm sure he'd kill me.

"J-just a good day for Jack is all."

My mother said from behind the counter. She was shakily cutting carrots at the moment.

_"Anyone a yew wanna guess how my day went?"_

He put emphasis on the 't'. We stayed silent.

"IT WAS SHIT!"

He yelled, slamming his fist on the kitchen table. I accidentally snapped my pencil in half from squeezing it too hard.

"D-did the meeting not go well?"

Mom asked. He walked over to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. She yelped in pain and tried her best to fight back the tears making their way to her eyes.

_"Whaddo yew think, woman!?"_

He barked. He looked over at me and his eyes stayed on me for a while.

_"Get ovah here, boi."_

He demanded, releasing my mother. I swallowed hard and tried my best to throw on a brave, emotionless face. I walked over to him and stood very still.

"Yes, sir?"

I asked as respectfully as I could muster.

_"Wha happened to ya face, boi?"_

He questioned, slapping the cut on my cheek. I gritted my teeth in pain but tried not to let it show.

"I got in a scruff, that's all sir."

I said, avoiding his eyes. He got me with a right hook and fell just before the wall. I stayed on the ground, waiting for him to either walk away, or tell me what I did wrong. He climbed on top of me and forced my face upwards.

_"Show some respect, boi! Look me in tha eyes when ya talkin' to me!"_

He bellowed. I looked him directly in the eyes this time before speaking.

"Yes, sir."

I said through my teeth. He punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

_"Stay down 'til I say, boi."_

He said, walking away.

_"C'mon Martha, get your ugly ass in that bedroom."_

He said, grabbing my mother by her wrist and pulling her in the direction of their bedroom. She started to sob and I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it. I took this chance to run as fast as I could out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of there.


	4. Beautiful

**Harley's POV**

"Harley, did you finish your chores?"

My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

I shouted back from my room up stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair, finding the strands to be too greasy for my liking. Homework would have to wait until I got a shower. I glanced at my clock. 8:23. Eh, not too late for a shower. I stripped of my clothes and wrapped a towel around myself.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

I shouted to my mother.

"K!"

She replied from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly hopped into the shower, washed my hair and body, shaved and got out. I dried myself off a bit and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room, the towel damp and clinging loosely to me. I closed my door quietly and sat at my vanity. I brushed my hair neatly and rang it out a few time. I sighed to myself, thinking that it would be so much easier to have short hair. I heard a rustling outside my window and froze. Things like that scared the crap out of me. I turned slowly towards the window and saw nothing. I shrugged it off but heard it again. I walked to the window and opened it, poking my head out of it. Something moved again.

"Ahh-mmff?!"

I tried to scream out of fear but a hand was cupped over my mouth. Joker lifted himself up to my level and my eyes widened in surprise. He smiled brightly, blood in his smile.

"Miss me, Harls?"

He asked, climbing in my room carefully. I moved his hand from my mouth and backed up a bit.

_"Joker! What are you doing here?!"_

I whispered. He scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed or guilty.

"Things were kinda bad at my place, I didn't know where else to go..."

He admitted. I frowned and sighed.

"Close the dang window then! I just got out of the shower and if I get anymore of that cold air on me, I'll catch a cold."

I said, crossing my arms. He did and plopped down onto my bed, sitting Indian style.

"Ay, turn around so I can get dressed, please."

I requested. He leaned back with a smirk.

"And why on _earth_ would I do _that_?"

He asked. I turned pink.

"Because it's only _courteous_!"

I tried not to shout. He smiled now.

"It's your own fault for being so beautiful."

He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Turn around, **now**."

I demanded through my teeth. He sighed.

"I won't turn around but I'll close my eyes, okay?"

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Whatever you say, _puddin'_."

I purred with a smile. He blushed and I giggled.

"What are you laughing at, _pooh_?"

He asked with a grin. I turned beet red and gritted my teeth. I turned away and dropped my towel. I felt joker press his body against mine and snake his hands around my waist, resting them on my stomach. I jumped in surprise. I had never been touched that way before, especially naked.

"W-what are you-"

_"Hush."_

He ordered. I didn't speak. He held me tighter.

"I-I'm naked! Let go of-"

_"Hush."_

He demanded. He rested his chin on my shoulder and his nose landed in my hair. He inhaled deeply before pushing my hair to one side and kissing my spine. I shivered in pleasure.

_"Harley, you are beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of."_

He whispered.

"That's easy for _you_ to say, _you_ aren't the one who's_ naked_!"

I hissed. He smiled.

"I _can_ be, if that's what you'd _like_ pooh."

He chuckled. I sighed.

"Can I get dressed now, please?"

I begged.

"Hmmm, maybe if you give me a nice kiss..."

He hinted. If it meant that this would end, then I'd do it. I turned to him and pulled his face to mine. He hesitated for a moment but kissed back, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He pulled me closer against him and I molded to him on instinct. The longer this went on, the more my body tingled and the more forceful joker became. I became more eager, wanting more and more. He gave me what I wanted and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of blood. And I actually liked it. He backed me up to the door, not breaking the kiss as he did. I heard the lock on my door click. Once he was sure it was locked, his hands ventured down to my butt. He grabbed it firmly and I _'eeped'_ in surprise and delight. I let my hands fall to his waist. I teased him around the belt and he gripped me by my hair, pulling gently. I looked at him, confused. He smiled.

"Not so fast, blonde."

He panted. He released me and sat on my bed, crossing his legs. I bit my lip and turned around back to my dresser. I put on a pair of boxers and a sports bra then put my hair up in pigtails. I heard joker give a growl of approval to my outfit and giggled.

"Alright, _clown_, get off my bed."

I said. He gave a pouty face and I refused to give in. Though, it seemed that he was just as determined to stay put. I sighed.

"C'mon _pooh_...let me sleep on the bed with you tonight..."

He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Whatever, just scoot over and ahh-!"

He pulled me down on top of him with an evil smirk.

"I don't know about you but I like this position."

He said. I rolled my eyes and reached over him to reach the pull string on my bedside lamp.

"Um, Harley, not that I'm not enjoying the _view_, but could you please move?"

He asked. _View?_ I looked down to see his face wedged between my breasts.

"Shut up, I'm almost done."

I said, finally pulling the string and turning the light off. I lay back in my spot on top of joker and rested my head on his chest. I found myself counting his heart beats, it was calming to listen to. The steady rhythm in which he breathed.

_"Harls."_

He whispered, poking me in the cheek gently. I scrunched up my face in irritation.

_"What?"_

I mumbled. He poked me again.

_"Harley."_

He whispered.

**"What?!"**

I hissed, sitting up. He kissed me tenderly and pulled away.

"Sleep tight, doll face."

He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Sleep tight..._Mr.J_..."

I said, laying down again.


	5. Why So Serious

**Joker's POV**

The alarm blared in my ears and I frowned in irritation. I glanced over at the clock and smashed my fist angrily on top of it, crushing it with ease like a soda can. Harley lifted her head lazily and glance at the twisted remains of her clock before laying her head down again.

"You owe me a new clock, Mr. J..."

She said groggily. I smiled. I liked how she called me that. We laid there for a few minutes before actually getting up. She yawned and stretched her arms slowly. She was so beautiful. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black skirt similar to the one from yesterday and wiggled into quickly. She removed her sports bra and replaced it with one that had underwire. She then slid on a black button up with short sleeves and put on her shoes. She turned back to me and sighed.

"Well, you should wait outside in the backyard, so if my mom walks in, you won't get caught."

She said. I nodded and climbed back out the window through which I had entered the night before. I waited for about 10 minutes when she finally greeted me again in the backyard. We began to walk and reached the school long before anyone was supposed to be there. And the rest of the day went on without a hitch...until I got home.

**"MARTHA!"**

My father screamed at the top of his lungs as he went after my mother. She ran to the kitchen, arming herself with a knife. She held it shakily as the tears poured from her eyes. I couldn't move, my father had knocked me to the ground and I couldn't get up. I couldn't move to save her... He took the knife to her, laughing loud and wildly as he sliced and stabbed her, blood splattering everywhere. I allowed myself to cry out.

_"Stop it!"_

I yelled. He turned to me and frowned.

"Why so serious, son?"

He questioned. He came at me with the knife next.

"Why so serious, son?!"

He asked again. He stuck the blade in my mouth. My eyes widened in fear.

"Lets put a smile on that face!"

He said wickedly. He dragged the knife through the skin of my cheeks and I screamed in agony. Blood filled my mouth and spilled past my lips. My father smiled at his work. He then stumbled back out the door. I rushed to the phone, dialing 911. The operator picked up but I couldn't speak clearly.

"Ambulance..."

I spat as clearly as I could and I just waited and waited for the cops and an ambulance. It was far too late for my mother and they took me into the ER. They stitched up the crooked smile that my father had ripped into my skin. I didn't go to school for a week, I was in the hospital and I was sure that Harley was scared by now.


	6. Tears Don't Fall

**Harley's POV**

Joker had been gone for a week and I was panicking. I sat in the courtyard, crying because I thought the worst had happened. I was wrong. The worst was no longer as bad when I saw joker next. He walked up to me, smiling. Or was he frowning? I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I looked up at him and gasped. He had stitches on both sides of his face, a smile carved into him. This...this was the worst. He didn't speak or stop me as I reached up to lightly touch the wounds. He winced in pain and I recoiled my hand.

_"What happened?"_

I asked, my voice shaking. He didn't reply. He just held my hands gently.

"Was it your father?"

I asked sternly. He nodded. My arms fell to my sides as I balled my hands into fists. I couldn't help but cry, I rested my forehead against his chest and just held him tightly. He pried me away from him and made me look up at him. He forced a smile, though I knew it must've been painful. I pulled his face down close to mine and kissed each cut delicately. He smiled genuinely down at me and I kissed him softly.

_"I love you, puddin'..."_

I whispered into his ear. I pulled back with a smile, and hoped for Joker to show he loved me too. All he did though was stare at me blankly and pat me on the head. I didn't expect him to feel the same...Joker went back to the hospital and stayed there for recovery until he was healed completely.

He came back to school a month later. He spotted me in the morning, a while before school would start. He came up to me, smiling. He picked me up an spun me around in his arms, kissing me sweetly. I was caught completely off guard and smiled to myself. He set me down and grinned at me.

"I love you too, Harls."

He stated. I smiled widely. We were inseparable throughout the day until my mother came to pick me up. To my _"surprise"_, she was drunk.

_"Get in tha car, darlin'."_

She slurred. I frowned and waved goodbye to Joker. I hopped in the car and we drove off. It began to rain heavily, I didn't mind though because I loved rain. My mother began to speed up in an effort to get home ASAP. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Mom, slow down."

I pleaded as calmly as I could. She turned her hazel eyes to me.

"Oh hush, Harley. I know what I'm-"

**"MOM, LOOK OUT!"**

Her eyes turned forward again and she realized that we were going to crash. She tried her best to stop it but, of course she couldn't. Everything that had happened to me flashed by me, pain and then blackness.


	7. Forget-Me-Not

**A/N Hey! Please review okay? I need to know if I'm doing a good job!**

**Harley's POV**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I felt myself begin to stir, my eyes trying to open.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I slowly opened them to an overly bright world. I squinted to protect myself, though it did little. I looked to my left: white and other dull colors were around the room. I looked to my right: flowers, balloons, cards. I looked down at my hand to see a head of green hair resting on it. I cleared my throat and their head shot up. I suppressed the urge to gasp or stare at his face, more specifically the scars on his face. He gave what I assumed was a relieved smile and his brown eyes widened.

"You're finally awake...how are you feeling?"

He asked. Okay, so I was in a hospital bed currently. Meaning hospital. Why though? Why was I here?

"Ugh...w-what am I doing in here?"

I questioned. He looked at me, still smiling.

**Joker's POV**

"You were in a car accident with your mother. She's fine but you've been in a comma for three weeks now. I'm so glad your awake."

I said, hugging her. I pulled away and she seemed confused.

"Uh...forgive me but, _who_ are you?"

She asked. My heart sank and everything went numb for a moment. I shook my head.

"No one special, just a classmate that brought you your homework."

I said with a forced smile. I knew that it would be best if she had never even met me. She smiled.

"Well, that's sweet of you. Thank you."

She said, sitting up slowly. I tried to smile again but couldn't manage. Just then a girl with brown hair walked in the room. I think her name is Rachel Dawes or something. She ran over to the bed when she saw that Harley was awake.

"Oh thank _god_, Harls! I thought you'd _never_ wake up! You know how I was living in Paris for a while? So I just got back _yesterday_ and heard you were here and I got here as soon as I could. I'm so happy you're awake."

She babbled on and on and on. I sighed and stood up. They both looked to me.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Oh but first..."

I began. I put a locket around Harley's neck.

"Take this. See you around."

I said, walking out the door.

**Harley's POV**

The boy walked out of the room and I looked at Rachel.

"Who was the guy?"

She asked. I shrugged.

"He said he was just coming by to drop off my homework. He was kinda cute though."

I said with a guilty smile. Rachel frowned.

"Yeah, but those _scars_? **Yuck!**"

She said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. I frowned.

"I think the were kinda..._beautiful_"

I confessed.

"**Beautiful?** How do you figure?"

She questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just find them beautiful..."

I said.

"Well, anyway, how are you feeling?"

She inquired.

"Hungry."

I replied. She nodded and left the room, I assumed she went 'hunting' for food. She came back with mashed potatoes and other things, I ate all of it.

Once I left the hospital, my life went on without a hitch. I passed high school with flying colors and finally got that internship at Arkham right when I got out of collage. Since the day I got back from the hospital, Bruce asked me out. I was surprised but said yes. I continued to date him, even after high school. I never did talk to that green haired boy again, and I never opened the locket. I never was curious enough to see what was inside. It would remain closed for the rest of my life. But I could never take it off. I never got rid of it and I never forgot that boy.


	8. Harleen Quinzel

**Harley's POV**

I pulled myself out of my bed to find that Bruce was already gone. I sighed, he was always gone before I was awake. I hated that about him. He'd disappear but I wouldn't know until the morning came. On the kitchen counter was a pile of mail. On top of the pile was an invitation to Bruce's party. I didn't care to read what the party was for but I knew I was going. I turned on the news to find that another crime had happened, what a shocker. Then something about Harvey Dent... I only ever selectively listened to the news. Just my way of blocking out bullshit. It was Saturday and I didn't have to work today. The only 'work' I'd be doing today would be picking out an outfit for this evening. For the rest of the day, I just sat around my apartment. Eating and looking over a few new folders of my patients. The party would be starting soon now so I got dressed and ready. I wore a red dress that reached the floor, hugging tightly to all of my curves. I heard a car horn sound and I grabbed my purse before leaving. I climbed in and smiled at Alfred who smiled back at me.

"How are you this evening, ?"

He inquired.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you tonight?"

I returned the greeting.

"Very well, I assure you."

He responded. We continued to Bruce's home in silence. Alfred opened my door and helped me out. I nodded my thanks and walked inside. I scanned the sea of unfamiliar faces for at least one that I knew. I spotted Rachel and smiled to myself as I approached her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to me, questioningly. She smiled immediately once she turned fully around to me. She hugged me tight and examined my outfit.

"You look great tonight, Harley."

She told me.

"No way! You look beautiful."

I said, waving off her complement. I still didn't like it when people complemented me on my beauty. She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Harley! I want you to meet my fiancé, Harvey Dent."

She said, guiding me over to a man. I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you finally. I've heard so much about you."

I told him happily. He smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ."

He replied. We spoke for a while about politics and the government and got to know each other a bit better. Then, a shotgun shot rang out, causing all of us to scream and duck in fear. A man with green hair and face paint walked in with his shotgun and some goons following behind. They kept the guests in line.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. We are tonight's entertainment."

He said as he walked around. He took a bite of something and through it back on the plate.

"I've only got one question; _**where is**__ Harvey Dent_?"

He said, loud for all of us to hear. I looked behind me to find that Harvey had disappeared. I turned my eyes back to the man. He walked over to a group of women in the front, pointing the barrel of his gun at them. He stole one of the girl's champagne, taking a sip and the discarding the rest. He continued his interrogation.

"You know where Harvey is?"

He asked a woman, slapping her lightly and then grabbing another man's face.

"You know where he is? You know where I can find him? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little, hm?"

He inquired.

"No."

He answered for the man. He continued walking around. He came up to and older man.

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

The green haired man said, putting more food in his mouth.

"We're not intimidated by thugs."

The older man said boldly. The other gave a questioning look.

"You know, you remind me of my father."

He said, nodding his head as he put down the shotgun. He grabbed the mans face roughly and held a knife to him.

**_"I hated my father!"_**

The clown hissed angrily. Rachel began to move forward and I desperately tried to stop her, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her away.

_"Rachel, don't!"_

I whispered. She pulled away and looked at me fiercely.

"I can't just let this happen. Someone has to intervene."

She told me, continuing to the clown.

"Okay, stop."

She said, crossing her arms. The man froze and turned to Rachel.

"Well, hello beautiful."

He said, fixing his hair as he walked over to Rachel.

"You must be Harvey's squeeze...hm?"

He continued, pointing the knife at her.

"And you _are_ beautiful."

He said, walking around her. She tried her best to be brave but flinched in fear as he disappeared behind her then reappeared before her.

"You look nervous...is it the scars?"

He inquired.

"You wanna know how I got 'em? Com'mer!"

He grabbed her face and held the knife to her. She squirmed as best as she could but failed to escape.

_'Don't touch her...don't touch...don't...'_

I thought fearfully as he got closer to her. I reached my limit and marched over to them both.

"Don't touch her!"

I shouted as I hit the clown in his jaw. He fell to the ground and began to laugh. I stood in front of Rachel and started to back us away from the man. He stood up, still laughing.

"Whoo! That's quite a punch you've got there, blonde!"

He said, smiling. He looked at Rachel.

"How about you introduce me to your little friend, hm?"

The man suggested to Rachel. She didn't respond. He looked at me now.

"What's your name, _doll face_?"

He asked. I looked numbly at him, trying to mask all fear, all emotions.

"Harleen."

I told him dully.

"Well, if it isn't _Harleen. Harleen Quinzel_, as I live and breathe."

He said, as if he knew or was remembering who I was.

"My, you have grown so much. Though, _so have I_."

He said with a wink.

"And you_ are_?"

I inquired.

"You can call me Joker. _Just_ joker."

He said with a smile. I smiled half heartedly. He walked circles around me, nodding in approval.

"I really like what you've done with yourself. Very..._sleek_."

He breathed, trailing his fingers along my back and my hips and my waist. I shivered violently.

"I _really_ don't know who you are."

I told him with a frown. He stepped closer to me and I could feel his body heat. He traced the chain to my locket, following it down to my breasts. He grabbed the locket and opened it. He looked at it and smiled. He closed it again and put it back into my dress.

"I'm guessing you interrupted my talk with Rachel there because you were curious, hm?"

He teased. I shook my head.

"Not at all, I don't want to know you or how you got your scars. Now get out of here before-"

He took a fist full of my hair into his hand and yanked me closer. He put the knife on my cheek and proceeded to look at me in the eyes.

"We all have scars, what makes yours so fucking special?"

I asked. He frowned.

"My father was...a drinker...and a fiend. And one night, he goes of crazier than usual. Mommy runs to get the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. **Not. One. Bit.** _So,_ me watching, he takes the knife to her. _Laughing_ as he does it. He turns to me and asks _"Why so serious son?"_ He comes at me with the knife now, _"Why so serious son?!"_"

Joker put the blade in between my lips.

"He sticks the blade into my mouth. _"Lets put a smile on that face!"_ And..."

Joker tore into the side of my mouth with the blade. I screamed in pain and everyone gasped in shock and fear. He did the same to the other side. Blood oozed from the cuts and on to my tongue. I fell to the ground and cupped my hands over my mouth, trying to catch my falling blood. Joker forced my chin up so I was looking at him. He smiled down at me.

"Now you're even _more_ beautiful."

He whispered. I spat at him and he began to laugh.

"You've got a little fight in you, I like that."

He giggled, wiggling the knife in my face.

"Then you're gonna love me."

A gruff voice spoke. I began to lose vision as the batman and joker fought. I fell to the ground limply, losing my senses.


	9. Becoming His Little Harley Quinn

**Harley's POV**

I woke up in my bed slowly and glanced over at my clock. 7:08 am. I sighed and trudged over to the bathroom to wash my face. I almost screamed bloody murder when I caught sight of my reflection. It wasn't a nightmare. I had really been carved by that clown. I gently traced the stitched up wounds. I recognized it as Alfred's handy work.

"I'm sorry, I was too late..."

The same rugged voice from the evening before came from the doorway. I looked up to see batman there. I sighed.

"It isn't your fault. But I do regret going to Bruce's party now...I didn't even get to see him..."

I said. I focused on the dark guardian's face and I noticed that he was struggling to keep the concrete expression on his face. I looked away and when I looked back, he was gone. I ignored it, knowing it was a habit of his. I decided to shower, stripping myself of my pajamas. I made the water lukewarm but that didn't make my wounds burn any less. I was careful not to get any soap in the cuts. I toweled myself off and gingerly padded my wounds dry. I discarded my towel in my clothes hamper. I put on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts that barley covered my butt. I turned to my bed and plopped down on it. My eyes focused on a small white object on my pillow that I hadn't seen before I lied down. I grabbed it and brought it closer to my eyes. I couldn't read it and growled to myself. I grabbed my glasses off of my nightstand and put them on so I could read the text on the card.

'The clown prince fell in love with a harlequin.'

This puzzled me greatly. What did that mean? I turned the card over, more writing.

_'I'll be by soon to see you. -J'_

J? D-Did that mean Joker?! Oh god...no...I don't want to see him, not again. And especially not in my apartment. What did he want anyway? I tried my best throughout the day to calm myself but in the end, I began to pace nervously back and forth in front of my bed. It began to rain outside and that made me all the more uneasy. I used to love rain when I was younger, but ever since that car accident...I've begun to fear it. A lightning strike illuminated the room and I jumped in fear, spotting a figure in the back corner. His arms were crossed and his head was down.

"Miss me, Harls?"

He asked. He came forward with a smile.

"Don't call me that."

I said stiffly. His expression saddened.

"Aw, don't be like that, pooh. Do you really not remember me at all?"

He asked. I nodded.

"I have no idea who you really are. Why, should I?"

I inquired.

"I would think so, cupcake. We were together for quite a while."

He said, coming closer. I took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

I questioned. He smiled more.

"Open up your locket."

He ordered. I reached down into my shirt and pulled out the locket. I opened it to see a little note and a picture of me and a green haired boy.

"Don't forget about me. -J"

I read the note aloud. The joker smirked.

"W-when was this taken?"

I asked.

"Back in 10th grade."

He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I studied the picture more.

"So, this is you and I?"

Joker nodded.

_'Puddin', lets take a picture!'_

_He smiled shyly at me._

_'Anything for you, pooh.'_

_He replied._

I shook my head.

"Y-yes, I remember taking this picture now."

I said. The joker came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened further but I embraced him back. I wasn't scared anymore. This felt familiar, comforting. He was warm and soft, though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him.

"I've...missed you."

I whispered. Joker chuckled.

"How can you miss what you don't remember?"

He inquired. I hugged him tighter.

"I've always felt like something was missing, like I wasn't whole...but now, I feel whole...I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"You complete me, Harley."

Joker finished for me. He tenderly kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"I want you to join me Harley. Help me find and kill the batman. Together, we can take over Gotham, and over through it's dark knight."

He said with a small smile. I bit my lip, thinking.

"Don't do that."

He said sternly.

"Do what?"

I asked. He caressed my bottom lip with his thumb and I let it out of my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip."

He answered. I looked inquisitively at him.

"Why not?"

I questioned.

"Just don't, okay."

He said. I nodded, biting my lip again. My eyes widened and I released it as soon as I realized that I was doing it. This was wrong. I had a boyfriend. Though, he seemed more interested in my friend Rachel. He hadn't shown me any real affection in months. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt needed. I felt wanted.

"I'll help you."

I said with a smile. Joker grinned.

"Atta girl!"

He said cheerfully, kissing me sweetly. I kissed back and he let me go.

"First, is training."

He said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Training? What for?"

I questioned. He grinned.

"To make sure you aren't completely helpless. I won't always be able to protect you, and if that's what you expect of me, then you will be severely disappointed. You have to learn how to kill, how to fight and make it look effortless. Make it look smooth and clean, like art."

He said, throwing off his purple coat and blue sports jacket. He rolled up is sleeves and popped his knuckles and neck. He jiggled a little, like he was getting ready for a boxing match and I giggled. He frowned a bit.

"And to make sure you take this seriously, the one time I'll actually ask you to do so, every time you mess up or fail, I'll cut one of your stitches."

He said with a smile. I paled and swallowed hard. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Show me what you've got, sweet pea."

He said, beckoning for me to attack him. I nodded again and went into attack mode. I aimed a kick for his head, which he blocked. I tried a punch for his gut, another block. I began to think that he was good with combat from a distance, and tried to get in closer, believing it to be his week spot. I was dead wrong, he excelled even. He threw a few punches himself, each were either blocked or dodged and I felt proud. I aimed a false punch for his face and when he went to block it, I kicked him in the stomach. He went stumbling back a few steps, holding his gut, then began to laugh. I smiled a bit, unsure of my victory. He continued to laugh and I began to think that this part of training was over. He looked up at me his eyes burning with evil thoughts. He got me with an uppercut, then a kick to the chest. This landed me on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed, my eyes wide in fear of the fact that I couldn't inhale, all I could do was cough out the air I didn't have to spare. He grabbed my hand and helped me up, patting me on the back with a smile on his painted lips.

"Never, **EVER** hesitate. You either kill the victim, or hesitate and become the victim."

He told me. I nodded, air returning to my lungs.

"Alright, you seem to have combat down but killing, I'll have to teach you that. But lets see first about a costume. Unless you want people to know who you are..."

I shook my head 'no'.

"Good. Lets get to work."

He said, motioning for me to follow him. He walked to the door and through me a pair of heels. I put them on and walked over to him.

"Where are we going?"

I asked. He continued to walk and I had no choice but to follow. He took me behind my apartment to a black car. He got in on the driver's side and I got in on the passenger's side. We drove in silence to a costume store.

"Find something you can move around in easily. I'll meet you back up by the register."

He said, leaning against the counter. The cashier was terrified obviously and I smirked as I walked off. I skimmed through the store's selection.

_'Black and red...Black and red...'_

I thought as I continued my search. I found black and red opaque tights, and black and red corset top, black shoes, and some white, black and red face paint. I came up to the joker with all of the stuff and he reached over the front counter, grabbing some bags to put my costume supplies in. Joker handed me a gun and walked to the door.

"Kill her."

He said simply. My eyes widened and I looked around, noticing that we were the only three in the store. I nodded and he headed out to the car, waiting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening my eyes. I cracked a smile and shot her, right in the head. Her blood and brain matter splattered on the window behind her. I walked out of the store and hopped in the Joker's car.

"Good job, baby doll."

Joker praised, patting my thigh and I smiled.

"Thank you, daddy."

I said. He grinned at the new nickname.

"Mmm, I like that."

He purred. I blushed a bit.

"Now, a nickname for you..."

He said, thinking.

"How about, Harley Quinn?"

I asked. He smiled at me.

"Perfect."

He said. He drove us to the east end and led me into a cozy, decaying apartment.

"This'll be your home for the evening. I want you to put your costume on so I can see what it looks like on you. The bathroom is over there on the left."

He said, pointing where I was to go. I walked down the dim hallway and closed the door behind me. I stripped of my clothes and slipped into my tights, hooked my corset in the back, put on my shorts again and slid on my black shoes. I finally did the makeup, making sure not to get it in my wounds. I painted my face with white, then black around my eyes and red on my lips. I took the two hair ties off of my wrists and put my golden locks in messy pig tails. I looked in the mirror, I really looked and found that I actually liked what I saw. I opened the door and turned off the light when I left. I walked as seductively as I could so that my nerves wouldn't show. Joker was sitting on the couch, intensely watching the news. More on Harvey Dent I guessed. I stood there shyly, waiting for his dark brown eyes to focus on me. When they finally did, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his grimace curled into a grin. He stood to his feet and clapped as he circled me. He smacked my ass hard and I yelped in surprise.

"Very nice, pumpkin. I like the makeup too."

He hummed, pulling me close.

"I'm glad you like it, pud'."

I said sweetly, suffixing the name puddin'. I heard his switch blade open and he hooked it on one of my stitches, causing me to wince in pain.

"Daddy still has to punish you though, baby girl."

He whispered into my ear. I shivered in fear. I swallowed and thought quick.

"Isn't there anything else I can do to atone for my mistake, daddy?"

I asked, pursing my bottom lip. He looked at me sternly.

"I don't know..."

He said, not wanting to let me get out of my punishment. I panicked and got down on my knees, ready to beg.

"Pretty please, Mistah' J?"

I pleaded. He looked at me silently for a while and I instinctively bit my lip as nerves filled my body. He narrowed his eyes and crouched down to my level. He grabbed my jaw forcefully and stared right through me.

"You make me want to bit that lip."

He growled, crushing his lips against mine in a fiery kiss. I kissed back out of habit and he bit my lip roughly, making it bleed. I groaned in pain and pleasure. This is what I had been missing. Thrills, danger, love, lust, a man's touch. His touch. In this moment I realized that I never really wanted to be with Bruce...and he never wanted to be with me. He was just using me to get close to Rachel. I cared for Bruce of course, but I didn't feel this way around him. This is what I wanted. I smirked and stood to my feet. I offered my hand to him and he stood too. I led him to the bedroom, I knew where it was because I had passed by it as I went to the bathroom. I sat Joker down on the end of the bed and sat is his lap with a devious smile. He smiled just as wickedly.

"I adore that kind of smile on you, Harley girl."

He said slowly. I chuckled a bit as he let himself fall back onto the bed with me on top of him. He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Hmmm...y'know, Harls..."

He began. He smirked and flipped me underneath him swiftly.

"I like to be the one to dominate, if you don't mind."

He said, kissing down my neck to my breast, and to my belly button. I sighed in anticipation as he took off my shorts and jester tights. He smirked at my pierced hips and I looked away.

"The more I explore your body, the more surprises I run into...I love it."

He said with a smile. I blushed and closed my eyes in embarrassment. He grinned and came back up, kissing me roughly. I grinned to myself, feeling his growing arousal nudge against my inner thigh. I began to rub it through his slacks and he moaned, making me want to moan as well.

**Joker's POV**

I opened my blade again but she didn't seem to notice. I opened my eyes and peered up at her, still kissing her. Her eyes were closed and I wanted to smile. I ran my finger over her stitches to which she did not react either. I then swiftly cut two of her stitches. She moaned into my mouth in pain and sat up. She held the side of her face and felt the two cut stitches. She turned to me with a pout.

"Jeez daddy, you said you would only cut one for each mistake."

She said angrily. I smiled.

"I did cut one for each mistake."

I said slyly. She frowned more.

"What was my second mistake?"

She inquired, truly not knowing. I paused for a moment.

"Never mind it. The lesson is, you can't get out of punishment, especially not mine. You can't atone by stroking my cock."

I said coolly. Her eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"I wasn't doing that to get out of my punishment. I was doing it because I wanted to! It's you who started it anyways!"

She said, pointing her finger at me.

**Harley's POV**

He looked at me, perplexed.

"Wanted to?"

He inquired. I blushed and nodded.

"We were close right? So haven't we been together for about 20 years now...kinda, I mean...well...not technically but...you know...I...er...ya see-"

He pushed his lips against mine aggressively and I slowly melted into the kiss.

"You talk a lot, doll face."

He said, breaking the kiss only for a moment.

"You. Should rest."

He said between kisses. I hummed a bit on the thought.

"I don't have any Pjs..."

I said, taking a breath.

"You've got your birthday suit, hm?"

He laughed, biting my lip. I wanted to pout but chuckled instead.

"Nice try, clown."

I said. He sighed and walked over to his closet. He took a dress shirt off of its hanger and flung it at me.

"Good enough for ya, princess?"

He asked with a smirk. I shrunk a bit and nodded. He walked into the other bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

"W-will you be coming to bed with me?"

I questioned. He looked at me with a sympathetic smile. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek gently.

" 'Course."

He said before walking back into the bathroom. He put most of his hair into a stubby ponytail then grabbed something off the counter top. I took this chance while he was busy to change into his shirt. I neatly put my clothes on an empty set of hangers and closed the closet. I sat crisscross on the bed and waited for Joker to come out as I watched him shift about the small space. I started making faces and goofing off as I grew impatient. He put a bobby pin in his mouth as he gathered up the loose hairs in his face.

"I can see you, sweet cheeks."

He said, taking the bobby pin from between his teeth and put the green strands up. I stopped making faces and just watched silently as he continued what he was doing. He turned on the sink and applied a wet washcloth to his face to remove the makeup. When he was finished, he flicked off the bathroom light and began to undress. The only light, filtered in through the window. The moon was full tonight and it was beautiful. When I turned my focus back on Joker, he was down to his boxers and I hopped up and ran to the bathroom across the hall to wash my face, as an escape from my own blush and dirty thoughts. I gently scrubbed the makeup off and dried my face with a towel. I walked back in calm and slowly and got into the queen sized bed next to Joker. He stared at me and I stared back, an off glance at his scars every so often. He started to play with the stitches he had cut and frowned.

"I'll fix those back up for you tomorrow."

He said. I didn't say anything, I was too astonished by his handsome looks that grew when he took off that war paint.

"Is it the scars, Harl?"

He inquired. I shook my head.

"To be completely honest, your just so breathtaking."

I whispered. He smirked.

"The only breathtaking one here is you, darling."

He told me. I turned red and thought on how to change the subject.

"Have you always been such a charmer?"

I asked with a smile. He smiled to and chuckled.

"Ever since I met you."

He answered. I have an inquisitive look.

"Why do you say that?"

I asked. He smiled more and began to trace my stitches over and over again.

"Because, you were the first girl I ever talked to and fell in love with."

He told me honestly. I snuggled closer into him and smiled.

"What's your real name?"

I questioned. I felt him stiffen.

"Why would you want to know my real name? All you really should be call me is Joker, Boss, and some of those little nicknames I enjoy."

He said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Just curious. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

I said, closing my eyes. I felt him shift a bit.

"Jack."

He whispered. I smiled brightly to myself.

"Goodnight, Jack."

I said quietly.

"Sweet dreams, Harls."

He replied.


	10. Mother

**Joker's POV**

"Jack, get to your room."

My mother whispered to me.

"Wha-"

The door slammed open and my father walked through. He came right up to my mother and began to beat her.

"You bitch! Fucking sleeping around for money like a damned whore! What's wrong with you?!"

He screamed at her. I winced as he kept hitting her. She got away, only for a moment.

"MARTHA!"

My father screamed at the top of his lungs as he went after her again. She ran to the kitchen, arming herself with a knife. She held it shakily as the tears poured from her eyes. I couldn't move, my father had knocked me to the ground and I couldn't get up. I couldn't move to save her... He took the knife to her, laughing loud and wildly as he sliced and stabbed her, blood splattering everywhere.

"Mother!"

I called almost silently to her. Her body slid down to the floor.

"Run...Jack"

She breathed before slumping over.

"Mother!"

I yelled. My father towered over me with a wicked smile.

I shot up in bed, gasping for air. I tried not to cry but I was already sobbing. I was drenched in sweat and my skin was burning. I felt a fragile hand on my shoulder. Out of fear I grabbed the wrist tightly and turned around. Harley cried out in pain and I slowly released her. I fell back onto the mattress and sighed, wiping my forehead clear of sweat. Harley stayed sitting up and I looked at her with guilt.

"Sorry."

I mumbled.

"You were talking in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

She asked calmly, not looking at me directly. I nodded. She lifted up the blanket and forced me to sit up.

"Harley, what are you doing?"

I questioned. She didn't respond as she got behind me and crossed her legs.

"Lean back."

She ordered. I was confused but did as she said.

"Now close your eyes and relax."

She said. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. She began to gently stroke my hair.

"Hushabye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, my little baby  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little horses  
Dapples and Greys, Pintos and Bays  
All the pretty little Horses

Way down yonder  
In the meadow  
Poor little baby cryin' Mamma  
Birds and the butterflies  
Flutter 'round his eyes  
Poor little baby cryin' Mamma

Hushabye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, my little baby  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses  
Dapples and Greys, Pintos and Bays  
All the pretty little Horses"

She sang softly. It was soothing but sad all at once. She continued this over and over again until I fell asleep.

**Harley's POV**

Joker had seemingly fallen asleep and I looked over at the clock. 2:06 am. I gently slide out from under his resting head, careful not to wake him. I tip toed to the hall bathroom and turned on the light. I sighed, spotting the already purple mark where Joker had grabbed me. I took the hair ties out of my hair and tried to untangle as many knots as I could by just running my fingers through my hair. I flicked off the light and returned to the warm bed. I turned my back to Joker and fell asleep.


	11. Freak

**Harley's POV**

When my eyes opened, I could tell the sun was up. I rose slowly and stretched. I turned to find that Joker wasn't next to me anymore. I thought nothing of it, but I knew that I felt empty again. I heard the television turn on in the living room and I smiled to myself. I quietly walked into the living room to see joker in a pair of purple sweats and a black T-shirt. He wasn't in his makeup and I still couldn't help but stare at him. He smiled at me and patted his lap for me to come sit on it. I gently positioned myself on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck.

"Didn't know you were a morning person."

I commented sarcastically with a quiet yawn. In actuality, it was around noon. I could tell though that he had been up for quite a while longer than I had. He kissed my neck and I smiled.

"I used to have a normal job so I'm used to getting up early."

He answered. I heard his stomach growl and I smirked.

"Breakfast?"

I asked.

"Please."

He replied. I hopped out of his lap and padded over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found eggs, cheese, milk. Everything I'd need for an omelet. I easily found a frying pan and got to work. In no time I was done and handed Joker his plate. He nodded his thanks and I sat down at his feet with my own plate.

"That'll be enough for you, right?"

I inquired.

"Yes. Thanks Harley."

He said with a small smile and began to eat. When we were both done, he spoke.

"Harley, I need you to get dressed in your outfit and makeup, okay? Daddy's got a meeting and he wants you to come along."

He said. I nodded and took his plate, putting it in the sink with mine. I went into the hall bathroom and found a brush there, I assumed Joker had gone out and bought it while I was still asleep. I brushed out my hair and put it into pigtails again like the night before. I did my makeup and got dressed. As I did my own process in becoming Harley Quinn, Jack did his own transformation into The Joker. We got in his car and drove off to wherever this meeting was. He stopped the car, parking. He quickly tossed me a knife, the same make as his but the handle was red.

"Juuuuust in case there's a little trouble."

He said with a wink. We got out of the car and walked inside the building. We went in through a door that was unguarded, in the middle of them all speaking to a man on a TV screen.

"How soon can you move the money?"

Said one man. I recognized him as Maroni.

" I already have. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe."

Said the Asian man on the TV.

"_Ha ha ho ho he he ha ha ho ho ha he ha_... And I thought _my_ jokes were bad!"

Joker said sarcastically as all of them noticed his presence. I hid slightly behind him but everyone saw me anyway. Most of the men whistled and hooted at me. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Joker took a seat and I sat delicately in his lap, like a lap-dog.

"Who is little blonde girl?"

Asked a man with a thick, undistinguished accent. Joker ignored the question. I scoffed.

"Little girl!? I am a _full grown woman_, thank you very much!"

I retorted to the man. He shrugged and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Harley."

Joker said, a sign that he was less then amused with my action. I crossed my arms and retracted my tongue.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off."

Said another unidentified man. He seemed to be black from what I could tell.

"How about a magic trick?"

Joker inquired, sticking the point of a pencil into the table.

"I'm gonna make this pencil disappear."

In one swift motion, I held Gambol's approaching crony at point, a knife against his throat. I then slammed his head into the table, the pencil going through his ocular cavity and killing him.

"TA-DA!"

I exclaimed with a smile. They all stared at me in shock, all but The Joker.

"Oh, and by the way, the suit? It wasn't cheap. You oughta know, you bought it!"

The black man rose in obvious anger.

"Sit. I want to hear proposition."

Said the man with the Russian accent.

The black man glared at Joker, who indicated the Russian in agreement. The other sat reluctantly.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you... I mean, what happened? Did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy like me..."

"A freak..."

Said the black man.A few mob members snickered. Joker was visibly annoyed.

"A guy like me... Look, listen... I know why you choose to have your little, ahem, "group therapy" sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night: the Batman. You see, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfortunately. Dent? He's just the beginning. And as for the, uh, television's,"

he pointed to the man on the TV.

"so-called "plan" - Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him, and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them, and...

He pointed to the Asian again and he covered his camera with his hand and turned it off.

"What do you propose?"

The Russian asked.

"It's simple. We, uh, kill the Batman."

Joker replied. The mobsters laughed.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?"

Asked Maroni.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

Joker answered.

"How much you want?"

The Russian inquired.

"Uh, half."

Joker said. The whole room laughed except for me and Joker.

"You're crazy."

The black man said.

"No, I'm not. No, **I'm not**. Look, if we don't deal with this now, pretty soon little, uh, Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."

Joker said, pointing to the black man. Gambol stood up, enraged.

"Enough from the clown!"

Gambol yelled. Joker and I stepped back and Joker opened his coat to reveal a chain of hand grenades.

"Ah, ta ta ta... Let's not _"blow"_ this out of proportion."

Joker said, jiggling the chain.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"

Gambol asked, furious still.

"Yeah."

Joker and I answered together.

"I'm putting the word out. Five hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first."

Gambol roared.

"Alright, so, listen, why don't you gimme a call when you wanna start taking things a little more seriously. Here's my card."

He said, leaving a Joker card on the table and we backed out of the room. We both walked back to the car and got in. Joker started the car and we sped off.

"So, did the meeting go well? I can't really tell..."

I said, confused. He smiled a bit.

"I don't know either."

He said, laughing. I began to laugh too. He was such a nut and I loved it.

"Next, I'm gonna introduce you to my men."

He told me, his eyes still focused on the road.

"Yes, sir."

I said cheerily with a smile. He drove us to a warehouse and all of the men turned to Joker.

"Hey boss!"

They all greeted him.

"Men, I have someone that I'd like all of you to meet. Harley!"

He called for me and I shyly walked inside. Joker put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. They all whistled and growled at me in approval.

"This is my doll, Harley Quinn. And as such, if I am not here, she will be in charge. Make her feel welcomed. Also, if any of you touch her, I will not hesitate to feed your genitals to the hyenas."

He said with a dark smile and pointed over to the huge hyenas. They all turned pale and swallowed nervously. I smirked and strutted as I followed Joker to his office. I felt all of the henchmen's eyes on me as my hips swayed side to side. What can I tell ya'? I like being seen but untouchable. It made me feel good. I looked around and spotted a balance beam.

"Puddin', is that _a balance beam?_"

I gasped eagerly. He squinted to clear up the far off object.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. I wonder why it's here..."

He thought to himself.

"Can I go play on it?"

I inquired hopefully. Joker looked at me in slight confusion as I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Sure, go on ahead."

He said with a smile. I squealed in delight and skipped over to it. It was a bit dusty but I didn't mind. At one end of the beam was a springboard and I clapped in glee.

"Uh, boss, what's she doin'?"

Asked one man. Joker shrugged, stumped. I went to the other side of the beam. Mats and foam pits, tumbling pads, everything I'd ever want in a personal gymnasium. I stretched as I always did before any sort of beam routine. I ran to the springboard and hopped up gracefully onto the balance beam. I poised myself as I switched frets to warm up my senses to the small amount of space I could land on. I placed my right leg in front of the other, readying myself to balance on my hands. I carefully leaned forward and put all of my weight on my hands, balancing myself perfectly. I spread my legs slowly, changing back and forth their direction. I pointed them both at the ceiling again and shifted my weight into one hand now. I soon put my other hand back on the beam and leaned back into a bridge. I then straightened myself again and poised myself once more. I did a backhand spring and finally a backflip off of the beam and landed perfectly on the mat. I smiled to myself and ran back over to Joker, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What's wrong Mistah' J?"

I inquired with a smile.

"I had no idea you could do any of that..."

He replied, still stunned. I shrugged.

"Yeah. I've been in gymnastics since I was five."

I told him with a smile. He grabbed my hand and continued to his office. He closed the door and sat at his desk. He made some phone calls as he put together a plan for another bank heist. I got bored and I didn't really want to bother Joker.

"Do ya mind if I practice in here?"

I asked Joker.

"As long as you don't break anything, I won't have to break you."

He said, not looking up from the paper he was scribbling on. I did a hand stand and began to walk around the room on my hands.

"Ohhh...is that a threat? Or a promise?"

I teased bitterly.

"I am a man of my word, Harley."

He relied, turning to me in his chair. I stood on my feet now and crossed my arms.

"I'd certainly hope so, boss..."

I said, starting to walk on my hands again. He frowned and turned back to his work. I passed a shelf that had all of these figurines on them and I looked at them for a bit. I focused on them for so long, I didn't even notice my legs wobbling towards the fragile tableaus. I tried to gain control but it was too late, my foot swept one of the figurines off the shelf. It hit the ground, shattering into messy pieces.

"Fuck."

I whispered and flopped over onto the floor.

"What the-"

I heard Joker push out of his chair and we locked eyes. His eyes focused on the figure and I winced. He growled and approached me slowly. I tried to prepare myself as best I could for whatever was to come. He grabbed one of my pigtails, yanking me up to my feet. I cringed in pain but stayed silent. His brown eyes were molten with anger and mine were awash with ocean blue. He slapped me at full force and I winced in sheer agony. It burned. It hurt so much worse than I had originally anticipated. I think it was because of his leather gloves.

"I told you not to break anything. But what did you do? You broke something. And not just anything, my favorite figurine..."

He seethed through his teeth. I fought the urge to cry and kept on a sorry face.

"I'm real sorry Mistah' J. I promise to fix."

I said, dropping to my knees and picked up the pieces. He sighed and went back to work. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it open. I dropped the fake Boston accent.

"Hello, yes, this is Harleen. Oh my god...I...how did he manage to? A piece of glass, huh? Yes I do. I'll be in as soon as possible, Doctor Leland. Goodbye."

I shut my phone and sighed.

"Who was that?"

Joker inquired.

"My boss."

I replied. Joker smirked. He came down to me, holding my face.

"I'm your boss now, Harley."

He replied before getting to work again. What was I going to do? Give up the only man that has ever given me the affection that I wanted? I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to I could never. He would probably kill me...and again, the thrill of being at deaths door was always appealing to me... I guess I'm here to stay.


	12. A Lesson in Manners

**Harley's POV**

I sat on Joker's desk, doing my nails as he threw darts at a poorly drawn picture I did of Gambol.

"Harley, I find it ridiculous that this man believes that I need to be taught manners."

He commented to me.

"It is to laugh, huh, Mistah' J?"

I said with a smile.

"I ask you Harley, who has better manners than me?"

He inquired.

"No one puddin'."

I replied. He smiled.

"I believe Gambol needs to be taught a lesson."

He declared. I clapped in glee and smiled at him. He dug through his files and pulled out an address book.

"Gonna call in a specialist, boss?"

I asked. He smiled at me.

"No no, just an old friend who's dying to do me a favor."

He said, his grin reaching his ears. I paused for a moment.

"You need a hair cut, babe."

I said, examining his hair more closely. I walked over to his chair.

"Come on, puddin'."

I said, patting the leather of the chair. He sighed and took a seat in the chair. I draped a towel over his neck and body. I took out a pair of salon scissors and a comb along with a spray bottle. I combed out his hair and sprayed it a few times with water then combed it again.

"Don't look so nervous. I'm just gonna cut off the split ends. Here, make your little phone call while I do it to distract yourself."

I said, kissing his nose. I handed him the phone and got to work. I could hear everything being said on the phone between the two.

"Hello?"

Said a man on the other line.

"Hello again, Charlie."

Joker purred.

"Hey boss. What's up?"

The man inquired.

"I need your help again. Round up the others and we'll meet in the usual place, alright?"

Joker asked.

"Yeah. What are we doing this time?"

The man asked.

"Oh we just need to teach some little pig manners."

He said with a grin.

"Alright, I'll get everyone there by tomorrow."

The man replied.

"Good. See ya!"

Joker hung up.

"All done baby."

I said with a smile.

"Thanks doll."

He replied, kissing me sweetly.

"You'll be coming too, you know that right, Harls?"

He said. I nodded.

"Yeah yeah."

I said, walking away in the direction of the balance beam. He pulled me into his chest and I gasped in surprise. He kissed me tenderly at first but became increasingly passionate as the seconds ticked away. He picked me up and I squealed happily as he carried me off. We had a bedroom here at the warehouse and we often stayed here opposed to Joker's apartment.

The next day

We met up with Charlie and the others and headed out to Gambol's alleged hideout. We came up, to a body guard, standing tall. i smiled at him and he smiled slightly confused back at me.

"Hi there, big boy! We have something that we think your boss is gonna want to see..."

I said happily. I got in my tippy toes and whispered into the man's ear.

_"We killed the Joker!"_

I giggled. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, letting us through.

"Yo, Gambol, there's somebody here for you. They say they just killed the Joker."

The bodyguard said a we filed into the room.

"They brought the body."

He added. Two men carried Joker in the black plastic bag. The rest of the men stayed back. I sat idly next to the "body" and waited. They dropped it on the table and Gambol ripped the plastic, revealing Joker's face.

"So dead, that's 500..."

Gambol mumbled, setting down his pool cue.

"How 'bout alive?"

Joker growled, sitting up and sticking his blade in Gambol's mouth. The other men in our group held the bodyguards a gun point.

"Harls, would you like to do the honors?"

He inquired with a demented grin. I nodded excitedly.

"Right away, Puddin'!"

I giggled, walking over to Gambol and taking Joker's knife in my hand now, and shoving it back into Gambol's mouth. I grinned at him.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?"

I inquired. Gambol glared at me.

"Well, I work for this charming fella,"

I began, gesturing to Joker. He smiled and waved, I blew a kiss and winked.

"And...he always liked me to come to work with a smile on my face. But I'd usually forget to smile. I was always eager to please him but I just couldn't smile. So one day, he decided to help me out a bit. He stuck a blade I'm my mouth. Actually, I think this is the same blade, isn't it, Mistah' J?"

I asked, quickly sidetracking from the story. Joker nodded. I turned my eyes back to Gambol's.

"And...he did this to me...at first, I hated them. But I've come to accept them...I think you'll learn the same."

I sneered, cutting into his left cheek. Gambol fell to the ground, passed out from shock and the pain.

"Now you'll keep that nasty little smirk on your face forever."

I hissed, stepping over Gambol's unconscious body. I smiled and skipped over to Joker. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my shoulder blade.

"Now, our operation is small, but there's a lot of potential for "aggressive" expansion. So, which one of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? Oh, there's only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have..."

Joker broke a pool cue over his knee.

"Tryouts."

He finished. He threw the two splintered pieces on the ground in front of the men that were working for Gambol.

"Make it fast."

I mumbled as Joker and I walked out of the room, hand in hand.


	13. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

We got in the car and went back to the warehouse. My phone went off.

"Hello? Oh, hey...I-I've been busy...not exactly...well yeah I mean- Bruce...no. I'm just...I can't talk right now...because I'm at work. Sh-she did? I see...I...I can't explain it right now...I know...I know I have. But Bruce, I a cannot be the only one trying. You always disappear, and I hardly ever see you...you don't even try...you never have time for me anyway so I don't fucking understand why when I finally don't have the time, you become interested in our relationship! Just...! Oh my god! Stop being so selfish! You driving me out of my mind right now, okay?! I have to go! Bye."

I slammed my phone closed. I held it tightly in my hand and threw it against a wall, smashing it. I felt eyes on me and remembered who was next to me. Joker cleared his throat.

"Sorry 'bout that Mistah' J."

I said, turning to him with a guilty smile. He frowned and exhaled loudly.

"Who's _Bruce_?"

He inquired in a dark, threatening tone. I bit my lip, hesitating.

**"Who is he?"**

Joker growled fiercely, grabbing my face roughly. I whimpered a bit in fear.

"H-he's my boyfriend. _Technically..._"

I said, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Boyfriend...when was I going to know about this?"

He yelled angrily. I frowned.

"I had a life before you came along alright? I had a job and I have a boyfriend! You gave me no time to clean things up! I'm all...fucked because of you!"

I shouted. Joker grabbed me by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"Get rid of him."

He hissed. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to just do that because you told me, alright?! I'm not your damned lap dog-"

"Listen here, my little Harlequin. You are by all means mine. You are mine to do whatever I want with. You are my little pup and you need to be trained, house broken. Either it can be done easily, or I will have to start introducing punishment again...your choice."

He hissed menacingly. I didn't answer, I just glared at him. He returned it icily. Without warning, I felt pain traced throughout my body. I groaned in pain and he chuckle darkly. He carved;

'Joker's'

Into my forearm.

"Mmm keep singing for me...you've got a beautiful voice Harls..."

He laughed.

"B-Bastard..."

I choked out. He slammed me hard against the wall.

"What was that, pet? You'll have to speak up."

He said into my ear.

"Go to hell."

I spat, kneeing him as hard as I could in the manly-man parts. He didn't laugh that one off and I smirked to myself. I got a few of my things while he was doubled over in pain. As I left he spoke.

"You be back soon enough, Harleen. You need me."

I stopped in my tracks, haunted by the sound of my full first name roll off of his tongue. It sent sickening shivers down my spine. I turned to him, daring to question my own independence.

"I hope you're wrong."

I said quietly, leaving. I took a cab home and walked into my apartment. The scent was a bit musky, an indication that it had been vacant for about a month or so. It was good to be home, but the emptiness bothered me.

'Time to forget this ever even happened...Time to re-forget The Joker.'

I sighed to myself. This was going to be difficult. I called Doctor Leland, begged for my job back and patched things up with Bruce. I had to kill Harley Quinn and let Harleen come back.


	14. Should've, Would've, Could've

**Harley's POV**

I had been living on my own for a while...after that fight...I needed to have my space. And as far as I could tell, Joker didn't give a crap. I decided to go shopping and just to make sure I wouldn't be recognized, I put on a surgical mask to cover up my scars and black wig. I skimmed the selections and found an amazing black dress. I quickly payed for it, so excited to take it back home, that I didn't even let her bag or touch it.I bumped into Bruce and sighed to myself.

"Sorry, sir."

I apologized, walking off.

"No it's fine. Are you alright, miss?"

He inquired. I looked back and nodded. On my way out, an alarm went off before I could get out of the door. I clutched the dress to myself. A security guard ran up to me and grabbed the dress.

"Hey! Let go! I payed for this fair and square!"

I shouted, pulling my dress back.

"I know, just let me take the security divorce off!"

He explained. I yanked the dress from his grip. I grabbed an arm off of a plastic model in the display window and hit him with it.

"You ain't taking me back to the slammer, John law!"

I yelled at him. I ran away to the changing rooms. I started to change into my costume as fast as I could.

**Bruce's POV**

All hell began to break loose and I ran up to the cashier.

"Where did she go?"

I asked calmly. The woman pointed to the changing room. I ran in there and ran all the way to the end of the row of rooms. The final door was the only one that was closed. I knocked gently on the door.

"Miss, please come out. There's been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm sure you don't want to go to jail for something as silly as-"

The door burst open and an enraged Harley Quinn stepped out.

"I tried being good, I really did! But they just couldn't let me move on..."

She ran past me and out of the building. I knew that I had to get into my suit a get her.

**Harley's POV**

I ran down alley after alley and I saw the Bat's silhouette engulf me from above. I ran faster, trying to lose him but I couldn't no matter what I did. Batman pursued me to the top of the building and I was trapped.

"Why can't ya just leave me alone B-man? What do ya stand to gain from saving my butt all the time? It can't be just because it is the right thing to do...right?"

I inquired. He was silent for a long time but I waited patiently for an answer.

"I can finally do what I should have been doing...protecting and caring for you...Harleen..."

He said in a saddened voice.

"H-Harleen? How do ya know my real name? Have ya been stalking me, ya creepy bat?!"

I accused. He sighed.

"Harley, I should have told you this from the start."

He said, beginning to remove his mask. I wished that Joker had been there, at least I did until I saw his face.

"Bruce!"

I gasped. He put the mask back on and I felt the tears sting my eyes. I ran full speed towards him and punched him as hard as I could, knocking him to the ground. I jumped on top of him and continuously hit him with all the strength that I could muster. The news copters shined their lights on us as I hit him.

**Joker's POV**

I sat there in my office, watching with a grin as Harley whaled on Batman.

_"Good girl, Harls."_

I whispered to myself.

**Harley's POV**

"You bastard! How could you- how could you do this t-to mee-ee-e!? **I fucking hate you! I hate you so much, Bruce!** And not just for _this_! I hate you because_ you never loved me_! You just _used me_! Used me to get _Rachel_...and...w-when you _couldn't_ have her...you saw _me_ as a _tool to get her some how, huh?!_ You're no better than Joker! I-I...*hick*...**I hate you both**!"

I sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I instinctively got out of his hold.

**Joker's POV**

Harley said a lot of things to the Bat and began to sob on his chest. As much as I hated to admit it, I was slightly bothered by the closeness of the two. Why was my Harley crying in another mans arms?

**Harley's POV**

I stood and whipped away the tears, smearing my makeup all over the place. He stood up, the same permanent frown on his face. He wrapped his arms around me again but I couldn't get free.

**"Let go of me! Bastard! Let go!"**

I shouted.

**Joker's POV**

She began to fight back and some relief managed to settle within me. The bat spoke now, though I hadn't any idea what either him or Harley were saying.

**Harley's POV**

"Harley...I never wanted to hurt you. And you're wrong, I didn't use you. I really do love you. You left me for the Joker. You mistook the brotherly affection I have for Rachel as something completely different. Jealousy has made you blind."

He told me, holding me tighter. The tears fell over and over again and I couldn't stop them. Bruce loosened his hold on me and lifted me up to his level, kissing me passionately. I didn't fight it.

**Joker's POV**

My eyes widened. She was kissing him! Harley was kissing the Bat! I was ready to tear him a new one. I squeezed hard on the apple in my left hand. She wasn't even fighting it!

**Harley's POV**

I welcomed it, the last kiss I would ever receive. I was going to savor it no matter what. Because after tonight, there will be no more Harley Quinn. No more Harleen Quinzel. I would be erasing myself from this planet, from this worthless, irredeemable life. I felt love, I felt it in his kiss, in his embrace... For once, I felt something coming from Bruce.

**Joker's POV**

I hurled the apple at my shelf of figurines, all of them tumbling down and shattering on the floor.

"Damn it..."

I cursed to myself.

**Harley's POV**

I couldn't help but get carried away and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I slipped my hand under his mask and hooked my fingers into his short black hair. Well, short compared to Joker's hair. I had to resist the urge to pull off his mask completely. The copters were still there filming the entire ordeal. I pulled away breathlessly.

"Let me go. Please..."

I pleaded. He walked past me and I took that as a sign to get going. I climbed down the latter and walked back to my apartment. I fell onto my bed and sighed, exhausted. I reluctantly got up and showered, then changed into my pjs. I plopped back onto my bed. I looked over at my nightstand lazily, seeing the mangled pieces of that figurine I had yet to fix and a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Might as well do it..."

I said, gathering up the pieces of the figurine. I got my superglue and sat in my living room. I turned on the TV for background noise.

"Tell them your name."

Purred a voice. His voice. One I didn't ever want to hear again. Joker...I looked up at the screen in sheer horror to see grainy footage of a man wearing a Batman suit. My eye locked onto the screen.

"Brian... Douglas."

The man said, eyes closed tightly.

"Are you the real Batman?"

Joker asked. Brian paused for a while.

"No."

He answered. Joker giggled.

"No?"

He questioned.

"No."

Brian repeated. Joker chuckled some.

"No? Then why do you dress up like him?"

He grabbed the mask off of Brian's face and dangled it in front of the camera.

"Whooo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Joker teased.

"Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

Brian replied, almost in a pleading tone.

"Oh you do, Brian. You really do. Yeah."

Joker growled, pulling on Brian's hair. Brian began to whimper in fear.

"Oh shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hmm? Look at me. **LOOK AT ME!**"

He roared at the helpless cop. He turned the camera on himself.

"You see? This is how _crazy_ Batman's made Gotham! You want _order_ in Gotham? Batman must take off his _mask_ and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people _will die_. Starting tonight. _I'm a man of my word_. **AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

The footage cut out and I was shaking. I couldn't help but shiver. All of the lights in my apartment went out and I almost screamed. My heart sank. I darted my eyes all around me, searching for something or someone.

**_"Hee hoo ha ha ha ha ha!"_**

I jumped in surprise of the booming laughter.

"_Harrrrrley...come out to plaaaay...__**ha ha ha!**_"

I heard his voice as though it were all around me, I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. I stood to my feet and walked around quietly, finding my way through the darkness.

_"Theeeeere you are Harley..."_

He purred. I froze in fear and waited. And waited and waited. Nothing happened. I began to move again but was tackled to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Gotcha!"

Joker laughed, pinning me down on the ground by my shoulders.

"Here you _are_, my little Harley. I was starting to get worried."

He said in an amused tone.

"Ya miss me or somethin'? That's a first..."

I commented coldly in my fake Boston accent. He smiled for a moment.

"_Silly_ Harley, I _always_ worry about you."

He said. I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I saw that little _performance_ of yours on that roof. How _touching_, you've fallen for the Bat. Haven't you, _Harley_?"

His voice frighteningly calm.

"Heh heh, you saw that huh?"

I asked sheepishly. He nodded.

"L-look, puddin', it wasn't my fault! H-he! That damn **bat** kissed me!"

I told him in desperation.

"Oh I _know_, but you didn't even _fight_ back. You _liked_ it, _didn't you Harls?_"

He inquired, standing up. I coward a bit.

"Puddin', you don't understand!"

I told him, standing to my feet. He frowned and pushed me into the wall behind me. I was terrified. He walked over to me, danger was thick in the air between us.

"And wha-t is it exactly that I am no-t understanding?"

He questioned through his teeth. He pinned me there. He gently stroked my cheek with the cold steel blade and I shivered.

**_"Why don't I open up those scars of yours? Hm? Since you felt the need to do the same to me..."_**

He growled icily. I stopped being brave and let the tears run down my face. I became angry, fed up. He looked confused, probably because I've only ever cried in front of him once, and that was when he carved my face.

"You think you're a man, than do it! Do it! You'll be just like _him_ Jack..._just like your father!_"

I hissed, pushing him away from me. He looked at me in utter shock.

"That's what you're afraid of most, _isn't it?_ That you'll be a monster like him?** I dare you!**"

I yelled at him, taking the hand that held the knife and aimed the point at my stomach.

"You're right...I'm no-t like him..."

He dropped the knife and refused to look at me. He came in close, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I know...I know I never express _it_. I know I never say _it_..._but_ Harley...you're all I have to live for... You're the _only_ thing keeping me alive, the only one able to show me what I _really_ am...the only one I've_ ever_ loved... I know I haven't said _it_ since that day...but, I love you Harley, with all of my blackened heart."

He said the last and most important part to me, while looking me in the eyes. I crushed my lips to his and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I broke away.

"I love you too, Jack..."

I cooed softly. He pressed his lips to mine and I was happy...I was saved. He had saved my life, and didn't even know it. I new that Harleen was dead but Harley...Harley is going to be here for a long time. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I realize that, I could never _actually_ kill you, Harls. Maybe _scar or seriously injure_, but I'd never have the guts to kill you..."

He said sweetly. I smiled, taking it as the best sign of his love. Yes, I was in an odd relationship with a psychopathic clown, who beats me, who cuts and scars me. But he loved me, and I loved him...I needed him and he needed me too.

"Now, sweetie, I need your help with a little something."

He said with a grin. I nodded and got dressed. We killed two men, one named Harvey, the other, Dent. We put them in chairs and sat them at a table, putting cards in both of their hands to make it look like they had been playing poker. We painted their faces like Joker's and printed out a personally modified version of the news paper. We put the mayor in the obituaries and wrote an entire article about how he was going to die. We smiled at our work and left.


	15. Hope Gone Wrong

The next day, while the city of Gotham mourned the passing of the police commissioner, joker and a few of his little minions stole the guns along with the uniforms of officers, and put them on. They blended into the crowd and no on was the wiser.

"...We must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

The mayor said, stepping down from the podium. The ones in uniform began there routine thingy.

"Standby, Honor Guard- Attention."

Then the commander issued the next command.

"Port-Arms"

The squad brought the rifles to their chests.

"Ready"

The firing squad took a step forward with the left foot only

"Aim"

The squad brought the rifles up and brought their heads to the rifle as if they were aiming the weapon and placed their index fingers on the trigger

"Fire"

All 7 squad members fired their weapons at the same time, Joker aiming his gun at the mayor, at which point, inspector Gordon jumped in front of the bullet. He fell to the ground and everyone screamed and ran away. Joker got away but one of our men got taken in. He was shot in the leg and put in an ambulance, I watched from the side lines. I was in a black wig again and I wore my surgical mask once again. Harvey Dent approached the parked vehicle that our man was in.

**Third person POV**

"Tell me what you know about the Joker..."

Harvey demanded. The man in question looked down at the name tag on his jacket. Harvey grabbed him roughly, reading the tag. Rachel Dawes. The man just smiled, trying to hold in his laughter. Harvey glanced at the keys in the ignition and jumped up to the drivers seat, turning the key and starting up the engine.

**Later that evening...**

Gordon's wife opens her door and sees Stephens and Ramirez, two cops that worked with her husband.

"No!"

She shrieked, realizing that they've come to announce Gordon's death.

"I'm so sorry, Barbara..."

Stephens said solemnly. Their son came to the door, curious as to why his mother was crying.

"Jimmy, go play with your sister, go ahead."

She said, pushing Jimmy away. He stayed put. Stephens hugged her as she sobbed.

"If there's anything I can do..."

Stephens began. Barbra didn't answer.

"Are you up there? Are you? You brought this craziness on us! You did! You brought this on us..."

She yelled at him, who lay wait in shadows.

Soon after

Six detectives waited atop a building, shinning the Bat-Signal. No reply came.

"Switch it off, he ain't comin'."

Detective Stephens said. Another shut off the floodlight.

"He don't want to talk to us...god help whoever he does want to talk to though..."

Stephens continued.

**With The Batman...**

"Can't we go someplace quieter? We can't hear each other talk."

Maroni's mistress said.

"What makes you think I want to hear you talk?"

Maroni said over the blaring club music. Across the way, Batman approached, beating his way through Maroni's guards.

**With Rachel**

Rachel's phone rang and she picked it up quickly.

"Harvey, where are you?"

She asked, exasperated.

"Where are you?"

He questioned, ignoring Rachel's question.

"I'm... Where you should be, a major crime has-I'm trying to deal with all this mess-And can I get the fingerprint analysis?"

Rachel continued her work.

"Rachel! Rachel. Listen, you aren't safe there!"

Harvey warned.

"Oh please, these men are all part of Gordon's team-"

"Gordon's gone, Rachel."

"He vouched for these men-"

"And he's gone."

Harvey said. Rachel paused for a moment, her assurance lapsing.

"The Joker's named you next...God, is there someone, is there anyone in this town we can trust?"

He asked.

"Bruce. We can trust Bruce Wayne."

Rachel replied.

"No, Rachel, come on. I know you're his friend but-"

"Harvey, trust me. Bruce's penthouse is now the safest place in the city..."

She continued.

"Then you go straight there, you don't tell anybody where you're going and I'll find you there. I love you."

He said, hanging up.

**With Harvey...**

He stood before the man from the ambulance, looking at him angrily.

**With Batman...**

Batman begins threaten Maroni by holding him out over a ledge. Maroni smirked.

"From one professional to another, if you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot. From this height, the fall wouldn't kill me."

Maroni said, factually.

"I'm counting on it."

Batman replied, dropping Maroni off the ledge. This breaks his legs. Batman lands in the ground, joining Maroni.

"Where is he?"

Batman demanded, referring to the Joker.

"I don't know where he is, he found us!"

Maroni answered fearfully.

"He must have friends!"

Batman assumed, trying to coax an answer from the mobster.

"Friends? Have you *met* this guy?"

Maroni replied, incredulous.

"Someone knows where he is!"

Batman yelled furiously.

"No one...is gonna tell you nothin'...they're wise to your act...you got rules...the Joker, he got no rules. No ones gonna cross him for you, you want this guy, you got only one way...but you already know what that is, just take off that mask...lettem come find ya..."

Maroni said drunkenly. Batman released him.

"...Or are ya gonna let more people get killed while ya makeup ya mind?"

Maroni retorted.

**With Harvey...**

Harvey opened his revolver and showed the bullets to the man on his knees.

"You wanna play games?"

He asked. The man didn't answer and Harvey shot the building next to them to prove that the rounds were live. The man began to quiver in fear as Harvey got closer. Harvey puts the barrel of the gun against the man's head.

"How's that feel?"

Harvey asked through his teeth.

"You wouldn't..."

The man whispered, unsure of himself.

**"I WOULDN'T!?"**

Harvey yelled.

"You don't think I will? You don't think will?"

Harvey braced himself, as did the man. Harvey pulled the gun away from his head. The man whimpered in fear.

"No, I wouldn't."

He pulled out his coin.

"That's why I'm not gonna leave it up to me. Heads, you get to keep your head. Tails...not so lucky. So, you wanna tell me about the Joker?"

Harvey asked. The man began to smile. Harvey took that as a "no". He flipped the coin. It landed on heads.

"Lets go again, hm?"

Harvey said.

**"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"**

The man screamed in defense.

"Lets do it again."

Harvey repeated. He tossed the coin up and Batman caught it.

"You'd leave a mans life to chance?"

Batman questioned.

"Not exactly..."

Harvey answered.

"His name's Shiff Thomas, he's a paranoid schizophrenic. A former patient at Arkham, the kind of mind the Joker attracts. What do you expect to learn from him?"

Batman continued, walking past Harvey who followed behind.

"The Joker killed Gordon! He's gonna kill Rachel!"

Harvey said. Batman turned to him.

"You're the symbol of hope...I can never be, your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate ray of light in Gotham in decades... If anyone saw this, everything would be undone. All of the criminals that you pulled off the streets would be released and Jim Gordon would have died for nothing."

Batman told him. Harvey took it all in, knowing that he was right.

"You're gonna hold a press-conference tomorrow morning."

Batman ordered.

"Why?"

Harvey asked.

"I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me, Gotham's in your hands now. "

Batman said, walking away.

"You can't..._you can't give in!_ **YOU CAN'T GIVE IN!**"

Harvey shouted.

**With Bruce and Rachel...**

Bruce walked up behind Rachel and passed her, standing a bit in front of her.

"Harvey called..."

She began. Bruce turned to her.

"He said that Batman's going to turn himself in..."

She finished.

"I have no choice."

Bruce said.

"You honestly think that's going to stop the Joker from killing people?"

Rachel asked.

"Maybe not but I've got enough blood on my hands...and I see now, the kind of man I would have to become to stop men like him. You once told me if the day came when I was finished with Batman, that we'd be together..."

Bruce began.

"Bruce, don't make me your only hope for a normal life..."

Rachel said. Bruce came closer.

"...Did you mean it?"

He asked.

"...Yes..."

She answered truthfully. Bruce stroked her hair before pulling her into a kiss. He pulled away, walking past her.

"Bruce..."

She called. He turned to Rachel.

"If you turn yourself in, they aren't going to let us be together..."

She told him. He continued to walk away. Bruce proceeded to burn everything that could be traced back to Rachel and Lucius.


	16. Will The Real Batman, please stand up?

**Third Person POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure Gotham that everything that can be done about the Joker killings, is being done. Secondly is, that the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But first, lets consider the situation. Should we give in to this terrorists demands?"

Harvey asked the crowd.

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?"

Asked a woman. The crowd agreed with her.

"The Batman is an outlaw. But that's not why we are demanding that he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets until now."

Harvey replied.

"Things are worse than ever!"

Shouted one man. Many in the crowd began to agree with this as well.

"Yes they are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us, not this madman."

Dent continued.

"No more dead cops!"

Cried one cop. Others joined in.

"Very well. Take the Batman into custody."

Harvey said, stepping away from the podium. Everyone at the press conference looked confused.

"I am the Batman."

Harvey lied. The crowd gasped and clambered as Harvey was arrested. The police put him in a holding cell until they could take him to central holding. Rachel came in as he was being escorted by SWAT to a car.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to talk this through with you."

Harvey said as he was handcuffed.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel questioned.

"They're transferring me to central holding. This is the Joker's chance and when he attacks, the Batman will take care of him."

Harvey explained.

"Listen to me, this is too dangerous!"

Rachel told him.

"Once we get him to county, he's their problem. The streets will be cleared along your rout. Lets go!"

Said the commander of the SWAT team.

"He's using you as bait! He doesn't even know if he can get the Joker!"

Rachel argued.

"How do you know what he's thinking?"

Harvey asked. Police clapped as he was ushered to the vehicle.

"I just-I just do, I mean Harvey, this isn't just about you! What about all the people who are depending on you to clean up the city and to do it honorably-"

Harvey stopped her with a passionate kiss.

"Harvey, tell everyone the truth."

Rachel pleaded. Harvey climbed into the back of the vehicle and tossed his coin into the air.

"Heads, I go through with it."

He said with a smirk as Rachel caught the coin.

"Harvey, this is your life! You can't leave something like that to chance!"

Rachel said.

"I'm not."

Harvey replied, still smiling as they closed the door and drove off. Rachel flipped it over, discovering that it is two-faced. She sighed.

"You make your own luck..."

She said, smiling sardonically.

**With Harley**

**Harley's POV**

We looked around at the semi-trucks and I smiled at one.

"What about this one, boss?"

I asked. Joker walked over and examined it. It had writing on the side that read, "laughter is the best medicine."

"No no no...this isn't quiet what I had in mind."

Joker replied, shaking his head. I thought for a moment, then smiled. I spray painted a big red 'S' before the 'L' in 'Laughter', and it now read, "Slaughter". Joker smiled at it.

"You really do put the 'laughter' in 'slaughter' babe..."

I commented. He turned to me and pulled me close.

"Perfect."

He said, kissing me quickly before we found a man to drive it. We came to a road block and the driver honked his horn. A man came up to the window.

"Hey pal, you gotta wait like everybody else-"

Before the man could finish, Joker shot the man in the head and we continued on our way. We had other men in our operation set a fire engine on fire, blocking the SWAT's rout.

**Third person POV**

The SWAT in front of the pack of police reinforcements saw the fire engine and acted quickly.

"Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead! All units divert onto lower fifth! I repeat, exit down!"

The man said into his mic, alerting the others.

"Lower fifth? We'll be like turkeys on thanksgiving down there."

Another SWAT member commented. All of the vehicles did as they were told and diverted onto lower fifth. A cop car merged into the road that one of the Joker's men was on. The driver slammed into the cop car, sending the smaller vehicle in a dangerous direction. He went after the SWAT car escorting Harvey, ramming it as best he could.

"Jesus, c'mon get us out of here!"

Said the man in the passengers seat. The man rammed the SWAT vehicle again.

"Listen, we need back up. We've got company."

The man told the other officers. Another semi truck t-boned one of the SWAT cars, causing it to drive into the neighboring ocean. The "slaughtering machine", as Harley called it, parted onto the road next to the other SWAT car.

"What the hell is that?"

The passenger asked the driver. There was no reply as the sliding door of the semi opened, revealing the Joker. Along with some henchmen, was his little blonde harlequin with a ruby red smile on her full lips. The Joker shot at the SWAT car as the man behind it rammed into it again. Seeing that the bullets of that caliber only left dents, the joker pulled out a shotgun next. This also had little affect on the vehicle.

"These things are built for that, right?"

Harvey asked the man next to him in panic and worry.

"He's gonna need something a lot bigger to get through this."

Answered the SWAT guard. Joker growled to himself, realizing what he had to use now. The henchmen handed Joker a bazooka and the clown aimed it at the SWAT car.

"What is that? Is that a bazooka?!"

The passenger in the SWAT car panicked. Joker shot at the police car in front of them, blowing it off of the road. The Batmobile appeared, charging at the SWAT car.

"Look out!"

The passenger urged the driver. The Batmobile drove past instead of colliding with the other vehicle. It then ran into the truck behind the SWAT car, causing huge damage to the garbage truck. Batman turned back around, trying to get back to the SWAT car while the Joker and his lackeys continued their assault on the vehicle. Joker loaded another shot into the bazooka and aimed again, this time hitting the bat-mobile. The SWAT car veered sideways on the road and the bat-mobile crashed else where. Joker hopped out of the back of the semi.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent."

He climbed up to the cab of a semi truck, the driver of which was dead. He helped Harley into the cab next.

"Oh, excuse me, I want to drive!"

He said, shoving the dead driver out and taking the wheel. The SWAT car got back on it's rout and continued away.

**With Batman...**

The bat-mobile was almost destroyed from the crash and Batman had to eject on the Batpod, a motorcycle-like vehicle.

**With the Joker and SWAT...**

Joker followed closely behind the SWAT team as it exited lower 5th.

"We need to get topside, we need air support, now!"

The man said into his radio. The "Slaughter" truck followed closely behind as the SWAT car

"I like this job - I like it!"

Joker said, bumping along while driving hijacked truck.

**With Batman**

Instinctively, the eject sequence was initiated. Batman escaped on the Batpod and the rest of the Batmobile self destructed.

**With the joker**

Air support arrived and the Batman was closing in.

"Okay, rack 'em up. Rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up."

Harley giggled into her walky-talky. Two men with clown masks on set up a rig to crash the helicopter. The helicopter ran into the two strong wires and began to spin out of control.

"That's not good..."

The SWAT man said. The helicopter headed their way uncontrollably.

"Okay, that's not good!"

The man said again as the helicopter crashed on the ground in front of them. They passed it and continued to take Harvey away. The Batpod emerged from an alleyway in front of Joker.

"Now there's a Batman!"

Joker said as the Batpod charged.

"Ooohhh. You want to play. Come on!"

Harley taunted with a grin.

"Come on!"

Joker said under his breath. The Batman harpooned the trucks front bumper. Then he went under the car and bobbed in and out of street lamps before attaching the other end of the line to the asphalt. He turned back and watched. Joker looked back in amusement.

"He missed!"

Joker said to Harley. The truck then lurched forward and the truck landed upside-down. Joker stumbled out of wrecked truck. Harley escaped quickly and changed into a cop uniform in order to get Rachel. The SWAT vehicle stopped and the driver grabbed a gun.

"We can't stop here! We're like sitting ducks!"

The passenger said. The driver ignored it and continued on out of the car.

"Come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on. Come on! Come on, come on. I want you to do it, hit me. Hit me! *Hit me!*"

Joker roared at the Batman. The Bat charged at him but passed him, leaving the Joker unharmed. Batman crashed into a wall and fell off of his Batpod, unconscious. Joker clicked his tongue and walked over to his men and the Bat. One of the men tried to remove Batman's mask but was shocked by a volt of electricity. Joker laughed, mimicking the shocking sound and kicked the lackey before spitting on him. Joker climbed on top of Batman, ready to unmask him.

"Y'know, I never really got to get you back for kissing my gal...nows my chance, I guess."

Joker said with a grin. A gun was pointed to his head.

"Arrrgh! Could you *please* just give me a minute?"

Joker asked, irritated. He got knocked onto his back to reveal that it was Gordon holding him at gun point.

"We got you, you son of a bitch!"

Gordon said. Joker released his knife and waited to be taken away. Soon, news reporters came up to Harvey.

"Harvey, how does it feel to be the biggest hero in Gotham?"

One man asked.

"Oh, I'm no hero. Gotham's finest, they're the heroes."

Harvey answered.

"But you and your office have been working with the Batman all along..."

Said another.

"No but I trusted him to do the right thing."

Harvey replied.

"Which was?"

The man inquired.

"Saving my ass."

Harvey stated. He finally pulled away from the throng of reporters and was escorted home.

**With The Joker**

Gordon walked into the department.

"Stand away, all of you! I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use, you understand?"

Gordon barked at the officers surrounding the holding cell that Joker sat patiently in. The mayor walked over to Gordon with a look of surprise on his face.

"Back from the dead?"

He asked, shaking Gordon's hand.

"Well, I couldn't risk my family's safety..."

He explained.

"What do we got?"

The mayor inquired.

"Nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name, no other alias."

James Gordon replied, his tone slightly disappointed.

"Go home, Gordon. The clown, well keep till morning. You'll need your rest. Tomorrow you take the big job. You'll be commissioner Gordon!"

He said with a smile, while the officers around them clapped in congratulations. Another officer threw a fat thug in the holding tank with joker. The thug complained of stomach pain but none of the officers listened to him.


	17. You Trust Me, Right?

**Harley's POV**

I sat patiently in the drivers seat of the cop car, waiting for one of the cops to guide Racheal into the back. She got in, I could feel that she was uneasy.

"Where are we headed?"

She asked. I smiled.

"Some where safe."

I snickered. Her eyes never left the back of my seat. I turned to her. She gasped and recolied a bit.

"H-Harley? What are you doing here?"

She inquired. I giggled.

"Well, I'm doin' my job of course! I'm supposed to take ya some where safe."

I told her with a smile. She looked at me, confused.

"Com'mon! Don't ya trust me, honey? I'd never put you in harms way! I'm just tryin' to help."

I assured her. I started driving now.

"What happened to you, Halrs?"

She questioned. I shrugged.

"I fell in love...With a madman..."

I sighed.

"What?"

"Don't ya regognize me? I'm Harley Quinn silly!"

I told her. She looked horrified.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna bite. It's still me."

I said with a smile. We pulled up to the building. I got out of the car and opened Racheal's door.

"Come on, sweet pea. I got work to do."

I said, helping her out of the car.

"What are you going to do with me?"

She asked, frightened. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, all I really need you to do..."

I began as we climbed the stairs. We reached the roof, oil drums surrounding us.

"Is sit in that chair."

I finished. I shoved her into the chair and she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with the water works? It's just a chair..."

I told her.

"The oil-"

"Ohhhh! That! Well, it's just a little something the boys whipped up to freak you out. Don't worry, Like I said, I'd never put you in any danger. See, the reason you're up here is because you're bait for ol' Batsy. See, you distract batman by being in danger, and Harvey-"

"Harvey? What does Harvey have to do with this?"

She asked, panicking.

"Harvey will destract the cops. That way, my puddin' can escape."

I told her with a smile.

"Oh god! Harley, please don't do this!"

Racheal pleaded.

"Racheal, I promise you, you and Harvey are not going to die. Okay? It's alllll a big set up."

She sighed and nodded. I smiled, pulling out the syringe of etomidate. Racheal screamed in fear as I quickly shot the anesthetic into her blood stream. She was out within a minute. I tied her to the chair before leaving. Four hours later she awoke, but I had gone already.

**With James**

James arrived home, knocking on the door. His wife answered it, tissue in hand, tears in her eyes. James looked at her with regret.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't risk your safty-"

Barbra slapped him before embracing him. He went into his son's room. He kneel by his side, stroking his face. James Jr. opened his eyes.

"Did Batman save you, Daddy?"

He whispered to his father.

"Actually, this time I saved him."

James answered with a smile. His phone rand in his pocket and he picked it up.

"This is Gordon...I'll be right there!"

James left to the station. He burst through the door.

"Has he talked yet?"

James asked. Everyone shook their heads. James walked into the interrogation room, the only light came from a small lamp on the table Joker sat handcuffed at.

"Evening, commissioner..."

Joker purred dully. Gordon sat down at the table, across from the Joker.

"Harvey Dent never made it home."

Gordon stated.

"Of course not."

Joker said, his voice less than amused. He most likely felt that this part of his plan was so boring.

"What have you done with him?"

James asked. Joker gave a surprised look.

"Me? I was right here."

He said, holding up his arms in handcuffs.

"Who did you leave him with? Your people? Assuming, of course, they are still *your* people, and not Maroni's. Does it depress you, commissioner? To know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

Joker inquired with a calm smile.

"Where is he?"

James asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"What's the time?"

Joker questioned.

"What difference does that make?"

Gordon asked, confused.

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot, or several."

Joker answered simply.

"If we're gonna play games..."

James began, taking off Joker's handcuffs.

"I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

Gordon finished, taking the cuffs and walking to the door.

"Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine?"

Joker assumed with a humoresque smile.

"Not exactly."

James said, walking out of the room. The lights flicked on. Batman slammed The Joker's head on the table.

"Never start with the head, the victim gets all...fuzzy. He can't feel the next-"

Batman slammed his fist down on Joker's hand. There was a small pause.

"See?"

Joker said.

"You wanted me, here I am."

Batman said.

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint... You let five people die. Then, you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold..."

Joker replied.

"Where's Dent?"

Batman asked.

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth: there's no going back. You've changed things... Forever."

Joker responded, ignoring Batman's question.

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

He questioned. Joker began to giggle.

"I don't, I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, NO! No. You... you... complete me."

Joker said.

"You're garbage who kills for money."

Batman replied coldly.

"Don't talk like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be...To them, you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now. But when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a leper. See, their morals, their code... it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you, when the chips are down, these... these civilized people?"

Joker looked over at the oneway mirror then back to Batman.

"They'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman grabbed Joker, pulling him from his seat across the table.

"Where's Dent!?"

Batman asked, anger filling him.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!"

Joker choked out with a smile. Batman slammed Joker into the wall. On the other side of the mirror, Ramirez went to stop Batman but James stopped her.

"He's in control."

Gordon assured her. She stayed back.

"I have one rule."

Batman said.

"Oh, then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

Joker teased with a smile.

"Which is!?"

Batman inquired, getting impatient.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules."

Joker replied.

"And tonight you're gonna break your one rule."

Joker said, mimicking Batman's voice.

"I'm considering it."

He threatened.

"Oh, there's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you wanna save one of them."

Joker laughed with a grin.

"Them?"

Batman questioned.

"You know for awhile there, I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her."

Joker laughed, Batman threw joker on the table before barricading the door. Joker sat up.

"Look at you go! Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?"

Joker asked. Batman rammed Joker into the mirror.

"Where are they!?"

Batman demanded, Joker was dropped to the floor.

"Killing is making a choice."

Joker began before being punched in the face.

"Where are they!?"

Batman asked again. Joker continued to ignore the question.

"Choose between one life or the other. Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride-to-be..."

Batman hit Joker again and the clown began to laugh again.

"You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength!"

Batman grabbed Joker from the floor again.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are. Both of them. And that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52ND Street and she's on Avenue X, at Cicero."

Joker to him. Batman let him fall to the ground and went after the two.

"Who are you going after?"

James asked.

"Rachel!"

Batman answered, hopping on his bat-pod.


	18. Watch the World Burn

**With Harvey**

**Third Person POV**

Harvey slowly began to wake up.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? HELLOOO?!"

Racheal's voice could be heard through a phone on speaker.

"Racheal?"

Harvey called.

"Harevy? Oh, Harvey thank god! Are you okay?"

Racheal asked him.

"I'm...I'm alright, I'm in a warehouse...They've got me wired to these...oil drums..."

Harvey answered, looking aroung his surroundings.

"I am too. Harvey..."

**With Batman**

Batman speeded through the streets, trying to get to Racheal as fast as he could.

**With The Joker**

"I want...my phone call. I want it. I want it! I want my phone call!"

Joker demanded.

"That's nice."

Stephens answered, Standing gaurd on the inside of the interogation room.

"How many of your friends have I killed?"

Joker asked. Stephens laughed a bit, letting his head hang for just a moment.

"I'm a twenty-year man. I can tell the difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners, and the freaks like you who just enjoy it."

Stephens said with a frown. There was a pause.

"And you've killed six of my friends."

Stephens replied.

"Six?"

Joker mouthed.

**With the fat thug**

"Please! My insides hurt!"

The thug pleaded desperately.

"I don't really care, back away!"

Murphy yelled at him.

"The boss said he'd make the voices go away! He said he go inside and replace them with pretty lights! He he! Like Christmas!"

The man said with a smile.

"You're out of your mind, pal. Step away!"

Muphy continued. The thug fell to the ground, unconsious.

"Come on, get the tank open!"

Murphy demanded as the door opened.

**With Harvey and Racheal**

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time. After Harley left, the men told me that only one of us was going to survive. And that they were going to let our friends decide."

Racheal said, her voice cracking with sarrow and fear.

"Okay Racheal. It's going to be fine. It's gonna be alright, they're coming for you."

Harvey assured her.

"Kay, listen to me. Let me help you. Just talk to me. Talk me through what's happening to you. Can you find something, anything, anything sharp that you can use?"

Racheal inquired. Harvey began to hop backwards in his seat, desperately trying to get out of his holds.

"I'm trying."

Harvey grunted as he continued to struggle.

"What's...Harvey?"

Racheal called. Harvey bumped into one of the oil drums, knocking it over and falling onto the floor with it.

"Harvey, what's happening!?"

Racheal demanded, fearing that he was hurt. Harvey was writhing on the ground as the oil spilled out onto the floor, drenching half of his face. Meanwhile, the cops along with Gordon were raceing to save Harvey.

**With The Joker**

"You wanna know...why I use a knife? Guns are too quick! You can't savor all of the...little...emotions. In, ya see, in their final moments...people show you who they really are. So, in a way, _I_ know your friends better than _you_ _ever_ did...Would you lke to know which of them were cowards?"

Joker questioned with a satisfied smile on his face. Stephens removed his jacket with a frown.

**With the thug**

The EMTs lifted the thugs shirt to reveal a huge stitched up wound.

"I-It looks like some kind of...contusion..."

**With The Joker**

"I know you're going to enjoy this."

Stephens said as he walked closer to Joker. The Joker began to pop his neck in anticipation.

"I'm going to have to try and enjoy it even more."

Batman continued as fast as he could to reach Racheal. Joker managed to take Stephens hostage, holding a peice of glass up to the detective's neck. Other officers aimed their guns at the clown but didn't shoot. They were all shouting at the Joker.

"Wait what?"

Joker asked.

"What do you want?!"

Shouted one of the cops.

"I just want my phone call."

Joker answered calmly.

**With Racheal and Harvey**

"What, What's happening?! Just talk to me. Just for on sec..."

Racheal said. Harvey strained to look at the timer. Only 40 seconds were left.

**With The Joker**

"O-Okay..."

The officer said, grabbing his cell phone. Joker gestured for the officer to toss it to him. He caught the phone and dialed.

**With the thug**

As the EMTs continued their examination on the thug, a ringing went off, along with a buzzing and light flashing within the thug, just under his skin. The EMTs jumped in shock.

"Is that a...phone?"

Murphy asked. An explotion erupted, killing them all and reaching as far as the other room that Joker was in.

**With Harvey and Racheal**

"Harvey, just in case, I wanna tell you something."

Racheal began.

"Don't think like that, Racheal. They're coming for you."

Harvey argued.

"I know they are but I don't want them to!"

Racheal beagn to cry. As she did, Batman burst through the first door.

"I don't want to live without you and I do have an answer for you. My answer is yes."

Batman broke through the second door, revaling Harvey on the ground.

"NO! No! No, not me! Why are you coming for me!? NO!"

Harvey shouted at Batman. Batman grabbed Harvey and started dragging him out of the room.

"RACHEAL! RACHEAL!"

Harvey screamed.

"Harvey...Okay..."

Racheal said as calmly as she could.

"Racheal! No!"

"Harvey, it's okay. It's alright. Listen, some-"

The bomb went off, killing her instantly. By the time they had made it out of the building, it exploded as well. The fire caught on the sid eof Harvey's face that was covered in oil. Harvey screamed in agony as the fire burned him.

**With The Joker**

Joker slowly got closer to one of the cages, this one holding an asian man, (The one from chapter 9, if you recall.) He then drove off with him.

**Harley's POV**

Joker came in, dragging a man behind him. Half of Joker's makeup was washed away, his green hair wet with either water or sweat. He disguarded the man on the floor, letting our men tie the asian up to a chair. He picked me up, spinning me around in a circle as he kissed me. He pulled away with a broken smile and I smiled back.

"What's with the enthusiasm, boss?"

I asked with a grin. He smiled more and pulled me close.

"You did a good job, kiddo..."

He answered, giving me an eskimo kiss.

"Really? What happened?"

I inquired.

"Well, we have the Asian now. And Harvey's in the hospitile so-"

"Wait, Harvey's in the hospitile? Is he okay?"

I interupted.

"Well, he's better than Racheal...That's for sure."

He said, walking away.

"Why, what's wroung with Racheal?"

I asked, a little angry. He didn't answer. I pulled out my phone to call Bruce.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_"Hello?"_

"Bruce! What happened? Is Racheal okay? What's going on?"

He didn't answer.

"What the hell happened, Bruce?!"

I demanded.

_"She's gone..."_

Bruce said quietly.

"T-Thanks...bye..."

I hung up. Joker was still walking.

"JACK."

I yelled sternly. He turned to me with a slight glare. I began to walk over to him.

"Jack, what did you do?!"

I shouted angrily, shoving him.

"**_I_** didn't do**_ anything_**!"

He roared back at me.

"Bastard, don't you dare lie to me! What happened?!"

I screamed at him. He sighed, anger in his tone and body movement.

"They just didn't get there in time. It isn't my fault, if anything, it's Batman's!"

He argued back.

"You're the one who came up with the plan!"

I retorted.

"And you're the one who tied her up, Harley. Am I _really_ the one to blame here?"

He growled. I slapped him as hard as I could.

"DON'T. Just...Don't...This is _your_ doing. You're the one who's turned me into something horrible...a monster..._a killer_...Why did you do this to me?!"

I asked, tears of sarrow and frustration streaming down my painted face. And then...Jack turned back to me, something on his face that I had never seen. Guilt and regret. It made every tear heavier and my knees grew weak. He came up to me and hugged me tight. For a moment, I tried to get away.

"Stop it Harls."

He ordered softly. I ceased my squirming.

"I'm...sorry...I suppose...I didn't know it would make you cry...I hate seeing you cry, you look so ugly when you do that."

He said with a smile. I laughed a little and pushed him as lightheartedly as I could.

"Harls, tomorrow we're having Chenchen over."

Joker told me.

"Who?"

I asked.

"The Russian."

He explained. I nodded.


	19. Harvey Two-Face

**Third Person POV**

Harvey awoke, gasping in fright from a nightmare. He quickly noticed the gauze on the left side of his face. He slowly reached up to touch his face. He glanced at the table next to his bed and saw his coin. He picked it up, looking at it carefully. He thought of the last time he got to see Rachael alive. He flipped the coin over, seeing that side of it being burned and scarred. He squeezed it tightly in his hand and began to scream as insanity swallowed him. In the process, he ripped off the gauze.

**With Bruce**

"He's a credible source, a lawyer who says he's waited as long as he can for the Batman to do the right thing. And now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at 5 with the true identity of the Batman.'

Announced a talk show host to his audiences at home.

**With Harvey**

James entered the room silently and stood next to Harvey as he lie in bed, his wrists bound so he couldn't touch the disfigured part of his face.

"I'm sorry about Rachael. Doctor says you're in agonizing pain but you won't accept medication, that you're refusing to accept skin grafts..."

James murmured quietly. Harvey stared off, as if to avoid looking at Gordon.

"Remember that name...You all had for me...When I was at Internal Affairs...What was it, Gordon?"

Harvey inquired, his voice soft. Gordon couldn't really remember, it had been so long.

"Oh, Harvey I-"

"Say it..."

Silence continued to pass between the two, aggravating Harvey.

"SAY IT!"

He yelled impatiently. Gordon jumped slightly in surprise.

"Two-Face...Harvey Two-Face..."

He answered finally. Harvey turned his eyes to Gordon, showing him his burned face.

"Why should I hide...Who I really am?"

Harvey asked. James stared in disbelief at the sight before him. He fumbled with his next words.

"I-I know you tried to warn me...I'm sorry...Wuertz picked you up, was he working for them?"

Harvey turned his face away again, not answering.

"Do you know who picked up Rachael? Harvey, I need to know who of my men I can trust."

Gordon urged him.

"Why would you listen to me now?"

Harvey snapped.

"I'm sorry..."

Gordon apologized again for his mistake.

"No...No you're not...Not yet..."

Harvey growled, turning to Gordon again. Gordon walked out of the room to see Maroni standing outside of the door.

"This craziness is too much."

The mob boss muttered.

"Well, you should'a thought about that before you let the clown out of the box."

Gordon spat as he passed Maroni.

"You want him? I can tell you where he'll be this afternoon..."

Maroni said with a smirk.

**With Joker**

**Harley's POV**

We had our men bring in Joker's half of the money he had asked for. ChenChen came in with his men and a cigar in his mouth. Joker was on top of the pile of money with Lau tied up and gagged up there with him.

"Not so crazy as you look!"

ChenChen said. Joker jumped down and slid along the money like it was a slide.

"I told you, I'm a man of my word! Where's the Itaian?"

Joker replied when he reached the bottom. He began to throw bundles of money at Lau. He handed me a stack to throw and I hit Lau dead in the face.

"Joker-man, what you do with your half of the money?"

ChenChen asked. Joker turned to him.

"You see, I'm a guy of simple taste. I enjoy dynamite, and gunpowder, and gasoline."

At the word 'gasoline', I and the others began pouring gasoline on the mountainous pile of money.

"What the-"

ChenChen began.

"Ah ta ta ta,"

Joker pointed his gun at the Russian.

"and you know the thing that they have in common? They're cheap."

Joker explained to ChenChen.

"You said you were man of your word."

ChenChen said, almost like a whining child.

"Oh I am."

Joker replied, taking the cigar out of ChenChen's mouth.

"I'm only burning my half."

He continued, throwing the cigar on the pile. It was swallowed in flames instantly. ChenChen looked at the money like he was about to cry or something...He looked pathetic.

"All you care about is money."

I said with a frown.

"This town deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm gonna give it to 'em, go tell your men they work for me now. This is _my_ city."

Joker ordered, poking the man in the shoulder with his gun. ChenChen smiled somewhat.

"They won't work for a freak."

ChenChen spat.

"A freak...Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches, huh? And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog _really_ is!"

Joker said, pushing ChenChen into his own men that began to drag him off.

"It's not about the money, it's about sending a message. Everything burns!"

I whispered as Joker called the station revealing who Batman was.

"Who is this?"

The show host asked.

"I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob grounded out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time. And it was so..._boring_. I've had a change of heart, I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should _I_ have all the fun? Let's give someone_ else_ a chance, if Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes, then I blow up a hospital."

Joker said with a smile.

**With the police**

**Third Person POV**

"I want you to call in every officer, Tell them to head to the nearest hospital and start evac. and search! Call school boards, prisons, get every available bus down to a hospital! The priority is Gotham General! Wheel everybody out of that place right now! You, you, and you, come with me."

Gordon barked to the unit.

"Where are we going, sir?"

"To get Reese!"

**With Bruce**

**Third Person POV**

"I need you plugged in, checking Gordon's men and their families."

Bruce told his butler as he rushed over to the elevator.

"Looking for?"

the grey-haired man inquired.

"Hospital admissions."

Bruce answered, entering the elevator.

"Will you be wanting the Bat-pod, sir?"

Alfred asked.

"In the middle of the day, Alfred? Not very subtle..."

Bruce replied as he straightened his tie.

"The Lamborghini then? _Much_ more subtle..."

The butler laughed to himself. Bruce sped through the streets of Gotham to get to where he needed to be.

**With Gordon**

**Third Person POV**

They met Reese at a building being surrounded by outraged citizens.

"Sir, do you really believe that an ordinary citizen would try to kill this man?"

An officer asked as they left the elevator with Reese. As they tried to leave through the front entrance, a civilian shot at them and they had to go out another way.

"They're trying to kill me!"

Reese whispered as he was led out the back.

"Maybe Batman can save you."

Gordon said as he got Reese in the car.

**With Bruce**

**Third Person POV**

Bruce followed the cop car that Gordon and Reese were in, making sure no one killed Reese.

**With Reese and Gordon**

**Third Person POV**

"So what now?"

Reese asked as he looked across from him at the nervous patrolman.

"What do we do, where are we going?"

He continued his string of questions as he looked behind him. Gordon's phone rang, alerting him that he had a text. He glanced at the unfamiliar number and flipped his phone open.

'Watch out.'

He read.

**At Gotham General**

**Harley's POV**

"Ma'am, we're going to have to move him now."

I heard a man say. I turned to him and shot him.

**With Reese and Gordon**

**Third Person POV**

Another text came.

'Berg has a family member in Gotham General.'

Gordon looked up at the young, nervous cop.

"Berg, is it?"

Gordon asked. The rookie met his eyes.

"Commissioner..."

"You okay, son?"

Gordon inquired. The kid nodded.

**At Gotham General**

**Harley's POV**

I came over to Harvey who was asleep and began to undo the straps holding him in place. His eyes shot open and narrowed at me.

"You...!"

He hissed angrily.

"Why are ya lookin' at me like that?"

I asked him with a frown. He reached up, wrapping his hands around my neck and began to squeeze. I tried as hard as I could to get away but he was keeping a vice grip on my neck. I gasped and choked as everything got dark. Then, I was able to breathe again. I backed away from Harvey who was restrained once again. I noticed Joker was the one who saved me.

"T-thanks puddin'..."

I said, rubbing my neck. He continued to put the restraints back on Harvey.

"Like I said; I'm not always gonna be there to save your perfect ass all the time."

He replied, glancing at me for a second. I blushed at his statement. Joker plopped down into a seat next to Harvey's bed. Harvey strained against the tight bonds holding him to the bed.

"Sorry I had to get so restrictive on you, but I'm afraid no one can do that to my Harley girl...not even me. More to the point...I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Harvey."

Joker said, running his fingers through his hair.

"When you and...uh..."

"RACHAEL!"

Harvey shouted, causing me to jump in fear.

"Rachael,"

Joker corrected himself.

"Were being abducted, I was sitting in Gordon's cage! I didn't rig those charges..."

Joker said.

"Your men, your plan..."

Harvey growled. Joker smirked.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am, I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! You know, I just...do things. The Mob has plans. The cops have plans. Gordon's got plans. You know, they're schemers. Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers...how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So when I say... Ah. Come here,"

Joker took Harvey's hand in his, patting it sympathetically.

"When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal...you'll know that I'm telling the truth."

Joker finished. Harvey continued to glare at him.

**With Reese and Gordon**

**Third Person POV**

"I'm gonna need your weapon."

Gordon ordered the young cop.

"What? Why? Because my wife's in the hospital?"

He inquired.

**"**Yeah, that'd be why."

Gordon replied.

**At Gotham General**

**Harley's POV**

"It's the schemers that put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had plans...and look where that got you."

Joker said, releasing Harvey from his restraints. His hands went straight for Jokers throat but my puddin' was stronger. He held Harvey still.

"I just did what I do best. I took your little plan and I turned it on itself. Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hm? You know what I noticed? Nobody panics when things go "according to plan." Even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow I tell the press that, like, a gang banger will get shot...or a truckload of soldiers will be blowing up...nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die...well, then, everyone loses their minds."

Joker pulled out his gun from his pocket.

"Introduce a little anarchy..."

Joker began, putting the gun in Harvey's hand and cocked back the hammer.

"Upset the established order...and everything becomes chaos."

Joker said, hissing the'S' at the end. He made Harvey hold the gun to his head. Joker put his finger on the hammer, knowing Harvey would be too distracted by the choice to kill him to notice.

"I'm an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It's fair."

Joker spat with a grin. Harvey pulled out his coin, showing Joker the silver side.

"You live..."

Harvey stated.

"Mhhhm."

Joker hummed. Harvey showed Joker the blackened side.

"You die..."

Harvey finished.

"Now we're talkin'."

Joker said with a grin.


	20. According to Plan

**(A/N: Here's your smut guys, seriously though, review this shit!)**

**Harley's POV**

Harvey tossed the coin up into the air. It landed and I held my breathe. The silver side of the coin showed and I exhaled, relieved. We let Harvey escape first and then took our leave. As we walked down the white hall, Joker pulled out a detonator and pressed the button, making a sound he thought was close to an explosion. Several of the explosives went off far behind us as we sauntered out of the hospital. When the explosions stopped, we turned to the hospital, some of the explosives hadn't detonated. Joker examined the device in his hands and pressed the button several more times before the final building erupted. We ran to the buses filled with patients and jumped in with them, holding them hostage.

**Third Person POV**

"People are still missing, including GCN's own Mike Engel. I am now being told we are cutting to a video GCN has just received..."

A man announced on the news.

"I'm Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight. What does it take to make you people join in? You failed to kill the lawyer. I've got to get you off the bench..."

The man read his script card and threw it into the air.

"Bench..."

Joker repeated from behind the camera.

"And into the game."

Mike finished.

"...game."

Jokers voice came again.

"Come nightfall, this city is mine..."

"Mine..."

"... and anyone left here plays by my rules."

"...rules."

"If you don't want to be in the game... get out now.

"...get out now"

Joker growled.

"But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise. Ha ha ha ha."

Joker began to laugh hysterically and turned the camera right side up to show that Mike Engel had been upside down the entire time. He then pointed it at a blonde woman dressed like a jester.

"Say goodbye to the nice people, Harls."

He purred. She waved then blew a kiss.

"Buh-bye!"

She said with a wink. The footage was cut short and people ran out of the bars and buildings to escape this twisted game.

**With Harvey Two-Face**

"Shouldn't you be out there, you know, doing something?"

The bartender asked Officer Wuertz.

"It's my day off."

The man replied bleakly.

"I gotta take a leak. Keep an eye out for me, huh?"

The other said as he made his way to the bathroom. The door swung open again as the old officer looked off in the opposite direction.

"Now what? Do ya need someone to shake it for ya?"

He quipped, believing the bartender had returned.

"Hello."

Two face muttered as he stood behind the bar in front of the officer. The graying man's jaw dropped a bit in shock.

"Dent...Jesus, I-I,"

Two face grabbed the man's shot of whisky.

"Thought you was dead."

The aged policeman stammered.

"Half."

He answered. Harvey swallowed the shot and wiped away some that got on the burnt half of his chin, the chard skin coming off on his sleeve in the process. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the other man as he the glass down on the polished wood. Wuertz looked at the gun in fear.

"Who picked up Rachel, Wuertz?"

Harvey demanded.

"M-Must've been Maroni's men-"

"SHUT UP!"

Harvey yelled, ramming his fist into the bar. Wuertz jumped in surprise.

"Are you telling me, that you're gonna protect the other traitor in Gordon's unit?"

He asked.

"I don't know, he never told me! Listen, Dent, I swear to god I didn't know what they were gonna do to you..."

Wuertz admitted. Harvey pulled out his coin.

"That's funny,"

He said as he made the coin spin.

"Cause I don't know what's gonna happen to you either."

He finished, looking at the coin. The black end showed and Two face shot him.

**With Harley and Joker**

**Harley's POV**

Joker and I went home after the news stunt we pulled. When I turned the corner to go to the living room, I was pulled back. I looked behind me to see Jack.

"Joker, what are you doing?"

I asked, a little mad that he had given me a slight fright. He hugged my body against his and began to hum a bit.

"Shhhh. I'm having fun..."

He giggled, kissing my neck. I giggled.

"What is up with you? You seem to have an issue with keeping your hands off of me..."

I commented. He nibbled my ear now.

"You just smell all clean and fresh...aside from that, you're beautiful and sweet...I also believe you've earned it."

He replied, turning my back so we were facing away from each other. I thought to myself as he gently guided me up against the wall.

"So...what do you think, darling?"

He questioned. I laughed at his excitement and began to rub my behind against him, teasing his groin.

"I don't know...I'm not really in the mood."

I teased. He chuckled.

"I can put you there..."

He purred into my ear. I shivered. I pushed up against him again, this time earning a groan.

"You really want this, don't you?"

I inquired. He snaked his arms around my body.

"Oh, you have no idea..."

He growled, grinding against me. I clenched my fits tightly against the wall.

"Alright fine. Lets go to our room."

I said, taking Joker by the hand and leading him in the direction of our bedroom. He stopped me before I could get far. I turned to him inquisitively.

"What's that matter?"

I asked. He looked away.

"I can't walk very well with...this thing acting up..."

He replied. I chuckled and guided him slowly up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Well, can you at least shuffle over to the bed?"

I asked, gesturing to it.

"Afraid not."

He said with a grin before pushing my chest against the wall.

"Jack...what is this? What are you going to-"

His hand trailed up the inside of my right thigh and began to slide his fingers along the crease of my womanhood. I jumped in surprise but let him continue.

"Oh-ho...your panties are soaked through... I suppose you should take those off, huh?"

He said, his voice husky. I let my panties fall to my feet.

"Mmmm...good girl..."

I felt him lift my skirt up and felt his hot breath on my cheeks. His wet tongue began to lap up the wetness between my thighs.

"Ahh! D-don't! I-I won't be able to stay quiet if you keep that up!"

I moaned, resting my face against the cool wall. Without warning, he stuck his whole tongue inside me.

"Uhhh...ahhhh...J-Jaaaackkkk..."

I cried as hushed as I could manage. I turned back around to Joker, now standing straight again. I crushed my lips to his, slipping my tongue into his mouth, greedily tasting him. Without breaking away, I undid his pants and shoved them roughly down his legs, along with his boxers. I kneel down and began to stroke his arousal. I started to slowly lick up and down the shaft before taking in the entire thing in my mouth. I then focused on the tip, swirling my tongue around it while applying pressure and pumping his shaft. He covered his mouth quickly, cutting off a loud groan of pleasure. He continued to moan into his hand before forcing me to stop.

"What's wrong?"

I asked, looking up curiously. He patted my head gently.

"T-Too much."

He answered.

"What do you mean?"

I inquired.

"I can't help but nearly scream when you do that."

He explained. I smirked.

"Good, I love it when you loud."

I replied before continuing.

"Oh...god-Harley! Uhhhh...ohhhh...Christ!"

He moaned so loudly, I feared the walls would shake.

"Ahhhh...fuck...! Mmmmm..."

He through his head back, lost completely in the pleasure. He stopped me again and roughly shoved my chest back into the wall. He lifted my skirt again and pulled me away from the wall a bit. I placed my hands on the wall and looked back, not sure of what was going on. He pushed himself inside of me and I bit my lip, trying not to yelp.

"Ow..."

I whispered. Joker stopped.

"Ow?"

He asked. I nodded.

"I didn't think it was gonna hurt you..."

He admitted, pulling out. I sighed in relief.

"W-well...it's my first time so-"

"Whoa wait what? This is your first time?"

He questioned, completely shocked.

"Yeah...is that bad?"

I asked. He shook his head.

"No I just thought...you had a boyfriend before didn't you? Didn't you guys ever fuck?"

He inquired. I blushed a deep red.

"N-no! He...he never...had the time...I guess."

I replied, my tone a bit sad. He half smiled at me.

"But...you now how to give one hell of a blow job..."

He sighed with a smile. I blushed and turned my face back to the wall.

"Well, I'm proud to be your first..."

He said, kissing the back of my head. I smiled.

"Did you want to try again or-"

"Yes, please."

I begged, swaying my hips back and forth. He smiled and pushed into me, slowly this time.

"L-let me know...when I can move."

He grunted. I nodded, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Okay, move."

I said, my voice small. He pulled back and pushed back in all the way into me.

"Ahhhh!"

I cried out.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, his voice somewhat concerned.

"Ohhh...that just felt really good..."

I replied. He chuckled a bit and thrust himself hard into me again, earning another moan of pleasure from me. He began to go harder and harder in an out of me.

"Ahhh...oh god jack...! I...f-feel weird...m-maybe...ohhhhh...we should...stop...ahhh!"

I tried to say clearly. Joker didn't stop.

"Mmmm...ohhhh...s-something's...gonna...explode...!"

Joker laughed at my words.

"You're...not gonna explode...you'll just...cum instead...!"

He told me.

"Ahhh!"

I shouted, my body tightened as a wave of pure euphoria collapsed on me. I almost fell to the ground but kept my legs straight. He kept going in and out, this time, slower. He pulled out now.

"Alright let's try something different, Kay Harls?"

He asked, sitting on the bed. I walked over to the bed timidly.

"Will you undress for me?"

A slight, but noticeable amount of inpatients in his voice.

"Sure..."

I said, grabbing the edge of my skirt and pulling my dress off over my head. I climbed onto the bed and rested on my knees, sitting up straight out of habit.

**Joker's POV**

From where Harley was, the moon light shined directly on her. Her hair glowed a pale white and covered her breast with their cute curls at the end of the hairs, her eyes darkened a bit by shadows. She cocked her head slightly to the left, curious as to why I was starring. She was beautiful as always, mine, like always.

"You're just too good to be true."

I said under my breath before coming closer to Harley. She laid back on the bed as is moved myself so that I was above her. I held her face gently and kissed her softly. I start to kiss her neck repeatedly and she giggled.

"Can't take my eyes off of you..."

She sang with a small laugh in her voice. I shook me head and tried not to smile. I started kiss her again, this time, not as tenderly as before. She pulled my body closer to hers, wrapping her legs around my back. I placed the tip of my cock on her entrance and began to tease her clitoris.

"Ahn...! Ohhh...don't tease me like that...you know I'm impatient..."

She whined. I chuckled.

"Say, 'please, daddy.'?"

I ordered with a grin.

"Pleeeeaaase daddy?"

She begged. I kissed her deeply.

"Anything for my sweet girl."

I replied, pushing myself into her as hard as I could. She screamed in pleasure and it just made me want to go forever. I continued to pound into her, feeling close to my limit. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. I bounced her up and down on my cock, holding her ass firmly.

"Oh god...jack, I'm gonna happen again!"

She shouted.

"I-I'm close..."

I warned. Harley nodded. After a few more thrusts I finally came. I pulled away and she sat up in front of me, her cheeks bright red.

"What's with you Harley?"

I asked.

"Just embarrassed is all..."

She answered.

"Why's that?"

I inquired.

"J-just am...I've never done this before so..."

She looked away to the moon shinning for us outside of the window. She looked back at me timidly.

"W-was I good?"

She asked. My eyes widened and shook my head with a grin pulling at the corners of my lips. I kissed her gently.

"Yes, baby. You were perfect."

I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me. She smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself, stud-muffin."

She giggled.

**Harley's POV**

His face turned serious and he took me by the shoulders.

"Harley, I need you to listen to me okay? This is really important."

He said, looking into my eyes. I nodded.

"I have a plan to commence, and I need your help."

He continued. I nodded again.

"Tonight, they're taking me back to Arkham-"

"Puddin' no!"

I whaled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed and hugged me.

"May I continue?"

He asked impatiently. I nodded, keeping my face buried in his warm chest.

"And I don't wanna stay there any longer than I have to, which, fortunately, is only for a few days. That's why I need you. You're gonna go to the police and turn yourself in so you can 'be safe'. You tell them that you finally escaped from me after kidnapping you and forcing you to work for me. You convince them that you hate me and the only way you survived was by obeying whatever I said. Do you think you can do that, Harley girl?"

He asked, pulling away and looking at me with a hopeful smile. I bit my lip as tears began to well up in my eyes. I closed my eyes tight and nodded. Joker pulled my face to his, kissing me sweetly.

"Don't cry, silly girl, save that for Gordon and his men. Besides, its only a few days, I promise."

He assured me with a smile as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. I nodded and nestled into him again.

"I have to go now, baby. The Bat's waiting for me."

He said, standing up. I sighed and got up too so I could get dressed and see him off. He pulled his pants on and buttoned his shirt again while I put my dress back on along with a pair of panties. I helped him into his coat and smoothed the fabric along his shoulder blades as I admired every last touch. I hugged him from behind, not wanting him to see the new tears escaping my eyes. I sniffed.

"You really have this much faith in me not to mess this up?"

I asked, leaning my head against his back. He turned and faced me.

"Yes, I do. Don't let me down kid."

He said before kissing me passionately.

"I love you."

I whispered. It had been months since I had last said it. He looked at me, like he was struggling to stay calm. He turned away and opened the door. He turned to me for a small moment and patted my head.

"I know you do."

Was the last thing he said to me before the door closed. My chest tightened as the emptiness of the situation sank in. It collapsed on me and brought me to my knees.

'I know you do.'

His words rang through my head, clear as a bell but...I didn't know what it meant. I love you too, maybe?

'I know you do...'


	21. Fireworks

**Harley's POV**

I went into my nightstand to fish out my Ipod and found a note on it.

_'Harley, _

_I know you'd go for this right after I left so I've left my note for you here. Tonight, I'm rigging two ferries to blow. One filled with innocent citizens, the other with criminals. I'm giving each ferry the detonator to the opposite ferry, the choice being: blow up the other ferry, be blown up by the other ferry first or wait for both ferries to be blown up by yours truly. Anyway, I know Batman is gonna catch me, it's inevitable. So I'm not gonna fight it. I hope to see you again in a few days._

_Love, _

_ -J'_

I sighed an plugged in my headphones as I thought of what to say to Gordon when I went to turn myself in.

**Joker's POV**

I waited in the building across from the waterborne ferries, watching what would happen and waiting for Batman to show up. I had my two hyenas, Bud and Lou on guard for the Bat. The began to laugh and I turned to see none other than my good pal Batman.

"Oh, you made it, I'm so _thrilled_!"

I laughed sarcastically.

"Where's the detonator?"

He asked. I paused for a moment before sicking Bud and Lou on him.

"Go get em'!"

I ordered. They ran to attack the Bat and knocked him off his feet. I sauntered over to him and called the boys off him and began to beat Batman furiously with a crowbar.

**Third Person POV**

Joker kicked batman in the stomach and came down on top of him.

"Oh the all familiar places."

Joker stated as he pulled his knife, raising is above his head. Before he could plunge it into Batman, he was kicked off, causing him to stumble back as Batman rose to his feet. Batman couldn't see, his sonar device made everything impossible to focus on. Joker took this opportunity to swing at the masked hero again, forcefully enough to send him through glass. He landed on a platform just off the side of the building. Joker, sat again on top of the caped crusader, choking him enough to make him gag.

"You know, we really should stop this fighting, otherwise, we'll miss the fireworks."

Joker laughed.

"There won't _be_ any fireworks!"

Batman argued.

"And here we..._go_..."

Joker waited, and waited and waited, but nothing happened. Joker looked at the clock, they should have blown up by then but there they stayed, buoyant in the water still.

"What were you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you? You're alone."

Batman said triumphantly.

"You can't rely on anyone else these days, you gotta do everything yourself, don't we?"

He said, pulling out his own detonator.

"That's alright, I came prepared. It's a funny world we live in. Speakin' of which, do you know how I got these scars?"

Joker inquired, pointing at the puckered flesh.

"No, but I know how you got these!"

Batman countered, launching his gauntlet blades at Joker's face. When Joker released him, he threw the clown off the building. The Joker just laughed on his way down. Batman shot his grappling gun at Joker, the hooks gripping into his shoe, stopping the madman long before hitting the pavement. The Joker dangled there as Batman reeled him back up.

"Oh...you, you just couldn't let me go, could you? _This_ is what happens when and unstoppable force meets and immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-riotousness. And _I_ won't kill _you_...cause you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

Joker said as he continued to hang upside down.

"You'll be in a padded cell forever!"

Batman quipped.

"Maybe we can share one! You know they'll be doubling up at the rate this city's inhabitants are loosing their minds."

He laughed.

"This city just showed you that its filled with people ready to believe in good."

Batman replied.

"Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk loosing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with...No, you need and Ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."

Joker said with a sly grin.

"What did you do?"

Batman asked.

"I took Gotham's White Knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. Madness, as you know, is like gravity; all it takes is a little...push!"

Joker cackled madly. Batman fled to avoid the cops and the clown was left alone with the SWAT.


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Joker's POV**

The SWAT came and got me down after a few minutes of hanging there. From there, it was straight back to Arkham. When we got there, I was forcefully guided down the many white hallways. White made me anxious. We turned down another hall and entered the maximum security wing of the hospital. I recognized some of the other rouges, like Riddler and to my displeasure, Scarecrow. Jonathan Crane had a bad reputation of smarting off to anyone he wanted to. Especially me. We shared a glare as I passed his cell and was turned another hallway. There, they stripped me of my suit, like I was incapable of doing it myself and shoved me into a tiled room. I caught myself on the wall before I could fall.

"You know the drill, clown. Get that shit of your face and get into your issued pjs."

One guard laughed as turned to leave. I glared at him through my bangs and when we made eye contact, he was terrified. He could see how I planned to kill him and it wasn't going to be over quickly. He blinked and turned back to the door before leaving. I sighed and stood, turning on the shower. I jumped in surprise at the cold water, it showed no signs of heating up so I settled for it and began to wash my face. Streams of black, pinkish-red, and white trickled down my body, swirling incoherently down the drain beneath my feet. For a moment, Harley passed my mind. Was she okay? Did Gordon believe her story? Was she even coming? _Wait, Why the hell do I care if she's alright? She's just a tool anyhow, not like she was anything special._ I've been working on this for months, gained Harley's trust, made her believe me, love me without a second thought. But that didn't explain the feeling I always had when she was around, like everything was easy with her next to me. I felt a weight crushing down on my chest. Pressure; and when I felt pressured into anything, I would become livid. I had never wanted to hit Harley more than I did in that moment. For making me feel like this. I usually have a good idea on my emotions towards Harley, but now I was questioning them. _Had I let her get too close?_

"Damn it, get out of my head..."

I growled, like she could hear me and listen. The makeup was off, I was clean I guessed and turned of the shower. I dried myself and my red scrubs caught my attention. I clicked my tongue and dropped the towel, putting on the indicator that I was in maximum security, I stepped out of the room where a guard waited to take me back to my cell. I sighed.

"Home again, home again. Jiggety jig."

I mumbled as we rounded the corner leading to my cell. Again, shoved into a place I didn't want to go but I had no plans in making this stay any less pleasant than it already was. I sat down on my cot and tapped my bare feet on the linoleum floor. God, this was gonna be boring. I suppose I could try and sleep...I lay down on the cot and get under the scratchy covers. Harley traipsed back into my head, making sleep impossible. _The next time I see her, she's gonna get it good. _


	23. Harley and Ivy

**Harley's POV**

_'What to say. What to say...'_

I thought as I climbed the stairs to Gordon's home. It was three in the morning so I knew he had to be home. Just yesterday, Joker had been thrown in Arkham but it felt like years to me. I hesitated to knock on the door but forced my hand to bang furiously on his door. I quickly whipped up some tears and waited. Gordon opened the door, still half asleep. My mind went blank. I searched desperately for my voice but-

"Harley? Harley Quinn?"

He squinted, recognizing me right away. I smiled in hope. My fake tears overflowed as I finally spoke.

"G-Gordon, isn't it?"

I inquired. He nodded, confused and on guard.

"I need your help!"

I whaled hopelessly.

"You know you're a wanted criminal right, Harley."

I shook my head.

"That's just it! I'm not! I'm not a criminal, I need you to hear me out at least!"

He looked at me carefully. He sighed.

"I'll have to take you into the interrogation room though if we're gonna do this legally."

He said, stepping aside so I could come in from the cold.

"That's fine by me, the last thing I want is to break the law."

I said. He looked at me, still very confused. I sat on the couch patiently, waiting for James to return. When he did, he was dressed in his uniform. He grabbed his car keys and motioned for me to follow. The car ride there was silent. Before I knew it, I was being interrogated. Gordon sat across from me but stayed quiet for a moment.

"Why did you come to me, to the police for help?"

He asked. I looked him straight in the eyes, pleading for his understanding.

"It was all I could think to do once I had finally escaped-"

"Wait, escaped what?"

He inquired. A smile crawled across my face.

"You people seriously believe that I CHOSE to be with The Joker?"

I asked, laughing a bit. Gordon tried to answer but couldn't. My jaw dropped in 'surprise'.

"Do see what he did to me!?"

I yelled, pointing the the Chelsea grin on my face. Gordon winced a bit.

"But of course that's not the end, it never is with men like him. Then kidnaps me, forcing me to be his little 'harlequin' as he called it. H-he took everything...everything away from me! I lost all that I had ever gained...my apartment, my boyfriend, my job...but I had no choice! The only reason I'm still breathing now is because I did as I was told...it was the only way to survive."

I sobbed, hiding my face in my arms on the table. Jim tried to comfort me as I cried, stroking my hair softly.

"Harley-"

He called. I sniffed and waited for my tears to subside.

"Please, don't call me that...that's all I was ever referred to for the past few months along with other horrible pet names! Just call me by my full name; Harleen."

I whimpered into my sleeves.

"I'm sorry, harleen, due to the fact that...you've been kidnapped, we have to ask this,"

Gordon briefed before asking. I nodded.

"Did he ever hurt or abuse you will you were with him?"

He asked.

"Aside from the scars on your face..."

He added. I nodded, keeping my eyes low.

"How would he hurt you, Harleen?"

He asked seriously, leaning in closer. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Well...whenever I'd mess up, back talk, or disobey he'd beat me. Sometimes it'd be just a slap across the face, others he would throw punches and kick me and pull my hair."

I told him nervously. I itched at my wrist, forcing some if my sleeve to bunch up. Gordon glanced at my wrist and asked,

"May I look?"

I nodded and let him roll up the fabric to see the entire carving.

"Joker's...I'm assuming he did this?"

He looked up at me. I bit my lip and tried to look scared as I nodded.

"Did he ever...um...force himself on you?"

He questioned. He was obviously embarrassed and I was a little surprised.

"Yes, but it was only ever once. Thank god."

I said icily.

"How far did he..."

Gordon trailed off.

"The full...shebang I guess."

I told him, tears rolling down my cheeks, one after another.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

He consoled me, not sure what else to say. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"It is what it is...I can't change it now..."

I said, beginning to shake.

"I just want my life back!"

I cried, putting my face in my hands.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with your boyfriend or apartment, but I can help you get you job back."

He said with a small smile. My eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really!? Oh my god, thank you!"

I gushed.

"Where is that you worked?"

He asked.

"Arkham Asylum."

I answered simply. His expression changed but I wasn't sure what it was.

"You might not want to go back then..."

He said with a slight frown. I looked at him, perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

I inquired, not understanding.

"Well, that's where The Joker went. I just didn't think you'd want to be around him."

He replied. I was silent, thinking carefully to myself.

"If I keep hiding and running from him, then he's won and I'm just like everyone else; scared of him. I won't give him that satisfaction, not after he took everything away from me. I refuse to let him do it again."

I said sternly. Gordon seemed to be taken aback.

"Well, I'll make sure that I give Mr. Arkham a call. You'll see that the Gotham police can be pretty influential."

He said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"I'm sure, I have complete faith in your powers, Commissioner."

I told him as we stood from the table.

'Yes! I'm in! My puddin'll be so prouda me!'

I thought excitedly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

He asked as we walked to the metal door. I thought no but suddenly remembered a patient of mine who I had a friendly relationship with, contact discontinued though after she was released from Arkham. Pamela Isly, also known as Poison Ivy. I nodded.

"Yeah, my friend Pammy'll let me stay with her."

I said with a smile.

"Would you like a ride? I can't imagine you'd prefer to walk there..."

He offered.

"That would be great, actually."

I accepted his gesture of kindness. We climbed into his car and I gave him directions to the apartment. It was fifteen minutes before we were finally parked outside of Pamela's apartment.

"You want me to walk you up there?"

Gordon questioned. If he saw Ivy, he'd know something was up. I shook my head.

"You've done so much already, thank you though."

I replied, opening the car door and stepping out. With that he drove off and I approached the door. I bit my lip nervously as I knocked on the door. Minutes later, Pamela answered the door, dazed from sleep.

"Can I help you?"

She asked, leaning on the door frame.

"I-I'm Dr. Quinzel from Arkham, you were a patient of mine until I got you released."

I said, anxiously fidgeting.

"Oh yeah! Wait, you're not here to take me back, are you?"

She said, suspicious. I shook my head.

"No no no, I'm actually here to um...ask a favor of you..."

I said, embarrassed. She gave a questioning look. She nodded for me to continue.

"W-well, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of day...because I have nowhere else to go and I thought since we became decent friends in Arkham-"

"Alright blabber-tits, get inside. I can't stand the cold..."

She said, waving me inside her home.

"Thank you, Ms. Isly."

I said as I came into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Just call my Ivy, Doc."

She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

I told her with a sheepish grin.

"Not a problem."

She said as she rummaged through her refrigerator.

"And you can just call me Harley."

I commented while she pulled various vegetables out and set them on her counter.

"I dunno Doc, reminds me too much of Joker's little hench-wench, Harley Quinn."

She replied, putting the vegetables through a juicer. I smiled.

"Funny you should say that, Ivy."

I chuckled. She looked up at me curiously and came back from around the kitchen with two tall glasses of juice.

"Why do you say that?"

She inquired, handing me a glass. I took a sip. Definitely not the best tasting thing in the world but I wasn't going to turn it down.

"That's...kinda who I am..."

I answered. She looked at me, confused.

"Quit joshing."

She said, playfully shoving me. I kept on a serious expression.

"I'm serious, Red."

I said, surprised by the new nickname that had slipped out. She didn't seem bothered by it and more interested in my claim.

"Wait, really?"

She asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yep, been his little Harlequin for months now."

I told her proudly. She looked at me sternly.

"It's not my place, considering that I'm a criminal too but, he's a criminal!"

She pointed out. I giggled.

"Red, we've been over this, you aren't a criminal, you're just protecting what you love. And if that's being a criminal then, sign me up. Yes, my puddin' has killed a lot of people, so have I. But I love him...and I think...I think he loves me too."

I told her with a smile. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, Harls, men like the Joker are after only one thing, and that's chaos in his case. Men like him don't love...just...be careful..."

She warned. I shook my head.

"You're wrong, Red. He loves me. In his own strange way. And I will be careful."

I told her with a smile. She smiled back and put her empty glass on the coffee table. She stood and left the room, turning down the hall out of my view. She returned with a blanket and a pillow.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

She said as she set the bedding down on my right and sat to my left.

"Not a problem with me, Red. Just glad to be here."

I replied cheerily.

"Alright, well it's really early, and you and I both need sleep, so I'll see you at a more decent time in the morning."

She said, standing up.

"Okay. Goodnight, Red."

I said, laying out my blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Night, Harley."

She answered, turning down the hall again. I turned off the kitchen light and got under the covers. I shut my eyes and fell right to sleep.


	24. That's Dr Harley to you, Puddin'

**Harley's POV**

I called Dr. Arkham the next morning to schedule an appointment to talk to him about getting my job back. The rest of the day was uneventful until my meeting with Dr. Arkham. Ivy was kind enough to drive me there, she didn't really mind as long as she didn't have to go inside with me. I told her I'd call her when she'd need to pick me up. I sat in front of his desk as he starred at me, assessing me. He was a psychologist after all. He leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Well, Ms. Quinzel, we're more than happy to give you back your job. Considering you survived being with The Joker for so long, coming out just as composed as before, the media will be over the story. And with that, many of Gotham's richest will take an interest in you and the asylum itself. I'll get right to it, Harleen. We need money to fund this place and we don't have much left in the reserve. That's why it's important to get others willing to fund it."

He explained. I nodded.

"I completely understand. I'll do whatever I can to make the story interesting for those vultures. Speaking of The Joker, if someone doesn't already have it, I'd like to work on his case."

I said, determined to have my request granted. Dr. Arkham's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well no but I wouldn't think that you'd like to be so close to him."

He commented. I smirked.

"Well, Dr. Arkham, it is mostly for personal gain. For closure. So I can see into his mind, maybe even understand why he did what he did."

I replied calmly. He was still on the fence.

"Are you sure you can crack a man like him? I've hired many others who have tried and failed, sent running from Arkham. I also don't want to risk you getting hurt."

He said, skeptically. I smiled.

"Trust me, I've been elbow deep in his head before, I'm sure I can do it again."

I told him.

"Okay, if that's what you'd like. Also, one more favor. Can you start on Crane's case today? He has yet to be issued a doctor and I thought 'Who better?'."

He said with a grin. I really didn't want to take that case but I was in no mood to refuse.

"Absolutely."

I told him with a grin. With that, I went to my old office. It hadn't been taken by anyone else in the months that I was gone. And I could tell why. Who was nuts enough to work here? I was. I sat my briefcase down on my desk and exited the office again. I went down into the archives and found Jonathan Crane's folder. I had known him before, we used to date when I first became an intern here. Things went sour and I dumped him, he was too...handsy so early on in the relationship, making him come off as a pervert so I ended it. This would be awkward. I went back into my office and read his file. Boring. He was so boring, I almost couldn't stand it. I had him scheduled to come in at twelve that afternoon. Twelve struck and the guards brought him in. He was in a red pair of scrubs, maximum security wing. I had only had one patient from there before and that was Ivy. Jonathan was only there most likely not for the other patients benefits, but for his own. He was scrawny but tall, his hair was a dark brown and his blue-gray eyes were framed by rectangular, black glasses. He smiled as he sat down on the couch in front of me. I tried not to show any sort of disgust by his presence and succeeded, for the most part.

"Dr. Quinzel, long time no see, huh?"

He said smugly.

_'Douche.'_

"Long time indeed. How are you feeling today."

I asked plainly.

"Wonderful now that I'm here."

He said with a sly grin. I stifled a growl of annoyance.

"Good. Have you been taking your medication?"

I inquired. He nodded.

"You look very beautiful today, Harleen."

He purred. Goosebumps from an unpleasant shutter. I refused to let him see though.

"Since I am your doctor, I would advise that you only call me Dr. Quinzel."

I said absentmindedly. He grinned.

"Oh but we were so close, come on Harls, you remember?"

He provoked me again, more blatantly this time. I clenched my teeth.

"Dr. Crane, please be professional about this-"

"Remember how I used to give you late night visits in your office-"

"I think that's enough for today, Dr. Crane. I'll see you again tomorrow. Maybe we can work past your severe perversion."

I said as calmly as I could. The guard grabbed Jonathan's arm, pulling him to the door. Crane blew me a kiss as he disappeared. I rolled my eyes. What a fucking creep! It's only for a little...You can do this Harley, for Mistah J...

**Joker's POV**

I sat up, reading on my cot as I heard the cell across from me open. Crane noticed my eyes and smiled.

"I've got a new shrink."

He said with a wink as he was escorted to his new psychologist's office. My eyebrows furrowed in irritation. I was definitely going to kill him before I got out of here.

Later...

As soon as he left, he was back. Gone no more than 10 minutes or so. I smirked.

"They get tired of you already, Crane?"

I quipped, still reading. I looked up and the smile on his face was sickening to me, and that's saying something.

"Aw she'll come around, Harleen always does."

He mumbled. I looked back up from my paper, glaring at him. _Kill him, kill him now. No, just chew him out for thinking about your Harley like that...Actually I can't do that either, he'll rat me out if he knows Harley's working with me. So what, I just lay here and take it? Yeah...I guess I do. Harley, you better get here soon before I kill this freak._

**Harley's POV**

I went down into the maximum security wing once it was lights out so I could see my puddin'. I knocked on the glass of his cell. It was like an exhibit at the zoo. He looked up at me and his smile was so bright. I had only ever seen that once, back when we were kids. My heart stopped and I smiled back. I went over to his door, the only blind spot outside of his room. I opened it and he embraced me right away. I was taken aback by the affection but I wasn't going to shy away from it. He pulled away for a moment, just to pull my face to his in an urgent kiss. He traced my scars lovingly and I followed suit. I pulled away, still smiling.

"Hey puddin'."

I said with a grin. He mirrored my joy.

"Hey Harley-"

"Ah ah ah! That's Dr. Harley to you, Mistah J."

I purred with a smirk. An evil glint shone in his brown eyes as he smiled too. He pinned me against his cell door, kissing me again, deeply this time. He held my wrists above my head with one strong hand. I giggled in delight as he pushed himself against me.

"You miss me already?"

I asked coyly. He growled in agreement as he kissed hungrily down my neck and chest.

"Play cute all you want, I'm still angry with you."

He grumbled into the top of my breast.

"Angry, really? Then I'll have to make you angry more often if this is my punishment."

I said as he began to nip playfully at my neck.

"I mean it."

He growled, kissing me again.

"Of course, you've always been a very serious man, why wouldn't I believe you?"

I teased. He ceased his kisses and looked at me, slight worry in his eyes.

"You're a doctor, so I assume you know what's a normal heart rate for an adult male, right?"

He inquired, not a hint of teasing in his tone.

"I'm not that kind of doctor but my dad was, I learned a lot from him about medicine and health. Why?"

I asked, confused. He put my hand to the left side of his chest and looked at me, still worried.

"Is this normal?"

He asked. I was still confused.

"Well, it's a bit fast but considering the excitement-"

"It's like this whenever you're around. Why do you do this to me?"

He questioned, truly wanting an answer.

"I-I don't know...um...I don't do it on purpose though..."

I told him honestly. He took a deep breath, I knew he had wanted a better answer but I really didn't know. I stroked his cheek gently and smiled.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, we have our first session at 7 PM, don't be late, okay?"

I said with a wink. He smiled back and kissed me one more time before I opened his cell again. With that, I went back to Ivy's.


	25. Breaking Bad

**Harley's POV**

After dinner, (7:00) the guards brought in Joker. I kept a blank expression while the guards walked him in and sat him down on my couch. Once they left, I smiled.

"Hello again, Joker."

I said professionally, winking at him. He grinned at me.

"Hello, Dr. Quinzel."

He replied, giving me a wink back.

"How are we gettin' outa here?"

He asked, standing up. I shrugged, letting my hair fall from a loose, curled ponytail. I took out a bobby pin from my blonde tresses. I unlocked Joker's handcuffs and tossed them on the couch. He smiled more now.

"Clever girl."

He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Now what?"

He inquired, still attacking my neck with kisses. I placed a gun in his hands and he looked at me, expectantly.

"You're gonna, hold me "hostage" and say if anyone follows us, you'll kill me."

I told him simply. He looked skeptical.

"Harley, the guards have guns too, as soon as they see me holding you, they'll shoot and ask how I got the gun later."

He said, as if I had over looked that.

"I'm well aware of that. Which explains why my desk is filled with their bullets."

I said, opening the drawers for him to see the countless ammo piled inside. He looked at me in bewilderment.

"H-How did you manage?"

He asked. I grinned.

"Well, I took all of the ammo from the security office, emptied all of the clips and magazines of the guns. It was really simple when I had a distraction to keep them busy."

I said slyly.

"So, get to it, huh?"

I ordered gently, turning my back to him and waiting. He came from behind me and held me tight as he pointed the gun at my head. I opened the door and we walked out into the middle of the buzzing hallway. Most screamed in fear as security jumped in to shoot Joker. They aimed their guns at him and he just laughed.

"Let her go, clown!"

One guard barked. I tried my hardest to look terrified.

"Oh no, is he new here? I guess he doesn't know how these hostage situations go down. See, here's the deal, kiddo. I keep her alive, as long as I'm alive and unharmed as well. I walk out of here, no one follows us, and her smart little brains don't spray all over the place. Got it?"

He snarled at the rookie. The guards all nodded.

"Put the guns down..."

Joker ordered calmly, still smiling. They did as they were told.

"Now, kick them over to the other side of the hall, okay?"

He explained. They complied quickly.

"Wonderful! See how fun things can be when we simply listen to the one holding the gun?"

He said cheerfully as he sauntered over to the exit.

"Remember, no one follows us."

He yelled, almost to the parking lot of the facility. As soon as we were out of sight, he put the gun away and whirled me around to face him. He kissed me passionately as a sign of a job well done.

"You are too amazing sometimes, Harley..."

He breathed. I just smiled at him.

"Now what, we walk?"

He asked. I shook my head.

"No, Mikey can come get us."

I said, getting out my new phone. I unlocked it and started to dial.

"Hey, Mikey. The boss and I are by the train tracks outside of the narrows. Okay, see ya soon!"

I hung up and smiled at Joker while he just looked blown away.

"You really thought all of this through, huh?"

He asked. I began to laugh.

"And you though I was just another dumb blonde bimbo, well the joke's on you. I'm not even a real blonde."

I laughed. Joker busted up in a giggle fit and stroked my hair softly.

"Such a good girl."

He purred, kissing me again. Lights approached in the distance and we waited hand in hand for Mikey to stop. We opened up the Cadillac doors to see the rest of the group.

"Good to have you back, boss."

Sly said, patting Joker on the back. Joker smiled a bit and nodded. He looked across from him to see a new recruit. As I nestled myself under his arm, Joker looked to me for an answer. I shrugged.

"Hey, newbie!"

Joker spat. The kid jumped a bit in surprise and made eye contact with him.

"Yeah, boss?"

He asked, nerves shook his voice.

"What's your name, kid?"

He asked. The boy fumbled with his words as he tried to say his name.

"Noah-"

"No no no, you need a new name. Harley, give him a name."

I glanced at Joker and he nodded with a smile. I stared at the new lackey for a while and thought. His nose was kinda red from what I could tell.

"Your nose always that color?"

I inquired, batting my eyelashes. The boy blushed and scrambled for words again.

"Uh y-yeah, since I was five I think. Not sure why though..."

He replied, looking away for a moment. I smiled.

"Rudolph."

I mumbled sleepily into Joker's chest. The car exploded with bouts of laughter. The rookie just smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I happen to like it."

He muttered, smiling at me. I winked at him for defending my decision. Soon, we were back at the warehouse and I was exhausted. Joker sent all of the men back to their homes for a while, saying that we should all lay low for now. Once they were all gone, Joker scooped me up in his arms. I looked at him curiously and he grinned.

"So, bedtime, right?"

I asked, smiling innocently at him. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry darling, looks like I'll be keeping you up a bit longer."

He said as he carried me to our room. I didn't protest as he forcefully removed my clothing and we...had ourselves a victory romp or two.

**Hours Later...**

**Harley's POV**

Joker shot up in bed, sweating and breathing heavy, I dared not touch him, having made that mistake numerous times before and learned. I allowed him to calm down first, then spoke.

"Jack..."

I whispered cautiously. His head turned quickly to me and he sighed.

"Didn't mean to wake you, kitten."

He mumbled, rubbing his face.

"No...it's fine...did...you want to talk about it, puddin'?"

I inquired softly. He shook his head.

"No. You know I'm not a talker, Harls. Besides, that's not gonna make it better."

He replied, laying back down.

"It might...couldn't hurt..."

I urged gently. He growled in response.

"I'm still a psychologist so-"

"Harley, don't give me that psychologist bullshit! I heard back in Arkham how you really got your PhD. And that's all you're good at as far as helping that I've seen."

He quipped icily. My jaw dropped in surprise. I had heard the lies too; that I had 'fucked my way to the top.' Hot tears streamed down my face and I raised my hand to slap him but he caught my wrist, squeezing so hard I feared it would break. I didn't speak as he pierced my eyes with his dark gaze. I bit my lip in fear. He backhanded me, causing me to fly off the bed and onto the cold, hard floor. I held back tears of pain and terror as he stood from the bed and towered over me. I backed into the wall quickly and pulled my knees into my chest. He grabbed a messy handful of my hair and yanked me to my feet. I squealed in pain as my scalp began to throb, giving me a headache. I clenched my teeth, chocking back sobs as I opened my eyes.

"Harley girl, don't you EVER try to hit me again."

His fist rammed into my cheekbone, causing me to fall to my knees.

"You get that, little girl?!"

I nodded, not looking at him as I graveled on my hands and knees. He forced his hand against my neck and made me stand again.

"Daddy couldn't here you."

He snarled at me.

"Yes sir!"

I sobbed pathetically. He shoved me into the wall.

"Look at me, Harley!"

He roared loudly, making me wince. I opened my eyes and looked into Joker's cold, almost black eyes.

"Who's in charge here, baby girl?"

He asked calmly.

"Daddy is."

I whimpered, looking at him sadly.

"Gooood girl. Now, why would you try hitting daddy? After all he's done for you?"

He faked hurt in his voice as he pulled me closer. I thought of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry daddy...I-I was just angry. It'll never happen again!"

I was sent back into the floor as Joker shoved me down to the ground, gripping my neck like I was a dog.

"Awww, baby's sorry? Yeah? Of course you are!"

He cooed mockingly. He stood and began to walk out of the room.

"Do both of us a favor and keep your distance from me for a while, so this little outburst doesn't happen again."

He said before disappearing into his study. I brushed the stray hairs in my face out of the way and stood on my weak legs. I used the wall to help me stay up and I walked into the bathroom. My left cheek was a bright red, on my right, the skin had split from the powerful blow it had received. I washed away the blood from my face and dabbed it dry. I put butterfly bandages over the split skin so it could heal and sighed to myself...

'What am I gonna do? What if this turns into a every-day thing? L-Leave? No...I could never leave him again, I have no where to go.'

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 2:36 AM. I sighed and crawled back into bed. I just stared out the window until I heard the door open to our bedroom. I quickly shut my eyes to fake being asleep and avoid any of Joker's wrath. I felt his weight make the mattress sink by my knees. I opened my eyes and Joker's locked on them. We were both silent for a long time. I sat up, keeping my gaze on him.

"I...I really am sorry about that...I just...so many people have been holding that lie over my head for such a long time...it gets so frustrating and then...when the man I love said he believed it too, I...snapped...I know I have no excuse but I am so sorry. I promise not to do it ever again."

I said quietly. Joker stood up and walked out of the room. I wanted to cry, thinking he didn't care for my apology. A few tears escaped my eyes before Joker returned to our bedroom with a bag of ice. I looked at him curiously as he sat back down on the bed next to me. He put the bag in my hand and held it up to my face. He gave a small, forced smile.

"Were you scared?"

He asked. He wasn't really asking, he just wanted me to agree with him that I was, like everyone else in Gotham. I shook my head.

"No baby, you don't scare me. I was just scared you wouldn't forgive me..."

I answered. His eyes widened, not expecting the answer he had received. Then he smirked.

"That's just like you, Harley. Surprising me in the best of ways."

He said looking at me. I giggled a little. He took the icepack away and caressed my left cheek instead of the right. Regret was the only emotion I could sense when he touched me so carefully. He came closer and kissed my forehead, then my cut, and finally my lips.

"How did I get so lucky?"

He whispered. I smiled.

"I ask myself that same question. Every. Single. Day."

I replied. He smiled back before kissing me again. He pulled away.

"Back to bed, babe."

He ordered with a chuckle and handed me the ice again.

"Only if you're comin' with me."

I quipped. He began to laugh a bit and sighed.

"Alright."

He replied happily. He went over to the other side of the bed and came over to my side, wrapping his arms around me and pulling against his chest.

"I love you."

I told him.

"I know."

He said, as he always did whenever I said such a thing. I didn't mind though.

"You only know because I keep reminding you."

I replied with a grin.

"Shhhhh sleeeeeep."

He growled. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Sleep crept upon us and took over.


	26. Bittersweet

**Harley's POV**

The next morning, I woke up. To my surprise, Jack was still next to me. It was then that I remembered that we would be laying low for a while. Which meant that I got to have him all to myself when he wasn't planning. I turned over and watched him as he slept. He seemed just like any other man when asleep. Aside from the Glasgow smile, you wouldn't recognize him. His eyes opened slowly and focused on mine. He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Morning, creeper."

He greeted. I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

"I am not a creeper. You just look so peaceful when you sleep."

I explained. He looked at me seriously for a while.

_"Staaaaaalker."_

He said in a strange, muffled voice. I giggled and hit his arm with my pillow. He sat up with a false expression of shock and outrage.

"Ohhh...So that's how we're gonna be this morning, huh, baby doll?"

He said with a smirk. I nodded my head and he tackled me down on the bed with a playful growl. He started to tickle the sides of my rib cage and I squealed in surprise.

"Nooo! P-Puddin'! Stoooop, that tickles! Ahh! Haha baby!"

I yelled, trying to get him to quit while I squirmed under his firm hold on me.

"What's that Harley girl? I can't hear what you're saying over your laughter!"

He lied with a grin still playing at his lips.

"Baaaaaabe! Stoooooop, please! I'm gonna pee!"

I screamed. He immediately ceased his tickle storm and looked at me, disappointed.

"Way to kill the mood, honey."

He joked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey, stop giving me sass missy."

He scolded, pointing a finger at me. I bowed my head.

"Yes sir."

I pouted. He rolled his own eyes now and I smiled.

"Alright, sass master, what's for breakfast?"

He inquired, standing from the mess of purple and green bedding. I shrugged.

"Whatever you want I guess."

I said, yawning. I stretched and stood to my feet.

"Alright fine, how about banana pancakes?"

He suggested. I smiled.

"Should I put on the song?"

I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You pretty much have to now..."

He replied, crossing over to the bathroom.

"Blast it?"

I inquired.

"You know it!"

He yelled from the bathroom. I smirked and grabbed my Ipod, trotting into the kitchen. I then began to play our lazy day song; Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson.

'Can't you see that it's just raining? Ain't no need to go outside...'

Jack came down the stairs as I got out the pancake mix along with some bananas. I rocked my hips side to side while I mixed the batter. I felt Jack's eyes on me.

"Whatcha starin' at?"

I asked with a giggle, not looking back at him.

"Property of Arkham."

He read aloud. I looked back at him, questioning his words. I looked down at the white letters printed across the pair of boyshorts.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I borrowed these while I was at Ivy's."

I told him. His brow furrowed.

"Ivy? Poison Ivy?"

He inquired, his tone was lethal. I turned carefully towards him.

"Y-Yes sir..."

I answered, fear in my voice. He stood from his seat at the table and walked over to me. I bit my lip. He stood tall over me, despite standing myself up as straight as I could. I peered up through my bangs, offered little protection from Jack's menacing glare.

"Promise me you'll stay away from her, Harley."

His voice was gentle, genuinely calm.

"Why? She's harmless."

I said cautiously. He frowned a bit.

"I know she wouldn't hurt you, Harley. But her and I just don't get along very well. She hates my guts."

He explained to me.

"Why does she hate you so much, puddin'?"

I asked. He looked back on it and sighed.

"I killed one of her _precious babies_ a while back and she's had me at the top of her blacklist ever since."

He answered. I nodded.

"W-well...She's my only girl friend...Actually, she's my only friend..."

I said, turning back to the pancakes. I poured the batter into a skillet and readied my spatula.

"Aren't I your friend, Harley?"

Jack asked, sounding almost jealous.

"Don't be silly, puddin'. You're _way_ more special than just a friend."

I laughed. This seemed to put him at ease.

"Yeah, I guess even _you_ need girl time."

He sighed.

"You can see her every once and a while but, I really don't want her rubbing off on you."

He said. I smirked.

"Thanks, pud. And don't worry, she won't rub off on me."

I said, putting a plate of pancakes down in front of Jack.

"Thanks."

He said before attacking his food. I giggled to myself and made my own food now.

**Later That Day...**

I sat on the couch, watching crap TV and I was so bored. I looked up at Jack.

"Hey babe?"

I called.

"Mm..."

Jack acknowledge my voice as he read the paper.

"Wanna watch a movie? It makes me think of you and me."

I asked with a hopeful smile. He grumbled to himself and fell silent for a while.

"What movie?"

He inquired lazily.

"Ten Things I Hate About You?"

I said carefully. He put down the paper and frowned.

"I don't know if I like the sound of this movie...wait, didn't we see that on our first date or something?"

He asked. I looked back now on it and smiled.

"Yes, it was our first date. You tried copping a feel that night I remember. You failed miserably."

I laughed. He scoffed.

"Did not! Besides I don't have to worry about that nowadays,"

He said straddling me on the couch.

"Cause now I can touch them whenever I want."

He said with a grin. He began to gently play with my breasts as if the they were toms of a drum kit. I looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to stop.

"You done yet?"

I asked. He smiled more and kissed me softly on the lips before laughing a bit.

"Maybe."

He said, kissing me again with a slight pout. He kissed my nose and released me from his weight. I got up and put the movie in. I could feel him staring up my legs and his eyes rested on my butt. I wanted to slap him but I knew it was my own fault for wearing such short shorts.

"Knock it off."

I snapped back at him. He frowned.

"But Harrrrrleeeyyy...they're short as hell...I can't help it, s'your own fault for being so perfect."

He said with a grin and stomped his feet like a child throwing a tantrum in a joking manor to exaggerate his point. I rolled my baby-blues and pressed play. I shuffled back over to the sofa and Jack pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, silly goose, how am I supposed to watch the movie with my back to it?"

I asked, with a playful smile. He chuckled.

"You have your mirror don't you?"

He asked. I glared at the entire wall covered in mirror panels in front of me and it glared back.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothin', baby girl. You can see it fine like that, besides, I love holding you like this..."

He murmured, nuzzling into my half exposed chest.

'Shoulda worn a T-shirt today...and jeans.'

I thought to myself.

"I don't get you..."

I huffed, exhausted.

"What do you mean, Harley girl?"

He questioned. I pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"I've been trying to evaluate you for months but...just when I think I have you all figured out, you switch to a new personality. Actually, there's a new one almost every month. This month is childish and flirtatious, dare I say, coquettish. Very loving too, accept for maybe when you have a bad day. I like this months personality a lot."

I said with a smile, kissing his check.

"Well, honeybun, maybe you should stop trying to evaluate me, and just love me. You'll have more fun if you learn to stop working so hard. All work and no play..."

He quipped.

"You're one to talk puddin', sometimes you work for days on end. Maybe we should both lighten up a bit, huh?"

I said with a grin. The commercials were over and the movie menu came up. I pressed play again and the familiar opening music played. I had watched this movie so many times I knew each line word for word.

"God, Heath Ledger is so hot."

I sighed. I totally forgot I was in Jack's lap. He slapped my ass hard and I moaned in pain and very slight pleasure but made a pout at him. He paused the movie and pulled me away from his chest to look at me. He wasn't happy.

"I'm right here, Harls..."

He said darkly, the words not matching his menacing tone. I swallowed hard then laughed at the silly thought of him being jealous.

"Don't tell me you're jealous now..."

I teased. His eyes narrowed. I clamped my hand over my mouth to hold in the giggle fit about to spill over. Once I calmed down, I kissed Jack tenderly.

"I only like him cause he looks a lot like you. You two could be brothers."

I told him. He sighed in irritation and folded his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but smile.

"Too cute, my prince."

I said, kissing his forehead. He exhaled his air into a stream to move a piece of hair that dangled in his face and continued to be mad.

"Aww, whatever, sourpuss."

I said, trying to maneuver out of his lap. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. We ended up kissing away most of the movie, but when it got to my favorite scene, I pulled away. Jack moaned in annoyance when I did this.

"Shh shh! This is my favorite part!"

I said, waving my hand excitedly. Finally, Kat, Julia Stiles character, spoke.

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair."

**Joker's POV**

The blonde on screen said dully. I looked at Harley, who sat fascinated my this moment of raw emotion. I'm sure she hates me...to an extent at least, for the hell I've put her through...for the pain I've caused her...Harley didn't notice me shift my attention to her.

"I hate you so much it makes me sick...it even makes me rhyme."

Harley mouthed along with the woman, her knees curled under her chin. I continued to stare at her as she followed the actress's every word. I pulled Harley back into my lap and groaned, annoyed that I interrupted her. I pulled her face close to mine, our noses almost touching. I just stared into her cerulean eyes as she kept on with her mouthing.

She finally let her voice slip out.

"Puddin'..."

She breathed. I inhaled sharply as parts of the poem being read out loud came into my memory.

"I hate it when you make me laugh,"

I said softly. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes saddened a bit.

"I hate it when you're not around..."

I confessed slowly, closing my eyes.

"But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you..."

Harley finally said. My eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Not even a little bit?"

I asked. She shook her head.

"Not even at all."

She whispered, kissing me tenderly. I was in shock...surely she must resent me...just a little?

"I love you so much..."

She whispered. I grinned.

"I know, sweetness."

I said.

**Harley's POV**

I smiled, knowing it was really hard for him to say he loved me. I didn't mind, I knew what he meant.

"You'd forget if I didn't tell you all the time, you know."

I mumbled.

"You're full of beans, baby. I know you love me, Harley."

He said with a small smile. I bit my lip.

"Do you love me too?"

I asked nervously. He looked at me for a long moment and I had to force down the urge to cry.

"Harley Baby...if I didn't, would I put up with you?"

He asked with a growing grin. I looked down and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I know puddin', just feels nice to hear it sometimes..."

I sighed. I always seemed to get sleepy whenever I was emotionally drained and yawned.

**Joker's POV**

I felt a painful pinching in my chest and it was like the air had been knocked out of me.

"Puddin'..."

Harley said meekly.

"Yes?"

I whispered. The next words to slip out from her lips cut me like a knife. Never had I thought that she would ask me a question like that. I felt guilty as I tried to think of a good excuse, but there was none. How could explain something like that to her? She wouldn't understand, even if she tried.

"Why do you hit me?"

She asked. Her tone was completely curious, innocent. I closed my eyes tight and inhaled sharply. Why did I hit her...I don't know...Instinct? Habit? Temper? Yes, temper fore sure. In fact, all of those things played a part in why I always hit her when she messed up too much. For once, I felt remorse for hurting her, for once, it...didn't seem right...

"I... I don't know...You know that I have a bad temper...That's the biggest part but, I guess it also has to do with...him."

"Jack, I...don't want you to think that...you're nothing like him, baby."

She said, piercing my heart with those pretty, pretty blue eyes. I gave a small side glance to the cut on her cheek. It made me feel sick to my stomach to think that I had done that to her. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Harley..."

I whispered.

"It's okay baby. No matter what, I'll always love you, okay."

She said, pulling away.

**Harley's POV**

"I love you, Harley."

He said, pulling me into a deep kiss. I broke away, smiling.

"I know you do."

I replied, tracing his Glasgow smile.


	27. Don't Fuck with Harley Quinn

**A/N: To my one follower, I love you! Thanks for following and don't be afraid to give suggestions if you'd like ;3**

**Harley's POV**

I awoke alone in bed and sighed. Jack must've left early this morning. I guess the laying low period is over. I pulled myself from the warmth of the bundle of sheets and blankets and stepped onto the cold, wooden floor. It was always cold here in the mornings. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and put on some normal make up; eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I thought that I might as well look nice for my puddin' when he got home. I skipped lightly down the stairs, grinning at the light that enveloped the kitchen. It warmed me instantly as it came in contact with my skin while I walked over to the fridge. I pulled out some eggs and milk, then a skillet from the hooks next to the stove. I turned on the burner closest to me before setting the skillet down on it.

"Morning, ."

A voice called from the kitchen table. I whirled around in surprise to see Mike sitting there. I sighed in relief.

"Geez Mikey, you scared me half to death."

I said, leaning against the counter behind me.

"My bad , forgot how easy you are to startle."

He said with a small chuckle.

"It's fine. How are you today?"

I asked, cracking an egg into the skillet.

"Eh, okay. I just don't like it when the Boss makes me stay behind, not that I mind looking after you ."

He said, sipping his coffee.

"I can only imagine how you feel, being here all day everyday. I'd go nuts!"

He explained. I grinned.

"Well, I don't have to worry about going nuts since I already am."

I said, giggling. Mike smiled.

"Besides, I've got plenty to keep me busy all day everyday."

I replied.

"Hungry?"

I asked. He shook his head.

"Yeah but I don't want you to go to the trouble."

He answered.

"It's no trouble at all. How do you like your eggs, Mikey?"

I asked with a smirk.

"Scrambled's fine."

He said.

"You should hurry and get dressed just in case the Boss comes home early. You know he don't like you walking around here without pants on while we are here."

He warned. I shrugged.

"Well, it's nothing against you, Mikey. It's the rookies that he's worried about. He knows they might be dumb enough to try somethin'. But you're right. Watch my eggs, will ya?"

I said, ascending the stairs. I entered our room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans before hopping down the stairs. I skidded in front of the stove and emptied the cooked scrambles eggs onto a plate. I grabbed a fork and handed it all to Mike.

"Thanks, ."

He said as I set the plate in front of him.

"No problem, and Mikey?"

I called. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"I keep tellin' ya, it's Harley."

I told him.

"Sorry, Harley, thank you."

He chuckled and continued to eat his eggs. I cracked another egg for myself. I gathered it onto a plate for myself and sat at the table across from Mikey. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Joker. Of the few people I kept in contact with, he usually was the last I would expect to text me.

_'Good morning, beautiful ;)'_

I smiled.

_'Good morning baby =)'_

_'How are ya, doll face?'_

_'Hehe, I'm good. You?'_

_'Borrrrrred =P'_

_'Aren't you supposed to be robbing a bank?'_

_'Aren't you supposed to be...doing whatever it is that you do while I'm at work?'_

I giggled.

_'Well, I just cooked some breakfast for Mikey and myself so I've done enough for now :3'_

_'You're wearing pants, right?'_

I laughed and showed the text to Mike. He smirked and went back to his news paper.

"Told ya, he's paranoid."

Mikey said, not looking up from the paper. I giggled.

_'Yes, daddy. I'm wearing pants. Besides, Mikey's like my brother from another mother, like he'd try anything.'_

_'Lol I know, just making sure. Sometimes you forget.'_

_'I know baby =)'_

_'Alright, I gotta go, I'll be home by 6 tonight.'_

_'Kay! Love you! 3'_

_'I know 3'_

I pocketed my phone and stood with my plate. I grabbed Mikey's too and he nodded his thanks. I placed them in the sink. The dishes were piling up at this point and I decided to wash them and place them in the dishwasher. I repeated this until all of the dishes were put away. I then started on Joker's laundry. I ironed his shirts and pinstriped pants, then hung them up. Finally, I cleaned up the entire warehouse. By the time I was done, it was 5:30. My phone buzzed again.

_'Hey honey. On my way back home.'_

I smiled.

_'Yay! What do you want for dinner tonight?'_

_'Hmmm...spaghetti?'_

_'Okay, I'll have to got to the store first though.'_

_'So I'll beat you home?'_

_'Maybe, do you mind waiting?'_

_'For your spaghetti babe? Yeah, I can wait ;)'_

_'Kay see ya!'_

_'See ya, Harley girl ;)'_

I grabbed my purse and was about to leave before I remembered to tell Mikey.

"Hey I'm headed to the store, I'll be back soon."

I told him.

"You sure you don't want a ride instead?"

He asked. I shook my head.

"It's right down the street, this is how I stay in shape anyway."

I said with a wink before leaving. When I got to the store, I picked up tomato sauce, spaghetti, and some chocolate because walking is hard and I deserved chocolate as a reward. As I walked home, the sun was almost completely gone. I heard footsteps behind me and looked back nervously. I saw no one and turned back to the direction I was headed in. I heard them again and began to jog a bit in fear, they were getting closer as I began to run, looking back and still not seeing anyone. I ran into a firm wall, and looked up to see a man smiling menacingly down at me. I turned to an ally, believing it to me my escape but soon found it was a dead end. The man walked down to me smiling and two more men came in after him.

"Heeey there girly, how you doin'?"

Muttered one man as he licked his lips. I dropped my shopping bags and backed up against a wall. They all looked at me hungrily.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna give us your purse, and we'll be on our way."

Another said, pointing a knife at me. I kicked my bag over to them before they got any closer.

"Okay! Take it and go!"

I hissed. They all looked at one another and grinned evilly.

"You know what else we want? Your tight little body."

The third one said.

"Hold her still!"

The leader I suppose, told the other two. They grabbed both of my arms and I couldn't get out of their hold. The left over man approached me and I kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over and glared at me once he recovered from the pain. He held the knife to my neck, nicking my throat. He licked away the blood and I whined in disgust.

"Let's see what's under that top, huh sweetheart."

The man said, staring at my chest. I tried to worm out of the tight hold on my arms but failed.

"No! Stop!"

I screamed. He ignored it and cut my shirt off of me, my breasts spilling out into the open. I fought again, losing still.

"No! Stop! Don't fucking touch me!"

I yelled. The man only smiled wider as he gazed at my nudity, I squirmed uncomfortably as his eyes analyzed me. He gripped one of my breasts in his left hand and took the other over with his mouth. I began to sob as he violated me. I silenced my cries when I heard car doors slamming in the distance. I knew it was Jack and his men.

"Finally giving in, eh?"

The man snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"MISTAH J!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs. The man smirked.

"I don't think he's comin' baby doll!"

The man cackled, having not heard the voices questioning my cry.

**Joker's POV**

As soon as my men and I climbed out of the car, we heard a shrill cry echo from somewhere near the warehouse.

"MISTAH' J!"

My eyes widened, knowing right away it had to be Harley. I ran to where I thought it came from but there was nothing there.

**Harley's POV**

"Harley?"

I heard Jack call. The men heard it too and covered my mouth. I was furious now. They had humiliated me enough for our first meeting and I wouldn't stand for it any longer. I tore my arms away from the to men and went after my purse. I got out my knife and one man tackled me to the ground.

"PUDDIN'!"

I cried desperately while my mouth was free. One of the men slapped me and I sunk my knife blindly into one of them.

**Joker's POV**

I stood there, awestruck as Harley stabbed one of the men on top of her. She stood and so did the men, ready to avenge their fallen friend.

**Harley's POV**

I stood, holding my knife at my side. Something clicked inside once I had stabbed that man. I was sent into a frenzy and smiled as one by one the two remaining men attacked me. I stabbed one of them in the shoulder. The other lunged at me with his own knife, leaving a cut above my left breast. I shook my head and stabbed him in the ear. Blood splattered all over my bare torso, and some of my face. Then I slit his throat. The other man, unarmed, coward as I killed his comrade. I walked toward him now, he backed away into a wall.

"P-please, don't kill me!"

He pleaded. I smirked.

"Don't kill you? Why would I kill you? I need you to send a message for me."

I said slyly. He looked at me in horror, unaware of my intentions. I kneel before him and grabbed his hair tightly, making him look at me.

"Now, stay still, or I might slip and you'll end up like your friends there."

I threatened, motioning over to the two dead men. He nodded and I smiled as I carved my name into his head. Then 'was' on his chest. Finally, 'here' on his stomach. I let go of him and stood up.

"Tell everyone you know; don't fuck with Harley Quinn."

I said. He nodded again and I turned to the only opening to see Jack standing there, jaw slightly opened. I bit my lip, nervous of his reaction.

**Joker's POV**

She looked beautiful, covered in blood, eyes on fire with new found power. I stood still, watching, waiting for her to finish. She turned to me and bit her lip.

**Harley's POV**

"Harley..."

He whispered. I didn't think that was a good sign. I leaned on the wall, the adrenalin wearing off, causing every muscle inside me to turn weak. Jack ran over to me and supported me in his arms. He pulled away and I looked blankly at his shirt, now bloodstained.

"Mistah' J, you're getting blood on you vest and shirt."

I said blandly, looking up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed me deeply. He continued to smile when he pulled away.

"That was amazing Harley."

He praised. My eyes widened.

"Tiring, is what that was."

I muttered. He chuckled and draped his purple coat over my small shoulders. The fabric almost swallowed me.

"You look so beautiful like this."

He said, kissing me again. I pulled away this time.

"What, covered in blood and half naked or in your coat?"

I questioned.

"Both, sexy girl."

He growled, kissing me harder.

"I dropped the spaghetti..."

I told him. He picked me up in his arms and I smiled.

"I'd rather eat_ you_ right now than spaghetti."

He admitted as he carried me to the warehouse.

"Can't I take a shower? I'm covered in sticky blood..."

I said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, we'll do it in the shower."

He said with a grin. I giggled as he took us upstairs. He put me down on the bed for a moment while he turned on the shower. He took off his vest and looked at it.

"You think maybe you could get this out of my vest?"

He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I'm not promising anything but I'll do what I can."

I told him with a small smile. I shed his coat onto the bed, making sure not to let it wrinkle. I tossed my torn and bloody shirt into the waste basket of our bathroom and began to take off my skinny jeans. While I was bent over, a firm slap was inflicted on my right cheek. I yelped in pain and surprise. I looked up to see Jack smirking.

"That hurt! I'm still sore from last time you know!"

I whined. He feigned remorse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harley. Lemme just..."

He repeatedly smacked my butt and I cried out a few times in pain. When he stopped, I stood up.

"Meanie!"

I pouted. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he pushed his suspenders off of his shoulders. He proceeded to unbuttoned his shirt then do away with his pants. I giggled as he eagerly hopped in the shower with me. He pulled me in close, resting his chin on my shoulder. I loved it when he'd hold me like that. He pulled back to look at me and smiled, kissing my nose.

"Kay, dirty girl, let's get that blood outa your hair, hm?"

He said with a smile. I nodded and pulled my pigtails out while he grabbed the shampoo. He squeezed some out into the palm of his hand and began to massage it into my head. I just smiled at him as he started to hum while he worked. I took a washcloth and began to remove his makeup. He just smiled at me while I did it. We switched sides, now I was under the hot stream of water. He helped me wash out the shampoo and we switched again. This time he put conditioner in my hair. While he waited for it to settle, he began to wash my body. He scrubbed my chest, arms and stomach for me, lingering on my chest for a bit too long. He motioned for me to turn around and I did. He started on my back now, slowly making his way down to my butt. He lingered there too and I shook my head at his silliness. He gave my ass one more good slap that stung like a son-of-a-gun.

"Geez baby! I'm sensitive!"

I tried to sound as threatening as possible. Didn't work.

"My apologies, Ms. Quinn. But I happen to _like_ it when you're sensitive."

He purred, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smirked as he began to leave kisses from my jawline down to my new cut. I pulled him away so I could look at him.

"Can we please get clean before we get dirty?"

I asked. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and got his shampoo next. I then reached up on my tip toes to wash his hair. I sighed in aggravation and huffed.

"Dammit, why do ya gotta be so short, Harls?"

I cursed. Jack chuckled and looked down at me.

"Because, you look cute when you're struggling to wash my hair."

He answered with a smile. I pursed my lips and he continued his teasing.

"Alright alright, lemme get down to munchkin-lander size..."

He said, getting down on his knees. I rolled my eyes as he looked up and smiled at me.

"Proceed."

He told me, hugging himself to my waist. I continued to wash his hair.

"No funny business while you're down there."

I said sternly. He looked up at me, genuinely surprised.

"Harley...that's sick of you to ask...funny business is the whole purpose of a clown. I am no exception."

He replied with a wicked grin. I narrowed my eyes at him but ignored the comment as I washed out his shampoo.

"Kay, you can stand up now."

I said with a smile. He stood and I started to wash his body. I started to hum as I continued. Jack looked back at me with a smile.

"You can sing if you want baby."

He said with a small chuckle.

"I-I know, I'm just kinda shy..."

I said. He just continued to laugh.

"If I ask you to, will you sing for me? The radio in here is busted so..."

He trailed off a bit. I curled my toes nervously.

**Joker's POV**

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door."

I smirked at the lyrics, almost perfect for us.

"You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more."

She continued singing quietly. She was so silly to be shy in front of me.

"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."

I turned to her now, she seemed a bit scared but I simply smiled at her and she started up again.

"So I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But I'll only stay with you one more night."

_"Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes". Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell."_

I sang along with her just for a little.

"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. _Making me love you._ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. _I let it all go._

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. _Like a tattoo, yeah._ And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."

I stopped for a moment, just to kiss her. She didn't seem to mind.

"So I cross my heart and I hope to die. _Yeah._ That I'll only stay with you one more night. _Oh._ And I know I said it a million times. _Yeah._ But I'll only stay with you one more night. _Yeah._"

We continued as I pulled her into my arms.

"Yeah, baby, give me one more night. Yeah, baby, give me one more night. _Whoa, yeah._ Yeah, baby, give me one more night."

She stopped and I pulled away to look down at her. She continued to beam. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll never get tired of that..."

I said to myself.

"Never get tired of what, puddin'?"

She asked, still smiling brilliantly.

"That look in your eyes, the sound of your voice..."

I replied, kissing her scars.

"That makes two of us."

She said, pulling my lips to hers. She playfully bit my bottom lip and gave a small tug.

"You done being clean yet?"

I asked, feeling my patients slipping.

"Yeah...I guess, why? Did you have something else in mind?"

She inquired with a coquettish smile. I cupped her chin gently.

"You know, I do, actually."

I told her, wiping some of the water off of her face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, there isn't anytime to waste, then, is there?"

She said, turning off the water and pulling back the shower curtain. She stepped out to grab a towel but slipped and fell on her face. She was silent for a moment, trying to decide weather or not that she was hurt.

"I'm okay."

She mumbled into the rug. I couldn't help but laugh at her clumsiness. I stepped out to help her up after wrapping a towel around my waist. She rubbed her nose, maybe to sooth it after the impact. I smiled.

"Come on, sweetness, Daddy's got work to do..."

I said, trying to hurry her up. I still had to pay the guys down stairs so this would have to be quick. She smiled and nodded, understanding. She didn't bother drying off, instead taking me by the hand and leading me to the bed.

_'I'm one lucky son-of-a-bitch.'_

I thought to myself as I loomed over Harley's small body.


	28. Beware The Creeper

**Harley's POV**

Word was getting around as another new villain on the Gotham scene was 'stealing The Joker's act'. He didn't like be upstaged. Not at all and I guess since I did so well with breaking him out of Arkham, is why this happened...

Jack was watching the news when I came downstairs from our bedroom. When he noticed my presence, he waved me over. I came over and sat in his lap with a smile. He turned of the TV and groaned.

"What's the matter, puddin'?"

I asked. He leaned his head back and sighed.

"Some wacko is stealing my act...Its just frustrating, no one in this damn town is original anymore."

He explained, tiredly. I rubbed his chest gently, trying to sooth him.

"Is there anything I can do to help, baby?"

I inquired. His head slowly rose as he thought of something.

"Yes, actually. Harley, I want you to go out and find this copycat. Bring him to me, dead or alive. I'd prefer alive though, if you could."

He said with a grin. I was a bit shocked.

"You want me to go out on my own?"

I asked, still stunned by the request. He nodded.

"Yep! You got me out of Arkham all by yourself, so I know you can bring this weirdo to his knees."

He assured me. I was still skeptical.

"So...like, _right now_?"

I questioned.

"Yeah, right now."

He answered simply.

"Why, you got some _other_ pressing matters to address instead?"

He teased. I smiled.

"Weeell, I _did_-"

"Yeah right! Come on, get up and catch this guy and I'll give you something in return."

He tried to persuade me.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it."

I said, hopping out of his lap. I turned the corner into the kitchen and crossed over to the stairs.

"Give him a pre-kick in the nuts for me, sweetness!"

Jack called. I laughed.

"Will do, Mistah' J."

I yelled to him as I entered our room. I went into the closet to get my outfit and put it on quickly. I then went into the bathroom and put on my face paint, along with my little eye mask. I went back downstairs to say goodbye to Jack real quick before leaving. We shared a small kiss at the door and as I left, he spoke.

"Be careful."

He warned. I nodded and continued on my way. I walked around Gotham stealthily, hiding from the public for now as I snooped around. I managed to make it to the docks by the river and passed by a bar. Before I was fully past the building, a pool table flew through the glass and landed in the water. Lucky, I had ducked or it would've taken off my head. I walked over to the window to see some yellow-skinned weirdo kicking the crap out of some of our men, who I assume had the night off. The unidentified lunatic was wearing only some green and black striped underwear, a red boa, and some gloves with matching boots.

"Hand over the Joker!"

The mystery man said, stepping on the back of the rookie we had hired only a few weeks ago.

"Rudolph! Hey, freak! Whaddo ya want with The Joker?"

I asked, stepping through the shattered window. The yellow man turned to me and gasped.

"Baby!"

He yelled, leaping over to me. One of the other men, Ringo tried to attack him while he was focused on me but the stranger managed to knock my friend down. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm guessing you're the guy swipin' my puddin's act."

I said, glaring at him as he knocked another man to the ground without looking away from me.

"Not me, I'm one of a kind, toots!"

He replied. Batman then came up behind him, again the man hit his target without looking.

"Whaddo ya want?"

I asked, trying to be as sassy as I could.

"The inside story on the Joker,"

He growled.

"Also, your phone number."

He said with a playful smile. I recoiled from the closeness he was trying to achieve. As Batman recovered and stood up, the rookie pulled out a semiautomatic gun.

"You'll never take me alive, Batman!"

He declared. He really was new to all of this. He started shooting madly in Batman's direction, nearly hitting me. I ran out of the bar and cut into an ally to get away from the gunshots. I could feel that freak still following me but I couldn't see him. I turned around, still nothing.

_"Booga booga!"_

Came his voice from behind me. I whirled around and swung at him. Once, missed. Twice, missed again. Kick, fuck, he's quick.

"Ohhh, feisty, kooky, I like her!"

He laughed as he avoided my swings. He caught my next punch with his hand.

"That's right, mama. Hurt me, I've been _baaaad_."

He purred eerily.

"Knock it off, creep!"

I shouted angrily.

"Creep_-errrrrr_."

He corrected me, coming close again. I backed over to a crane machine.

"Well, you are agile, I'll give you that."

I admitted, leaning against he towering tool behind me. Creeper smiled wildly.

"And _what else_ with you give me?"

He asked, batting his eyes. I willed myself not to roll mine.

"Com'mer and see."

I said, crooking my finger. He began to come forward and I pulled a lever, releasing a heavy crate on top of him. I smiled to myself.

"That's one way out of a bad date!"

I commented as I decided to go back home. When I was halfway home, I felt eyes on me. I caught sight of a shadow and decided it was a premonition. I began to sprint back to the warehouse, Creeper's laughter following not far behind me. I busted through the door, startling Jack. He glared at me but I ignored it and hid behind him.

"Harley, what the hell are you doing?"

He demanded, looking back at me.

"You gotta save me, puddin'! He's after me!"

I squealed in terror. Jack was still thoroughly annoyed with my babbling.

"And who _precisely_ would that be?"

He inquired impatiently. As if on cue, Creeper burst through our front door.

**"Haaaarleeeeey! I'm hoooooome!"**

He bellowed with the same twisted grin on his face. Jack narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

"He's the creep who's stealing your act!"

I told him softly.

"I know I said _alive_, but I didn't think this prick was gonna be _batshit_ crazy..."

Jack murmured to me. I guess Creeper didn't hear and continued his rant.

"And that's not all Mr. Happy! I'm stealin' your girl, too!"

He finished, grabbing my left pigtail and dragging me to his side. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his right hand on my back, keeping my in his arms despite my squirming.

"I swear puddin', I didn't encourage him!"

I told Jack as Creeper's tongue traveled up my neck. Jack grabbed my right pigtail, yanking me from Creeper's hold.

"It's alright, Harls. I know you're a good girl."

He said with a small smile before shoving me behind him.

"Listen here, there's only room for one of us in this city. So how would you like an all expense paid trip to Metropolis, on Air Nitro?"

Jack hissed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a vile.

**With Batman**

**Third Person POV**

_'Where did he go?'_

He thought to himself as he tried to hone in on his target. An explosion erupted from behind him and he sighed.

"There he is..."

He muttered aloud.

**With Harley and The Joker**

**Harley's POV**

I lay shaking in my spot, barley able to make sense of everything around me. I had been thrown into the TV by the gas explosion. I was cut up some but I was okay. I sensed movement and looked up to see Creeper. I fumbled around for something, anything to hit him with. He gently began to caress my arm.

"Awww, sweetie got a boo boo?"

He cooed, kissing up my arm. I grabbed the handle of something and swung it as hard as I could back at him. He was sent into the hard, concrete wall, puddling into a heap on the ground. I looked at the object I had used to knock him out, discovering it was the hammer Jack had gotten me.

**Three Weeks Earlier...**

"Harls, you need something to protect yourself with, which is why I'm giving you this."

Jack spoke, motioning towards a big wooden hammer. I stared at it, slightly discouraged by the size.

"Pud, I dunno if I can even lift that, let alone swing it at an attacker..."

I said. He smiled.

"Well, go over and give it a shot."

He ordered. I sighed and walked over to the behemoth-sized hammer. I looked to Jack and he nodded approvingly. I bit my lip as I took the handle into my hands, one in the middle of the handle, the other very close to the head. I braced myself for the great weight that was sure to come as I lifted it off the ground.

"What...the fuck? This thing weighs like, nothing!"

I exclaimed, swinging it around more. Jack smiled.

"So I take it, you like it?"

He inquired, leaning against the back of our couch. I nodded.

"I hardly ever go out on jobs though, you've given me more of a homebody position."

I said.

"I know, but just in case. For when you _do_ go out."

He replied.

**Presently...**

I walked over to the crumpled man on the floor and smiled.

"Awwww, Creep-O got a concussion?"

I mocked. Jack began to Laugh at my joke. Batman's silhouette could be seen through a window and Jack sighed.

"Fucking perfect. Harley, stall him for a minute while I get the car."

Jack grumbled as he walked into the garage of the warehouse. Batman swooped down, landing in front of me. He approached cautiously as I readied my hammer.

"Harleen, put down the hammer."

He demanded, still coming closer. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh go such a brick!"

_Okay that's not what I actually said but for the sake of younger reader's, we'll leave it at that._ I swung my hammer at him, knocking him out.

'Too easy.'

I thought as I walked over to our hyena's cage. They both yipped and barked excitedly as I let them out.

"Come on, babies! Daddy's taking us somewhere else."

I told them as I grabbed their leashes. I hooked their collars and held them tight as we exited the building. The car was waiting for us when we got outside. I opened the backdoor for Bud and Lou and they hopped in quickly. I then rounded to the passenger's side of the car and slammed the door.

"Ready babe?"

Jack asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir! The Bat is fast asleep now thanks to my hammer."

I told him proudly.

"Told ya it would help."

He bragged with a grin as we pulled out of the lot. I just smiled back, leaning my head against the window.


	29. Kick to The Ribs

**Harley's POV**

I sat on the couch watching_ 'Moulin Rouge'_ when Jack walked in without a word. The new warehouse we were in, I had set up differently so from the couch I could see him come through the front door. I smiled at him but he didn't seem to acknowledge it. I frowned a bit and returned my attention to the movie in front of me. The door to our bedroom slammed shut and I jumped in fright._ Oh god...Joker's back._

I had decided to give his two most recurrent personalities names. The one I saw most, the one I _loved_ the most was Jack. The one I now rarely saw was titled The Joker. Because that side of him was exactly what everyone else called a monster. It was true, that side of him was beastly, I couldn't bring myself to love that side of him. I bared with that side though when it would show. What else could I give him when I gave Jack my love, my heart, my life and body? All that I could possibly spare was patients, understanding, and acceptance. That was something only_ I_ could and would give him. When I can finally win Joker over, he slowly reverts back into Jack. He always says sorry when Joker gets the best of him but I always tell him it isn't something to apologize for. I turned my attention back to reality in time to hear things being flung around, crashing and shattering.

_'I should stop him before he breaks anything else...'_

I stood from my place on the couch and slowly walked over to our room. I knocked on the door with no reply. I opened the door; the room was void of any living things aside from our babies laying on the bed. I clicked the door shut and headed down to the only other place he could be; his study. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of blood. He must've gotten injured during the job. I knocked on the door, the floor boards creaked as I'm sure Joker's weight shifted towards the door.

"M-Mistah' J? You okay in there?"

I asked quietly, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. A muffled growl came from behind the door.

"Just get in here and help me."

He hissed through the wooden barrier. I turned the cold metal knob in my hand and entered carefully, locking eyes with Joker. I gulped down the lump developing in my throat. Being around Joker was like walking on eggshells. Joker removed his coat, vest and shirt, blood staining them all. I gasped at the oozing slash across his chest and came closer.

"Alright, Mistah' J, gimme a minute. I'll be right back."

I said, rushing out of the room and into our bathroom. I grabbed my glasses along with the first aid kit before running back down the hall and closing the door behind me. I turned on the lamp overhead so I could see better while I put on my glasses.

"What happened?"

I inquired, looking at him over the lenses of my glasses.

"Does it fucking matter Harley? I'm bleeding, that's all that matters!"

He snapped. I didn't look away or reply, I simply went to work. I grabbed the peroxide and some cotton balls, soaking the white balls in the liquid before applying it.

"Deep breath..."

I instructed. He didn't listen but I proceeded to clean the wound. Joker's jaw clenched in pain, his grip around my arm tightened painfully but I ignored it. As I patted down on the wound, I clicked my tongue.

"Those damn Batarangs get really deep."

I mumbled to myself as I dug through the kit for a needle and thread.

"No shit."

Joker muttered as he leaned back in his chair. I threaded the needle and began to slowly stitch up the cut. My brow furrowed as I focused on the split flesh. I could feel Joker's eyes burning into my skull as I worked.

"What's with you Harls? You seem quiet."

He mentioned. I stopped for a moment to think.

"Well, I just...seem to get myself into trouble when I say the wrong thing...When you're around that is..."

As soon as I said it, I wanted to gather up the words and put them back in my mouth. Joker's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?"

He demanded angrily. I had to think again.

"I mean...when the Joker side of you comes out-"

"Joker side?"

He questioned, still looking upset. I bit my lip and swallowed hard.

"I-I didn't ever mention it because it didn't seem relevant. However, I've been noticing that you have two different very recurrent personalities. The side of you that's sweet, gentle and loving that I refer to as Jack. Then, the more violent, hateful side; I see it as The Joker that...everyone else sees..."

I answered, not looking at him.

"Oh of course! I understand now completely!"

He said sarcastically. His eyes captured mine, his eyes were black.

"How about I really show you my violent side?"

He growled, standing up. _Oh fuck...um run? Yeah maybe..._Before I could act, I was on the floor. Joker had slapped me across the face, hard enough to knock me to the ground. I held my burning cheek and avoided looking up at him.

"Get up."

He ordered harshly. I did it without delay.

"Look at me, Harley."

He commanded. I didn't look at him. He gripped my face in one hand, forcing me to look in his direction. I shut my eyes tight in defiance.

"Open your goddamn eyes!"

He snarled. I opened them slowly and he began to back me into a wall. Panic was setting in as he wrapped his hand around my neck, holding on tightly. He released me and I gulped down the air I had been deprived of. A punch to the face, I leaned on the wall for support. A punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I doubled over in pain, gritting my teeth so I wouldn't whimper. Another punch to the face, I collapsed to the floor on my knees. A kick to the stomach, I was on my hands and knees now. I was crying, not even realizing until the drops fell onto the wooden floor. Another kick to the stomach, I lay on my side, in an odd fetal position. More kicks.

**Kick**

**Kick**

**Kick**

_Crack!_

I screamed in pain, I think he might've cracked a rib. Blood rose in my throat, dripping past my lips and onto the floor. I gazed up at Joker through my blurring vision. He sneered at the pleading expression on my face. I found the strength within myself to speak.

"If I should die...this very moment...I wouldn't fear...For I have never known completeness...Like being here...Why live a life...from dream to dream."

Joker looked appalled by my words. My eyes fluttered closed as I fell unconscious.

Hours later...

My eyes shot open and I was greeted by the cold chill that constantly blew throughout the warehouse. I tried to wrap my arms around myself in and attempt to warm up but I found that I couldn't, the pain in my chest was too much. I reached into my pocket and dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

Her voice was always so kind to me and I smiled.

"Hey, Red. It's Harley."

I said quietly.

"Oh, hey sweetie! How are you?"

She asked. I laughed a bit.

"I-I need you to come get me...I'm...in the study."

I said, setting my phone down on the floor in front of me. The lights from the phone glowed in the darkness as I heard Ivy's voice come through.

"What? Harley, are you okay? Harley?"

She called desperately, I was too weak to respond. She hung up and the light faded. I fell back into a sleep-like state.

When I woke next, it was only for a moment. There was crashing and yelling, Joker's voice. Then I saw vines and leafs crawling towards me. I was lifted and I hissed in pain as I could feel myself being carried down the now lit up hallway. I looked up to see dark orange tresses, almost red and I smiled. I carefully draped my arms around her green tinted neck.

"It's okay, Harley. I'm gonna fix you up, honey."

Ivy whispered as I fell unconscious again.

Between my lapses in consciousness, I finally managed to stay awake. My eyes opened, the world around me unclear. There was a lot of green around me but I couldn't focus my eyes on the objects correctly.

"Harley?"

A voice chimed in. I turned my head to see Ivy smiling at me. My eyes fell from her and to my arm, which had an IV in it for some reason.

"Hey Red, where are we?"

I asked, closing my eyes tight to try and clear my eyes of the mysterious fog that clouded them.

"My greenhouse. Kinda like my base of operations. I had to take you here after...whatever it is that happened."

She explained. She knew exactly what happened but she didn't want to believe it, for my sake at least.

"You didn't hurt him _too_ bad, right?"

I inquired. She looked at me, absolutely stunned at what I had said.

"Harley, he broke your ribs, nearly killing you. And you wanna know if I hurt him?"

I nodded in response. She sighed.

"No, he's fine. I honestly can't believe after what he did to you, you care about him still. You're not going back to him after this, are you?"

Her tone was slightly worried, fearing my answer would be yes.

"I-I don't know...He hurt me really bad this time but...That's not even who I'm going back for. He isn't the one I love or the one that loves me. I'm going back for Jack. If that means dealing with The Joker, then I don't mind."

I replied.

"Jack?"

She asked. I nodded.

"We met a very long time ago, back when we were just sophomores in high school. His name was Jack. He was sweet and kind, that side of him still is but the other side of him...The Joker side of him...Well you've seen what it can do."

I said, gesturing to my bandaged body. Ivy's eyes saddened.

"Harley, I'm your friend. And I'm telling you this not because I hate him, but because I'm worried; Do not go back to him."

She said, her voice was slightly dark. I looked into her deep green eyes and sighed.

"I can't promise that to ya, Red...But I'll stay away from him for awhile...Maybe then he will think twice about almost killing me."

I huffed, becoming angry with him now. Ivy smiled a bit.

"Atta girl, Harley."

She cheered softly.

"Well, now that you're awake, I guess I can take this out."

She said, removing the IV from my arm.

"Hey, how come I can move? My ribs don't hurt anymore..."

I started pressing on my rib cage. Ivy smirked.

"You can thank the serum I gave you for that. It healed you pretty quick."

She replied.

"And now you'll be able to withstand toxins like me."

She added.

"Thank you...So, do I just...stay here with you?"

I asked. She nodded.

"Only if you want to though, I'm not gonna keep you here against your will."

She answered, turning to one of her plants. It had black berries on it with star-like leafs.

"What plant is that?"

I asked. She turned to me with a slightly evil smile.

"Deadly nightshade."

She told me.

"Like from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'?"

I laughed.

"The very same."

She replied, still smiling.

"Well, is it really deadly?"

I questioned.

"Yes. Most of the plants in my care are poisonous."

She said, turning back to the plant.

"So, if I ate the berries off of that plant, I wouldn't get sick?"

I asked. She chuckled a bit.

"You'd be fine, though, I wouldn't recommend eating them. They don't taste very good."

She began to whisper sweet words to her plant and I watched her, confused.

"Do they talk back?"

I asked, standing from the bed and walking over to her.

"Eh, they're not very chatty. But it does help them grow."

She said, pulling me closer to the nightshade plant.

"Uh, hello there...Mr. Plant...H-How's it goin'?"

I said awkwardly. Ivy laughed.

"Okay so maybe you're not the best at talking to plants, who is?"

She said with an innocent grin. I pointed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Naturally, I'm good at talking to them since I know what they want to hear."

She replied. I laughed a little.

"Hey, you know what'll get you into high spirits?"

She asked. I shook my head.

"A heist."

She replied with a wicked smile.

"But I don't have my costume."

I said in a disappointed tone. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I packed you a bag while The Joker was busy."

She told me.

"In that case, where are we gonna hit?"

I inquired, beaming with excitement. This'd be my first heist in months! I couldn't wait to get back out there. Ivy told me we were going to the Gotham Museum of Nature and Science. I was supposed to be stealing the rare 'harlequin' diamond on display there, while Ivy collected plant toxins from the botanical section of the museum. We set out to creep in after it was closed. I came in through the roof, carefully of course and descended down a rope. I hopped down when I was at a safe height, landing softly on the ground. Lasers were in place so if someone tripped them, an alarm would alert the police. I looked at it as mere child's play and maneuvered in and out of them with ease.

"Piece of cake!"

I said to myself, standing up. I reached into my bag and pulled out something to start cutting a circle in the glass. Halfway through, I heard the alarms blare and I jumped in surprise.

"The hell with it!"

I said breaking the glass and grabbing the gem. I ran as fast as I could to meet up with Ivy. Red was running for the front door when the cops showed up, I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her with me behind a wall.

"Nice work, butterfingers! Why didn't you turn on the Bat-symbol while you were at it?!"

I quipped.

"I wasn't trying to get caught!"

Ivy argued.

"Coulda' fooled me!"

I replied with a frown. The police opened the doors and walked inside as Red and I ran to hide behind an exhibit. The police shinned their lights on us.

"Freeze!"

One yelled. Yeah right! We booked it through the museum to a new hiding spot but they had us cornered.

"Any ideas?"

Ivy asked, fear in her voice. I nodded and took one of the bottles from the box Ivy had in her hands. I pulled out my pop gun and jammed the cork end of the bottle in the barrel of my gun. I fired, the glass shattering on the ground just in front of the cops. The toxin was released, causing the officers to cough and hack uncontrollably. We ran past them and out the front entrance. Ivy uncovered her car and we hopped in, speeding off into the city. We high-fived as we arrived back at the greenhouse, with out being followed. We continued our string of crimes. From looting a men's club to stealing rare plants, we were dubbed the _'New Queens of Crime'._


	30. She Always Comes Back

**Harley's POV**

It'd been three weeks since I had left The Joker and I was starting to feel normal again, not having to be afraid of being beaten to a bloody pulp. I hummed a nameless tune as I set the table for Ivy and I. I sat myself down when Ivy exited the kitchen with a bowl of what looked like leafs and two glasses of a pink liquid.

"Ohh, whaddya make?"

I asked with a smile. She smiled back and set down the food.

"Steamed char and beet juice, mmm!"

She said, serving me my plate. It consisted of two cherry tomatoes, a small carrot, a side of char and two slices of cucumber. I sighed, resting my cheek on my hand.

"Gee, green. My favorite color..."

I murmured tiredly. I arranged the cucumber slices to look like eyes, the carrot as a nose and the cherry tomatoes as blush of sorts while the char served as hair. I dipped my finger in my beet juice and ran it over the plate to make a smile. It looked like a plant version of The Joker. I sighed again.

"No offense Red, but I'm not very hungry. Somehow, I don't feel like my old perky self. Something's missin'..."

I said sadly. A fork was driven into my plate. I looked up at Ivy, her face twisted in frustration.

"Will you stop? I can't believe you're still mooning over that psychotic creep!"

She snapped, standing from her chair.

"Well maybe I'd feel better if I knew he missed me too."

I whined, putting my head down on the table.

**With Joker**

**Joker's POV**

"Harley! This place is going to complete shit!"

I yelled, rushing out of my bedroom.

"Anybody seen my socks?"

I asked the men who sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. They all shook their heads. Dammit all...

"Harley!"

I called again with no reply. I passed by Bud and Lou and they snapped a me. I growled back and they whimpered away.

"They fucking snapped at me! Jesus, what the hell is going on Mike? The place is a mess, no one has fed the hyenas and I can't find my damn socks! Where's Harley?"

I demanded. The man cowered slightly before answering.

"She left Boss, remember?"

He said over his news paper.

"So, she's always come back before."

I said, my frustration subsiding a little.

"Then I guess you haven't been readin' the papers..."

Mike replied, handing me the paper. I snatched it from his hand and read the headline; New Queens of Crime. I ripped the paper in half and stomped away to my study.

**With Harley and Ivy...**

**Harley's POV**

The cops were on our heels as Red and I zoomed through the streets of Gotham. As I drove, Ivy shot at one of the tires on their car and they swerved off the road. Once we were in the clear, we stopped at a red light. A car stopped next to us, filled with teenage boys.

"Weeeeell, hellllloooo!"

One of the boys hooted at us.

"I think I'm in love!"

Teased the one in the middle. The one driving howled like a wolf. I rolled my eyes and Ivy smirked.

"Excuse me, boys. Didn't your mommies tell you that isn't a nice way to get a lady's attention?"

Ivy cooed flirtatiously. The one in the middle smirked.

"Ohhh, and what're you gonna do? Spank us?"

He sneered, slapping his butt a couple times.

"That's right, pigs! And here's the paddle!"

I yelled, picking up a bazooka from the back seat. As I aimed it at their car, the boys scrambled to get out before I pulled the trigger. Once they were out, I fired and we sped off. We didn't wanna kill them, we just wanted to teach them a lesson.

"There may be hope for you yet!"

Ivy said with a grin. When we returned home, Ivy tended to her plants and I took this opportunity to call Joker. The phone rang a couple times.

**Joker's POV**

An unknown number called and I reached over my desk to answer it.

"What?!"

I snapped into the phone. A shy voice replied.

"M-Mistah' J...?"

"Harley?"

I whispered.

"Hi Puddin', You still angry with me?"

She asked nervously. I laughed a bit and pressed the button on the phone tracking device.

"Honey, baby, little kitten o' mine...You know I can't hold a grudge! Where are you?"

I inquired.

"With a friend, look I can't talk but I wanted to let you know I'm OK. Oops! Gotta go, I'll talk to ya soon."

She hung up the phone and I smiled down at the tracker.

"Sooner than you think."

I said to myself.

**Harley's POV**

I heard Red coming in so I wrapped up my conversation with Joker. She walked into the kitchen where I stood and I jumped. She had a thick thorny weed in a pot.

"What's up?"

She said causally.

"Wrong number."

I lied. Something crashed through our living room window, it looked like a black blob at first. But it straightened up to reveal Batman, wearing a gas mask so he wouldn't die from the toxic fumes outside our home.

"Play time's over, ladies."

He said. Red smiled.

"Land O Goshen, Harleen! Look who's come a courtin'."

She said with a fake southern twang in her voice.

"Looks like he's got us."

I sighed with a grin, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Looks like!"

Red repeated, throwing the potted plant on the ground in front of Batman. Its tendrils thickened and attacked The Bat, wrapping itself around him. He was bound, unable to move though he struggled against the vines.

"Oh, poor Batman. All dressed up..."

Red began.

"And no place to go."

I finished for her. We high-fived in celebration and started on our work to get rid of Batsy. We chained him to the underside of a table along with home appliances, Red's idea of course. She was most definitely a feminist.

"Here we have the typical male aggressor, fittingly imprisoned within the bonds of female-domestic slavery!"

Ivy declared as we stood over Batman. We were outside, on the shore of a sea of toxic waste.

"And frankly, folks, he's never looked better."

I laughed. Ivy leaned down close to Batman.

"Admit it, darling. You didn't think two_ women_ were capable of bringing you down."

Ivy sneered, placing a hand on her hip.

"Man _or_ woman, a sick mind is capable of anything."

He countered.

"A very enlightened statement, Batman. We'll carve it on your headstone."

She quipped. I shoved him and his bonds into the waste, he sank like a stone.

"Aloha, sucker!"

I said with a wave. Ivy blew a kiss and we both turned back to our home. I was unsettled by the fact that there were lights on that we had left off when we left.

"Hey, did you leave the lights on?"

I asked, a bit frightened. She didn't reply as we crept up to our front door and opened it slowly. We walked in to see two of Joker's men eating a table-full of food.

"Haven't you two been the busy little bees..."

A voice purred from behind the door. It slammed, leaving The Joker standing there with a smirk.

"You weren't in, so we made ourselves at home."

He explained.

"Puddin'? You found me!"

I squealed happily, jumping into his arms. His arms held me tightly to him as I inhaled the scent of him; gasoline, cigarettes and cologne. It felt good to be back. Ivy rolled her eyes and walked over to the men, sitting herself in a chair.

"I hope you two realize, we're on a toxic waste dump. I say you've got ten minutes before the chemicals do you in."

She said casually. The men stopped their eating and looked at each other in panic.

"She's right Boss, I'm startin' to feel sick."

One whined, gagging a bit.

"Hold it in, Rocko!"

Joker snapped at the man.

"I'm only here to collect what's mine."

He purred, cupping my chin. I squeaked in joy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and opened the door.

"See ya later, Plant."

Joker growled, looking behind him. He jerked his head forward in a way that told his men to follow us. I waved to Red and though she was angry, she spoke.

"I'll always be here for you, Harls!"

She told me as the door closed. I was almost sad to be leaving. But I really was glad to be going back home. Once we were in the car, Joker pulled me into a kiss. It was tender, I could hear every word he was trying to tell me in the little display of affection. He pulled away just a little.

"Why are you crying?"

He asked, wiping away one of the tears.

"Because I'm happy you're back, Jack..."

I whispered.

"You're such a crybaby."

He laughed, patting my head. I giggled and wiped my eyes.

"I know, I know."

I said, leaning back.

"I missed you though...a lot..."

I told him, turning to him. He only smiled at me and focused back on the road. When we got home, I said hello to the babies and changed into my pjs. Jack and I went straight to bed.

**Jokers POV**

I smelled the metallic scent of blood in the air, I could taste it too.

It wasn't mine though, I could sense that much.

At first I couldn't see, everything was black.

I could hear heavy breathing; mine.

And shallow, weak breaths.

When my vision was returned to me, everything was red.

My hands were covered in it; warm blood splattered all over the floor.

Blue, Harley.

Her eyes wide open and empty.

She was painted red with her own blood.

My right hand had something in it.

I tore my eyes away from Harley's body to see the object in my grasp.

My knife, dripping with the same crimson that gushed from Harley.

I pieced it all together and dropped the blade like it was a poisonous snake-

My eyes snapped open as I woke up. The room was still dark. I was relieved in a sense by this. I looked next to me; there Harley slept peacefully, I watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. It was just a nightmare, a very realistic nightmare, one that could actually become real. As I sat up, the reality of it all hit me; Harley was capable of saving herself from anyone she had to. The only person she couldn't save herself from, the only person I couldn't save her from...was myself. I stopped myself there and looked back to Harley, her back was facing me which was different. I lay myself back down and scoot up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I rested my face in her hair as I pulled her into my chest. She didn't stir from what I could tell. Her hair smelt of strawberries because of her shampoo. For whatever reason, she liked to use children's shampoo instead of normal hair product. I smiled at the thought. My mind took a darker detour though...

_I can't believe I let her get so close, so close that...I depended on her, that I couldn't stand to be away from her. When she left me, it felt like I lost everything, like she was never coming back. I didn't know if I wanted her to come back. Who am I kidding? Of course I wanted her back! She was...everything to me...all I could ever ask for. She was the only one who's ever loved me, truly loved me! I don't know why I hate this feeling so much, like I can't be without her is so frustrating to me. I hate it! I want to hit her...maybe she'll leave again and for good, then I could forget about her...I can't make up my mind about this damn girl! How did she get so close? Was it her eyes, so innocent, so big and blue? Maybe, it was her lips, red and sweet? No, no, no, damn it! This can't be happening, not to me! All these people I've met, every psychologist that ever dared to step into my mind, into my little game, told me that this could never happen! That no one would ever love me, and I would never love anyone in return. I want her dead, I want her to pay for this. She won't get away with this, not alive anyway. No, stop it! You need her, like it or not it's true. You love her too, don't even lie. You would never, could never do that to her-_

"Jack, when did you decide to get all cuddled up to me?"

Her voice came, groggy from deep sleep. I paused for a moment.

"Had a bad dream...I didn't think you'd mind so, here I am."

I replied, closing my eyes. She turned around to me, still in my arms and smiled.

"I don't, you should stay."

She whispered. I smiled.

"No, no, I should go."

I teased. She gasped and wrapped her arms around me, holding on for dear life.

"Nooooo! Dooooon't!"

She whined into my neck. I chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Okay, calm down. I was only kidding."

I told her. She made a noise and burrowed herself deeper into my chest.

"I don't ever want you to leave me."

She whispered. I looked down at her after a moment but she was already asleep.

"I have no clue what you see in me..."

I mumbled quietly.

"I heard that. And the answer is everything."

She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

I grumbled. Her lips brushed against mine as she spoke.

"Quit being such a butt and kiss me goodnight."

She demanded. I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise but she didn't back down.

"I don't take orders-"

She shut me up with a little kiss before turning over.

"You'll learn."

She murmured. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling back to sleep.

**~END~**

**(****Sequel is titled "Little Rouge")**


End file.
